A Dauntless Life With Caleb?
by FightforFiction
Summary: Caleb Prior watched as his sister dropped her blood into the Dauntless bowl, and he decided where she goes, he will go. This is the story if both Caleb and Tris chose dauntless, how will Caleb handle the changes Tris faces? How will Tris handle an over protective brother? Please read, I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all those who don't know me, I am FightforFiction! Please leave a review and I love you all. ~N**

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV: <strong>

Choosing day. It's choosing day. Great. I feel like if I don't hold onto a piece of my family, I'll feel alone where ever I go. But, I remember my mother saying to me one night, when my father was asleep and I had woken up afraid, that if I change factions my parents wouldn't love me anymore. My mother said, _"Caleb honey, you should only choose a faction if its the only place you can see your self in." _And I realise now that I wouldn't be anything with out my sister, Beatrice. If she wasn't there to anchor me down when we were growing up, I don't know how I would have turned out. So my decision is to follow her where ever she goes, even if it means staying with my parents or leaving to venture off into the unknown.

As my mother trims Beatrice's hair, I hear them exchange some light conversation. I look in the mirror, and notice that I have lost weight and I look very... skinny. I hold the shaver up to my head and I carefully manoeuvre over my head, letting pieces of hair fall to the ground. Abnegation short, as everyone calls it. I clean any stray hairs of of my grey jacket and sweep the light brown shavings into a bin. I brush my teeth and floss, as my father told me to do when I was younger. "_You must look presentable Caleb," _He would say, _"We don't want to make a bad impression on others do we?" _Once I am finished in the bathroom, I make my way into my bedroom and clean up. There's not much to do actually, due to the lack of my possessions. I make my bed and clear the stacks of books that have been wedged into various hiding places; _I can't believe that I actually considered transferring to Erudite, _I think to myself. The thought of hoarding knowledge and going against everything my parents taught me, makes me physically sick.

"Caleb!" My father calls, "We need to get going."

"Coming!" I say, as I make my way down stairs where my family is waiting for me. I find my mother and sister looking nearly identical with their grey Abnegation robes and their hair pulled back into buns; and my father with his newly cut hair and a proud smile.

"Okay," My father says, "Us Priors' need to stick together, I know the rule is _'faction before blood' _and I know it is selfish to think this, but we need to stick together." My father pulls us all into a hug and we all awkwardly stand there with our arms around each other. Once we break apart and get over the _Abnegation-trait_ of not showing signs of intimacy, we make our way down to the bus stop.

My fathers words play over in my head, "_We need to stick together." _And now I know what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I enter the auditorium where I will be sitting for the next two hours. I take my seat among the Abnegation segment of the five sections, which hold the other factions: The Dauntless, which is occupied by the daring and brave. The Candor, who are audibly debating about one thing or another. The Erudite, who are all quietly reading or exchanging light conversation. The Amity, who are singing and dancing loudly, playing clapping games and laughing. And now for my faction: The Abnegation, the people who are sitting silently, waiting for everyone else, nodding in greeting, the people who are too selfless to stand up for them selves or to stop other factions from walking all over us.

Marcus - the leader of Abnegation - steps up to the podium and taps the microphone, there is a loud squeal from the speakers, then silence. Marcus welcomes everyone and acknowledges all who are choosing today. After the welcoming speech, Marcus starts to call the names of people to come and choose their future. I sit there staring at one spot on the ground, trying to drown out the elation and the sorrow of families and friends of the person making their choice. Caleb - who is sitting next to me - nudges my arm, pulling me out of my daze; He whispers, "Beatrice… I will always support the choice you will make, and no matter what... I will be there for you."

I smile at him and think of his words, _' I will be there for you.'_ Does he mean that metaphorically or seriously, I shake my head of the thought. Marcus calls, "Beatrice Prior!" I am surprised he didn't call Caleb first. I stand up and nod to my parents, who look proud of me. I walk timidly up onto the stage and stand in front of the five bowls, and I pick up the knife and cut into the palm of my hand, I wince at the pain and I ball my hand into a fist. _'I want my family, but I don't belong… I got aptitude for Dauntless! But I also got it for Abnegation,' _I argue with myself.

Marcus coughs slightly, saying _'hurry up!'_ I look at the smooth Abnegation rocks, then to the burning coals that symbolise Dauntless, lively, exhilarating, and courageous. Before I know it, my hand has shifted over the coals and a drop of my blood falls, causing them to sizzle. I hear an eruption of cheers and whistles from the Dauntless sector. I smile to myself. I look up at Marcus who's face has turned placid, I then look to my parents, my mother has a small smile on her face, whereas my father looks utterly dismayed.

I walk toward the group of Dauntless transfers and I take my place among them. After the crowd settles down Marcus calls, "Caleb Prior!" Caleb stands up and warily walks towards the five bowls, he looks like he's fighting a battle in his head, jus like I was. Caleb slices his hand with the knife and with the slightest bit of hesitation, he lets his blood drip into the Dauntless bowl. I watch surprised, and extremely stunned, as Caleb walks towards the Dauntless initiates and stands next to me, taking his place among them. I look over to my parents and see that their expressions have intensified, My mother concealing a smile and My father in an utmost state of shock.

* * *

><p>Caleb and I stand together, until all the initiates are finished choosing. Marcus says, "<em>Your futures' depend on your decisions today. I hope you all have made the right choice." <em>The moment he has said the last word in his speech the Dauntless start shouting and running.

We all run down the stairs trailing behind the Dauntless members, trying to keep up with them; my legs burn, but I don't mind, because I'm Dauntless now. Caleb keeps pace next to me as we climb the train tracks, I can see people looking at us as if we are a different species, and I just keep to myself and stay with Caleb.

The train bends around the corner and I start running with the Dauntless. I mirror the movements of the Dauntless entering the train and I easily grab on to a handle and pull myself in. I then see Caleb a few steps behind so I reach out to him and pull him into the train. I look out the door and see a small red-haired Erudite boy running, he's falling behind; I reach out to him, but the train picks up speed and leaves him behind. In the distance, I can see the boy sink to his knees and bury his face in his hands and just like that he bacame faction-less. Wow. I turn around and find that all the seats are taken, so I sit on the floor next to a tall, dark-skinned Candor girl; she reaches her hand out to mine, "I'm Christina, Obviously Candor." I timidly shake Christina's hand, my Abnegation showing.

I reply, "I'm Beatrice and this is my brother Caleb. Obviously Abnegation."

Christina looks to Caleb and then to me and asks, "Are you two twins," We shake our heads and Christina shrugs, "Then how are you both choosing today?"

Caleb quickly answers, "I'm ten months older than Beatrice."

"Oh, now I get it... so Caleb you're like an over protective brother?" Christina laughs, That's when I know that Christina and I will be good friends.

"I-I'm n... I'm not an over protective brother!" Caleb defends, you can hear the irritation in his voice.

Christina laughs and punches his arm, "I was kidding. It's not every day you see _two _Abnegation transfer to Dauntless."

"Yeah." Caleb says, he looks to me and continues, "Just needed a brand new start."

"Well who am I to judge," Christina jokes, "I came here for the same reason you did."

Christina, Caleb and I talk a while longer. Christina tells us about Candor initiation, she said, "_they inject you with this 'truth serum' and they ask you questions, the thing is you can't lie so... your secrets are out in the open and you can't lie anymore."_ It freaks me out, if I went there my Divergence would be uncovered and I could be killed. I keep the thought out of my mind, as Caleb explains Abnegation initiation to Christina.

I look out the windows at the passing city and wonder what my parents are doing at this moment. My mother taking over Caleb's turn to cook the dinner, my father pacing the floor, probably wondering where he went wrong in our childhood that made us leave Abnegation for Dauntless. My thoughts are interrupted when some one yells, "Prepare to jump!" I stand up with Caleb and Christina, we look out the door and see people jumping off the train cars a head of us. I gulp and look to Caleb, his face mirrors my emotions.

"We better step back," Christina states, Caleb and I look to her and she continues, "To get a run up." Caleb and I nod in agreement and we make our way to the back of the crowd. One by one the people exit the train leaving only a blonde Erudite boy, Christina, Caleb and I.

"Together?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey gurls hey! I am adding some new characters in and changing relationships around soooooooooooo yah :/ don't hate one me bro, be there or be square yo. (See what I did there huh? Huh?) (****ﾉ****ヮ****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ****I do not own the Divergent series that belongs to Veronica Roth. The Characters I make up belong to me. ¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Caleb POV:**

As soon as I see Beatrice disappear over the ledge, into the darkness, I rush forward and stand ready to jump. Eric gives me the all clear, and I step off the ledge, letting the wind rush over me; I hit something hard, a net. I look to see Beatrice talking to a dauntless guy, he's leaning into to her talking softly and Beatrice is smiling shyly, I roll off the net with some help from other dauntless and I hear Beatrice say, "Tris! My name is Tris!" The guy yells, "First jumper Tris!" I hear cheers rise up from dauntless. I raise my eyebrows and cock my head to the side, "Huh?" Beatrice turns to me and then back to the guy she was talking to, "My name is Tris now Caleb," I nod and look to the guy, he looks about eighteen, "And I am Caleb," He nods and yells, "Second jumper Caleb!" I lead Beatrice to the side so we can wait for the other initiates.

The guy who helped 'Tris' off of the net stands up in front of all the initiates and says, "I am Four and this is Lauren, we will be your instructors for initiation," Christina laughs and says, "Four seriously? What was 1,2, and 3 were all taken?" People laugh and I conceal a smile, I look to Bea… I mean Tris and she is smirking. Four walks forward to Christina and leans in close to her, he lowers his voice and says, "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined that faction," Christina nods her head quickly and Four says, "Good, so the Dauntless born will be going with Lauren and the transfers will be coming with me." I can feel the excitement in the air, from all the girls looking at Four, I puff my cheeks out and smile down at Tris, she wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a tight squeeze, I wrap my arms around her shoulders and give her a squeeze back.

Four leads us down to a set of doors and tells us behind them is the center of Dauntless, The Pit. He pushes the doors open to a large… well a large pit, I hear gasps and look around to the other transfers; their eyes scan the walls and the exposed rock of The Pit. We are led to the dormitory; I pick the bed next to Beatrice's, Ugh I need to get used to calling her 'Tris', she smiles up at me and I hear the boy Peter scoff, "Two stiffs' in love," I look at him angrily and shake my head, "She's my sister," Peter laughs harder and says, "No wonder you left, you were probably abused by your parents. Just like the Erudite said." I stride towards him and pin him to the wall by his collar, I didn't know I had the strength to do this; I pull back my hand and punch him hard on the jaw. Before I can punch Peter again I feel a small hand on my shoulder, I turn to find Tris standing there looking angry, "You have no right to do that Caleb," I roll my eyes and retort, "He said we were abused! Our parents are good people!" Tris nods and answers smoothly, "Well the Erudite are attacking Abnegation, but we are Dauntless now so we have to let the past go. And also I bet Peter is just brainwashed by the Erudite to think Abnegation are bad people, but he can think what he wants because we know they are good people." I release Peter and he gives Tris a thankful smile, I wipe my grey slacks down and run my hands through my short hair. Four walks in with a bundle of clothes and dumps them on the ground, "Get changed and get to the cafeteria ASAP!" We all hurry to the bundle and find appropriate clothing; I get a black T-shirt, black jeans and combat boots. Tris wears a dark purple tank top, black jacket, black jeans and combat boots; I see a couple of guys looking at Tris, so I walk up to her and say, "Ready to go?" She nods happily and we walk towards the cafeteria with Christina and two other boys.

We arrive at the cafeteria not five minutes later, the two boys introduced them selves as Will and Al, and they seem nice. We sit at a long table with plates of food in the middle of them, I look questioningly at the meat that has been set on my plate, I lean towards Tris and ask, "What is this?" she shrugs and answers, "I have no idea." Christina asks humored, "You have never had a hamburger before?" Tris and I shake our heads and Will, Al and Christina laugh, Will pipes up, "Abnegation eat plain food," I nod and Tris says, "Yeah I left for the food."

**Tris POV:**

Eric has us all lined up with the dauntless born, I look over to a couple of Dauntless-born girls looking over at Caleb. I smile and nudge his arm, "It looks like the ladies love you," He laughs and says, "Not as much as the guys liking you," I look over to a group of boy transfers and they look away instantly, I laugh and link my arm through Caleb's and we wait for further instructions. Eric booms, "So training will be broken up into three stages…" Eric goes on about initiation and the challenges that we will have to face, he then brings up that only ten will get through including dauntless born. Caleb looks worriedly at me and I say, "We will get through it together," he smiles, but I can still see the worry in his eyes. Four walks up and stands next to Eric, he looks at me and I see a small glint in his eyes, I blush looking away. Christina prods my shoulders and says, "After training Will, Al and I are going to the tattoo parlor, wanna come?" I look to Caleb and he nods excitedly, I answer, "Okay!" Christina walks over to Al and Will and they both wave to us. Four yells, "Attention!" everyone stops their chatter and turns to Four, "We are starting with guns, please follow me Transfers," We all follow Four up a flight of stairs onto a roof, exposing the warm sun.

We are told to line up once again and we are all handed a gun each. We are positioned about fifteen meters away from a target and are told to practice shooting at them. Caleb is surprisingly good at this hitting the target eight out of ten times, but me on the other hand can't come close to it; Caleb sets down his gun and comes over to help me. I steady my arm and breathe out when I shoot; the bullet hits the target straight in the center, Caleb pats me on the back encouragingly and Christina and the boys cheer for me. Peter smirks and continues firing, he is really good looking but there is something in his eyes I have to be cautious about.

I wake up the next morning to a loud hammering noise; I look up to see Four banging a metal rod against a pole. I rub my eyes and unwillingly swing my legs over my bedside, Four yells, "Breakfast in five and then be at the training room no later than eight," I hear mumbles of objection but Four has already left the room. I slip into a pair of black jeans and a tight black tank top, I grab my combat boots and Caleb says while putting on his red sweater, "Do you want a jacket?" I look down at my low cutting tank top and shrug, "Um… okay," He hands me a black sweater and I put it on. He smiles kindly at me and Christina taps me on the shoulder, "Hey Tris," I turn around to her, "Hey Christina!" She smiles and says, "Call me Chris," I beam, "Okay Chris… oh and why do you think Caleb made me put on this sweater?" Christina laughs and says, "Dude, you got boobs," my cheeks flush and Chris continues chuckling, "Caleb is just being a protective brother," I nod chuckling with her.

Christina and I sit at the table we did yesterday, Will and Al are already sitting there saving our spots. The cafeteria is practically empty accept for the transfers, we eat what they call 'muffins' and some potato things called 'hash browns.' But they are so yum! Caleb pours me a glass of orange substance and calls it 'orange juice,' I laugh and say, "Wow such an original name!" this brings on a fit of laughter from our group. Al and I talk about how dauntless food is so delicious and how much better it is than Abnegation and Candor, and Will, Caleb and Chris are talking about stages of training, Chris says, "I heard that Four broke someone's leg in five places and then he broke their arm in three." We all chatter around until someone announces it's 7:53, we wall stuff our faces with what we can and hurry of to the training center.

Four has set up a row of punching bags and a wrestling ring, we stand attention and he shouts in an even voice, "You will be training for rounds to come, so train hard and make sure you listen to instructions," we all are dismissed to do what ever exercise we want to do and I head towards the punching bags with Chris and Caleb, Chris and I share a bag hitting it in between ourselves and Caleb shares with an Amity girl who's name is Delilah, she's pretty with pale skin, black hair and violet eyes, she's not pretty she is gorgeous; I see Caleb glance at her every so often, to then be caught and his cheeks flush. I laugh when I see him blush and I wink at him, getting a dirty look in return.

Christina and I take turns in doing certain moves on the punching bags, and I notice I am getting bruises on my hands and feet. Chris sits down complaining she got pains in her foot and Will comes over to help her, meanwhile I keep striking the punching bag. I feel a presence behind me and I glance over to see Four watching me, I turn back and keep punching; but he stands there inspecting me. I can feel him closer to me, but I keep going; Four says, "You're small, and not very strong," I cock my head to side and look at him quizzically, "Thanks?" He laughs and says, "But you're quick, so use your elbows and knees…" he places his hands on my stomach, I look over to Caleb who is staring daggers into the back of Four's head, Four continues, "Keep tension here, so you can get the first hit in and aim for the throat." I nod and he releases my torso Four walks away not looking back, Caleb walks over and asks irritated, "What was that?" I smirk and say, "Four was teaching me how to punch," Caleb nods and heads back to his punching bag.

**Caleb's POV:**

I can't believe Four touched my sister, on the stomach! A little to close for comfort! I give him a death-stare and continue on practicing my punching. Delilah, the girl I am training with is amazing at fighting, she radiates confidence. But I can't focus on her, I must focus on getting Tris and I through initiation. After a quick break Christina and I swap partners so I am with Tris, I need to protect her so I can get her through initiation. But Tris looks like a brand new person; she has a certain fire in her eyes that says that she is really Dauntless to the core. I like how that I chose Dauntless, even though I got Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless for my test results, I wonder if Tris is divergent as well? "So Beatrice…" She shoots me a look…"Sorry, Tris… we should come down in our spare time and practice." Tris nods and says, "I'll think about it, Chris wants to go look at the shops around the pit," I smile and we keep practicing.

By lunchtime my knuckles are bruised and split, and they're throbbing. I sit next to Tris and Will, making small talk with our group, I wonder what would have happened if I had chosen another faction like Erudite, would I be manipulated to be something I am not? Would I trust anyone, would I trust Tris? I shake the thought from my head and focus on Christina's idea that we should all get Tattoo's this afternoon after training. I accept and we all finish our lunch and head back to the training center, Four has set up a chalk board with names paired together. I scan the board and find my name is placed next to… Tris's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey hey! My peeps, I am introducing some new characters (Modeled of certain people) leave a comment about your self and I will **_**maybe**_** make you a character in this story! Relish in the existence of Theo James ma homies (**_**my twin is proof reading, so don't hate on bad English skills (**__**づ￣ **__**³**____**)**__**づ **__**)**_

**Last Chapter Recap: **

_Caleb POV: _

_We all finish our lunch and head back to the training center; Four has set up a chalk board with names paired together. I scan the board and find my name is placed next to… Tris's._

**Tris POV:**

I look over at a very nervous Caleb, his eyes are alert and he keeps wiping his hands on his jeans; I just crack my knuckles and my neck, and with the help of Chris I crack my back. Four calls the first fight, which is Edward and Peter, they are equally matched but Edward wins. Delilah and Drew fight, and she beats the shit out of him, I think she broke his nose and maybe even the rest of his face. Will and Al go next, Al wins with one punch; Chris verses Molly and gets pulverized (not into to much detail, but includes an excessive amount of bruises and blood, also hanging over the chasm).

After Christina was carried to the infirmary Four calls Caleb and I into up to fight, I jump up and down and shake my arms and legs, on my way into the ring. I ready my arms so I am guarding my face and torso, Caleb tries to mirror my actions but I can see he has left his neck unguarded. Eric yells, "Begin!" Caleb and I start circling each other.

"Tris, I don't want to hurt you," Caleb states, I roll my eyes and retort, "If you don't try you won't get into dauntless!" Caleb shrugs and I say, "Are you afraid I will beat you?" Caleb shifts his eyes to the ground and I laugh. Peter loudly whispers, "Pussy," I hear a few chuckles from the initiates and Four says impatiently, "We don't have all day stiffs," I see a slight cringe from Four as he says 'stiffs.' I look to Caleb and raise my eyebrows, he moves in and throws a weak punch, I grab his wrist and sweep his feet out from under him with one quick swoop of my leg. Caleb lands on his back with a loud thud, Peter says, "Girl Power!" I smile on the inside and Caleb regains his feet and looks like he's ready to fight. A few minutes have passed and Caleb and I are still fighting, we have both gotten a few hits here and there, but not until Caleb punches me in the face, I feel a crack as his fist connects with my nose and I hear a few people murmuring to each other. I cover my nose with both hands letting my guard down, Caleb moves in for another shot to my stomach, but I grab his arm and twist it behind his back, he yelps in pain as I knee him in the abdomen. Fueled with adrenalin, I punch Caleb in the temple and elbow him in his left eye, he crashes to the ground and I wipe my bloody nose with my jacket sleeve. Eric claps me on my back a little too hard, sending shards of pain through my shoulder; Eric yells, "Look who's little miss I'llfuckyouup," I laugh and Eric continues, "Tris is our winner, that is how you fight initiates, expect the unexpected," Cheers rise up from the initiates and I look down to the very beaten, very bruised, very bloody and unconscious Caleb and I say, "Someone should get him to the infirmary," just before Al volunteers to take him, Four throws Caleb over his shoulder effortlessly, "Let's go Tris, you should get your nose checked out."

I follow Four out of the training center, as he makes his way, with Caleb on his back to the infirmary. I run my hands along the exposed rocks of the pit and feel the cold metal prickle my skin as I run my hands along the safety railings, Four opens the infirmary door and he lays him down on a bed. The nurse walks around the corner and stops in her tracks when she sees Caleb, I snort and she says, "Who fucked him up?" Four smirks and nods to me, "Tris here fucked him up," she laughs and says to me amused, "got hidden talents do we?" I laugh and shake my head. The nurse walks over to Caleb and examines his face, "Minor concussion not a big deal, pretty common in dauntless," she puts some ointment on Caleb's eyes, gives him morphine drip for the pain and bandages up the cuts on his face and abdomen. Once the nurse is finished caring for Caleb she says, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself…" she says letting her blonde hair out… "I'm Ava Zelder, dauntless born," I smile and reply, "Tris Prior, transfer," Ava's eyebrows shoot up and she asks curiously, "Where did you transfer from?" I smile nervously and answer, "Abnegation." Ava's mouth drops open and she turns to me, "Are you joking?" I shake my head and she laughs, "You were born to be in dauntless that's for sure," I laugh and Four says, "I better get going, see yah Ava, Tris get your nose looked out and come straight back," I nod and Four leaves the room. Ava sits across from me and assesses my nose, she says it's broken, but can be fixed; Ava gives me a needle and puts a small patch on my nose. I sit next to Caleb and I stroke his hair, "Sorry Caleb," Ava checks his drip and asks, "You his girlfriend?" I chuckle and shake my head, "No he's my brother," Ava raises her eyebrows and murmurs, "Fuck Tris, you beat the shit out of him," I laugh and say, "I look like my mom and Caleb looks like my dad," Ava nods and says, "cool, cool." I notice a large tattoo of a flower pattern on her right fore arm and I ask, "What's your tattoo of?" Ava smiles and rolls up her sleeve, "It's a lotus mandala, it was a form of art a few hundred years back," I admire the fine artwork on Ava's fore arm and ask, "Do you have any more tattoos?" she nods and pulls her hair back into a pony tail. I didn't notice the ivy that creeps around Ava's neck and that spreads down to her collarbone, small flowers dot the vine and bloom in different colors and sizes. Ava smiles and says, "I got this one as well," she points to her left hand and I see a small blade tattooed to the side of her middle finger. I smile and say, "That's cool," Ava smiles and looks at her watch, "Oh it's break time, I'll see you around Tris," I smile at Ava as she waves goodbye and leaves, I get up, say goodbye to Caleb and leave.

When I arrive at the training room the initiates are surrounding someone, I rush over to find Peter and Four circling each other in the ring. I cock my head to the side and Will whispers to me, "Peter bet Four he could beat him in a fight," I scoff and Al says, "I know right?" Peter sneers, "I am going to beat your ass," Four's face stays placid and he says, "Stop taunting me and actually hit me," Peter charges at him and Four side steps him and elbows him in the back. Peter stumbles forward and regains his feet and turns back to Four, Peter goes to punch him in the face but Four grabs his hand and pulls him forward, using the heel of his hand to punch Peter's nose. I hear a crunch and Four knees Peter in the stomach and pushes him to the ground. Four wipes his hands on his jeans and says to us, "Never under estimate your opponent," I look down at Peter as the crowd clears. I walk to Peter and bend down, he clutches his nose and is crumpled up in a ball; I rip a bit of my T-shirt off and press it to his heavily bleeding nose, I hear a muffles thanks and Peter places his hands on top of mine. His light green eyes look into mine and I can feel his smile form from under the ripped piece of fabric, _should I feel anything_? His green eyes are mesmerizing, but not as fascinating as Four's, _Am I really thinking of Four's gorgeous eyes? _Peter's eyes have this glint in it that I should be wary about. I hear someone clear his or her throat behind me I turn to see Al, he smiles shyly and says, "Caleb is conscious and Four asked me to bring Peter to the infirmary," I smile and reply, "He's all yours," I step away from Peter and Al picks him up.

We walk to the infirmary, talking about what positions we want to get in dauntless; we arrive in the infirmary and Ava looks up to me and raises her eyebrows, "Did you beat the shit out of this fella?" I laugh and shake my head, "No Four did," Ava nods and points to a bed adjacent to Caleb's, Al sets Peter down and says, "I think Four broke his nose," I look at Peter's now crooked nose and nod, "He sure did." I hear a husky voice say my name and I turn to find Caleb sitting up in bed, with a big purple swollen eye, puss oozes out of it and I cringe. Caleb frowns and I say, "you don't look so hot," Caleb chuckles and winces, holding his abdomen, "Yeah I ran into a door," I smirk and sit down next to him, "Really? I heard this chick beat the shit out of you," Caleb smiles and answers, "No it was a very hard door frame, it smacked me straight in the eye," I add, "And the abdomen?" Caleb shakes his head and says, "No this chick kneed me in the stomach," I laugh and say, "That sounds more believable." Caleb laughs and winces again.

After a bit of coaxing I get Caleb out of bed and into a wheel chair (I offered to give him my dauntless cake). I wheel him to dinner and I push open the cafeteria door by ramming Caleb into them, he yelps in pain and I just laugh. All the tables are pretty full and I scan the room. I spot Ava sitting at a long table with another girl facing away from me, I push Caleb over to the table and I say, "May we join you?" Ava nods and I put Caleb at the end of the table and I sit next to Ava. Across from us sits a blonde girl that has striking resemblance to Ava, I raise my eye brows and the girl laughs, "Hey I'm Nova, I'm Ava's identical twin sister," I nod and reply, "I'm Tris and this is Caleb," I look at both of the twins, Nova nods and says, "We get this a lot," I laugh and say, "What are your differences?" Ava replies, "Well obviously Nova has a pixie fringe, she has more piercings, her face is skinnier than mine, she has tattoos on her left forearm and collar bone, she is shorter, has darker hair then me, and she wears all black, sometimes a bit of red and I always wear a bit purple." Nova adds, "Don't forget I am more fantastic than you," I laugh and notice the piercings on Nova's face. She has two on her left eyebrow, two on her mouth, a nose piercing, five on her left ear and two on her right. The tattoo on her collarbone is three stars, and the one on her left leg is a replica of Ava's mandala tattoo but has vines and roses. Nova pipes up, "Ava you forgot my favourite tattoo," Ava and Nova both put out their right hands and I look closely at them, they're Gemini symbols engulfed in dauntless flames, I smile and say, "Together in dauntless," Nova nods and says, "That's the message." Ava looks to Caleb and says, "You two should get matching tattoos when you get in," I laugh and Nova asks, "Your brother?" I nod and she says, "Who fucked him up?" I laugh and raise my head, "SHIT, GIRL YOUR AWESOME!"

We chat for a few minutes, until a guy with mousy brown hair and a beard walks in with a newborn baby in his arms. Nova squeals and says "There are my two favourite people!" she gets up and takes the baby off of the guy. He looks to me, and smiles, "Hey, I'm Hunter," I reply, "I'm Tris and this is my brother Caleb," Hunter shakes Caleb's hand and sits down next to Nova. She nuzzles the baby and says, "How's my little Quinn?" I look to Ava and she says, "And that Nova's baby Quinn, she's two weeks old," I smile and look at the tiny baby. She resembles Hunter with her mousy brown hair but has Nova's striking blue eyes, Nova says, "Hunter and I got married three months after my initiation, we met in the tattoo parlor," I smile and say, "Dauntless romance," Hunter smiles and says, "That's very true." I feel a poke in my back and turn to find a bruised Christina, Will and Al standing behind me, "Hey," Christina says in a croaky voice, "Can we sit with you?" I nod and look to Nova and Ava, "Sure," they say in sync. I raise my eyebrows and say, "you two are trippin' me out." They say together, "That's what we do best!" Nova and Ava look at each other and high-five, I laugh and Christina and the boys join us.

When the chef calls out that the dauntless cake is ready Hunter, Al and Will, who wheels Caleb over, go and get cake for us all. A guy with jet black hair and olive skin, sits down next to Ava and kisses her on the cheek, "Hello honey," Ava smiles and says, "Blade this is Tris and Christina," we both smile at Blade and I notice that his left arm stops just above where his elbow should be, I look at the stump and Blade says, "I was walking around the chasm one day and the ground under me gave out, I landed on a ledge and I was fine, but more of the rock gave out and a giant rock landed on my arm, shattering my bone and smashing my arm. I was rushed to hospital, when I woke up from my surgery and I found the most beautiful woman caring for me. And this beautiful woman is right here," Blade tickles Ava with his hand and Ava says to Christina and I, "You two are lucky, you got the real story this time. Most times Blade makes up bull shit and people believe it," I laugh and he nods, "It's true, I don't feel like being creative today."

Caleb has two cakes on his lap and is being wheeled over by Al; Will and Hunter follow close behind carrying two plates each. They set the cakes down at the table and all sit down, Ava introduces Blade and the boys to each other and we start eating. I eat the cake that I promised Caleb, but he didn't notice; Nova snuggles Quinn and even lets me hold her, I carefully play with her and coo over the tiny human in my arms. Al asks for a hold and Nova hands Quinn to him, almost immediately Quinn starts crying and Al panics, Hunter takes his daughter off of Al and sooths her. We joke about how Al will be a bad dad and how his children will hate him, Al seems upset about this topic at first, but laughs and joins in the banter.

I check the clock and decide to bring Caleb back to the dorms, I put him to bed and he falls asleep straight way; I quietly get into my pyjamas and go to brush my teeth. I walk into the open bathroom and find Peter brushing his teeth, he rinses out his mouth and chuckles, "A lot of people got beaten and bruised today," I chuckle and say, "You and Caleb especially," Peter laughs and says, "Thanks for helping me," I walk to the mirror and answer, "No problem, you would have done the same," Peter shrugs and I take that he wouldn't do it for me, He scratches behind his head and says, "Tris…um I was wondering if you would want to go get some coffee or hangout some time after training?" I look to Peter and I answer, "Um… I'll think about it?"

**Leave a review! Please read my other FanFic, look on my account and you shall find it there! ~N**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating sooner! I am starting school and I will be inundated with assignments and tests, also I have to give my laptop back at the end of the year so I need to wrap this up in eight weeks. Please leave a review and stay cool**_**. (• ****ε**** •)**

**Last Chapter Recap:**

"_Tris…um I was wondering if you would want to go get some coffee or hangout some time after training?" I look to Peter and I answer, "Um… I'll think about it?"_

**Tris POV:**

All us initiates are sitting at a large table, I'm sitting next to Delilah and Christina and Caleb is sitting next to Will and Al, he really does belong here. Peter is sitting at the end with Drew and Molly, Edward and Myra are sitting at the other end basically making out. I look across the table to Caleb, who is in deep conversation with Will and Al. I look to Christina who is munching on her muffin and I blurt, "Peter asked me out." Every one stops talking and looks to me, I sink down in my seat and repeat, "Peter asked me out."

Christina laughs, "Oh you're funny Tris!" I shake my head and she raises her eyebrows, "Seriously?" I nod my head. "Tris don't. In Candor he would pick fights with kids from other factions and when adults came to find out who provoked the fight, Peter would burst into tears saying it was the other kids."

I look to Al to see if Chris was serious and he nods his head at me I look down at my plate. Caleb says, "I wouldn't let you go anyway you're too young and my _little _sister." Al nods again, but Will and Christina laugh.

"Dude you can't stop guys dating your _little _sister, I've already seen so many dudes checking her out," Will snorts. "Also she beat your ass, so I bet she can do what she wants." I join in laughing with Christina and Caleb's face contorts into hurt and laughter at the same time.

I turn to Peter and he smirks at me. I see that glint in his eyes and I get up, Chris tugs at my top and I say, "I'm going to tell him that I don't want to go on the date," Everyone's faces flood with relief and I make my way over to Peter.

"So what time will I pick you up?" Peter asks, I shake my head and his head cocks to the side. "Yes or no?"

"Look Peter I need to keep my attention on getting into Dauntless and I don't really want a boyfriend right now." Peter's face stays placid and his eyes drop to the floor. "Peter maybe we could go out after initiation, if we're both here, but right now I need to focus on getting my brother and I through initiation."

Peter's eyes look into mine and he says flatly, "Okay, but I'm not waiting around for you." I hear Christina snort behind me and Peter sits back down. I go and sit back at the table and Christina is having a laughing fit.

"What?" I ask chuckling.

Chris is holding onto her stomach and rocking back and forth on her seat, "Oh Peter's face!" Tears run down her cheeks and she continues, "I have never seen him so hurt, he looked so disappointed like…like there were no more puppies to kick." That makes us all burst into laughter.

"I'm surprised that Peter would go for a stiff," Al says, I shoot him a look and he says, "He likes the Erudite girls."

Will flicks his hair and replies, "Who wouldn't like us?" We all laugh harder and Caleb pats Will on the back.

"But you have to admit us Abnegation- all rugged up in grey bland clothing- are super _hot!_" Caleb remarks, we all laugh.

Delilah says, "Yeah _totally," _I can see that Delilah has a thing for Caleb, Will nudges his shoulder and Caleb blushes.

We continue talking about which faction is the _hottest._ After a while it becomes a playful argument, we banter back and forth, making good comebacks and making everyone laugh. I jump at a loud bang and we all fall silent, I look to my right and Four is looking at all of us and he says in his _scary_ low voice, "I don't want you talking about your old factions, got it? You're in dauntless now so act like it."

Everyone falls quiet and I blurt out, "What faction did you come from?" Four's cold blue eyes lock with mine and he shakes his head.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" he asks quietly.

I shrug and answer, "I dunno maybe it's because you're so approachable," Christina gapes at me and Caleb's eyes widen in alarm.

"Careful Tris," is all Four says to me, I smile as he gets up and leaves the cafeteria. Christina is once again pissing herself with laughter, everyone else joins in and I smile.

"Girl, you got a death wish," Chris says through her laughter.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

**Caleb POV:**

We are taken back to the training room. Four lines us up and tells us how to throw knives, he shows us his stance and how to hold the blade. Tris and I mirror him without the knife at first, I hear Peter mutter, "Remember what a knife is stiffs?"

Tris picks a knife up and throws it. The blade hits the center of the target and Tris retorts, "Remember what a target is Peter?" I laugh and Peter shoots me a look. I take an even stance and copy exactly what Tris did, the knife spins through the air and hits my target in the center, a little to the left. Will congratulates me, and Delilah high-fives me, her eyes linger on mine for a second. Delilah goes back to knife throwing and shortly after she hits the target.

After a while we have all hit the target except for Al. He throws and misses; it's kind of ridiculous. Eric is fuming; you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Eric walks to Al and they talk, I can't hear them because they're a few meters away. Eric looks coldly at him, Al's face goes white, and he shakes his head and mutters something and gestures toward the airborne knives. I continue throwing my knives and I give Tris a worried look.

"Stop!" Eric yells. Everyone looks to Eric startled, he says to Al, "Go stand in front of the target." Al reluctantly shuffles over to the target and Eric adds, "If you flinch you're out, Four give me a hand?" Four scoops up three knives and he stands ready.

Tris speaks up, "Any idiot can stand in front of a target," she says. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." I stare dumbfounded at Tris's statement.

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric says. "If you're willing to take his place."

Tris nods and takes Al's place. "There goes your pretty face," hisses Peter. "Oh, wait. You don't have one."

Drew says, "Peter you just asked her out." Peter scowls, I shake my head and I puff my cheeks out and force myself to watch.

"If you flinch," Four says, slowly, carefully, "Al takes your place. Understand?" Four readies himself and pulls his arm back, I didn't even see his arm move; it just looked like he twitched. The knife land with a loud thud just a foot from her cheek; I really badly want to intervene but I know that Eric will throw me out. Tris closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"You about done stiff?" Four taunts, I scowl at him and he shakes his head slightly.

"No." Tris answers evenly.

"Eyes open then," Four taps the space between his eyebrows. Tris forces her eyes open, and holds her hands to her sides in fists. Four brings his arm back again and throws it, burying it just above Tris's skull; I want to punch someone to show my anger at this act of idiocy.

"Come on, stiff," Four says, "Let someone else stand there and take it." I need some one to restrain me; Four has no right to talk to my sister like that. As if Will can read my thoughts he grabs my shoulder and I look back to him, Will gives me a look and I turn back to Tris.

"Shut up Four!" Tris yells.

Four pulls his arm back once again; there is a flash of a blade and I look to see Tris pulling her ear away from the knife. It just nicked her ear. I'm fuming, I start toward Four but Eric's voice stops me, "I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is," says Eric, his voice smooth, "but I think that's enough for today." Eric squeezes Tris shoulder and gives her a small smile, like he's taking ownership of her actions, Tris stares blankly at Eric and he adds, "I should keep my eye on you." I want to punch Four and Eric in the face so hard right now. Taunting my little sister and thinking they can push her around? I don't think so!

All of us leave the room, but Four and Tris linger behind; I stand in the door way concealed by the shadows. I hear their whole conversation.

"Is your-" Four begins.

"You did that on purpose!" Tris shouts, her voice echoing through the vast space.

"Yes, I did," Four says quietly. "And you should thank me for helping you." I clench my jaw and ball up my fists at my sides; I want to hit something or _someone. _

Tris grits her teeth. "Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you?"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!" He glares at Tris.

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?"

"I am not sadistic." He doesn't yell, "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?"

Four crosses the room and slams the point of a knife so hard into the table that it sticks there, handle toward the ceiling. "I—" I Tris starts to shout, but he's already gone. She screams, frustrated, and wipes some blood from her ear.

I step into the training room and call to Tris, "Come on Tris dinner." She walks over to me and puffs her cheeks out in frustration. I give her a tight squeeze and ask, "Okay?" She nods and we make our way to the cafeteria.

As Tris and I enter the cafeteria, we hear cheers rise up from the transfers' table. Tris smiles and we make our way over and sit down. "Bitch you got guts!" Chris says, causing us all to laugh, "I mean seriously dude you're awesome!"

Tris shakes her head and replies, "it wasn't much."

Will scoffs, "Don't be so modest Tris!" she smiles shyly.

"I would have been out for sure," Al adds, "Thanks Tris you're so brave." We all continue talking about Tris. She seems like a star here in dauntless now, Jumping First, Turning down Peter, Taking the knives for Al, not to mention being an Abnegation transfer. I really need to get better because Tris _will _pass initiation and I'm not so sure about myself passing.

_**Guys I'm not sure if I should do visiting day or nah. And should I skip to the main parts like Tris getting attacked and the final test? (No war) Then should I skip to like two years later? I dunno. Leave a comment and I will do what you guys wish! Thank you!**_

_**~N**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! Shout out to Dauntless-Princess3392 **__**and divergentlover1005 for your comments, and this chapter will be special! And Also I need an editor please leave a comment and I will PM you! Enjoy ~N **_

**Caleb's POV:**

Visiting Day. The day heaps of people look forward to. A day where parents visit there transferred son and/ or daughter. I slip into black jeans, a black top, black jacket and combat boots; I see Tris dresses in a black dress that cuts low on her chest, black boots and her hair out, her once small arms have filled out with muscle and she has gained weight on her chest (Not a good thing). The difference from my frail younger _Abnegation _sister has completely changed into a strong, confident _Dauntless _girl. I probably have changed as well, I can feel muscles in my biceps, and my chest and abs are becoming more defined. I see Delilah looking at me from across the room and I give her a small wave, she blushes and turns back to her friend. Tris sits next to me on my bed and she puffs out her cheeks, "Today is _the _day," I nod in agreement and Tris continues, "I wonder how different we are to them, yah know? I mean like at the start of training that shirt would have been baggy on you, but now your muscles are bulging through, girls _and_ guys are checking you out, _a lot._

"I also cant believe I have _boobs, _like seriously look at em'," I cringe as Tris looks down at her breasts and she laughs, "calm down Caleb!"

"It's just you're my _little _sister I don't want you talking like that," I say, Tris rolls her eyes and I continue, "I have to approve your future boyfriends, okay?"

Tris retorts, "That means I'll never have a boyfriend!"

I nod my head and answer, "Exactly."

The initiates are taken to the Pit; there is a sea of colours, red, yellow, blue, white, and purple. I take Tris's hand so I don't loose her in the massive crowd; Will and Christina make their way over to their parents and siblings. Tris and I tail behind and end up at the Pit railing. The mist of the chasm blows on Tris and I as we stand and wait, Will stands with a woman in a blue dress. She doesn't look old enough to be his mother, but she has the same crease between her eyebrows as he does, and the same golden hair. He talked about having a sister once; maybe that's her. Next to him, Christina hugs a dark-skinned woman in Candor black and white. Standing behind Christina is a young girl, also a Candor, her younger sister.

I scan the crowd of colors, Red, blue, Black more black. Then I see her. Our mother stands alone near the railing with her hands clasped in front of her. She has never looked more out of place, with her grey slacks and grey jacket buttoned at the throat, her hair in its simple twist and her face placid. I start toward her dragging Tris behind, I hear Tris gasps and she walks quickly towards her. She came. She came for us.

Mums face stays blank as she scans over Tris, then her eyes light up. She opens her arms and Tris engulfs her in a hug. "Beatrice," she says as she smooths Tris's hair. I stop in front of them and clear my throat. "Caleb!" mum engulfs me in their hug and we all stand there together. "Well, look at you two," She says, "You've both filled out." Mum gives us both a tight squeeze. "So tell me how you guys are."

"You first." Tris says, her old habits coming back.

"Today is a special occasion," she says. "I came to see you two, so let's talk mostly about your experience. It is my gift to both of you." Our selfless mother, She should not be giving us gifts, not after we left her and my father. We walk with her toward the railing that overlooks the chasm, glad to be close to her. The last week and a half has been more affectionless than we realized. At home we did not touch each other often, and the most I ever saw my parents do was hold hands at the dinner table, but it was more than this, more than here.

"One question," I say anxious, mum nods. "Where's dad?" a smile plays on mums lips and she looks to Tris and I, my father coming visiting dauntless? That seems most unlikely. "He'll be back in a minute."

Tris has a smile plastered across her face; I can't get the smile off of my face as well. They came for us; I thought they would be too disappointed to visit us. I can see Dad's grey robes in the sea of colour, he spots us and makes his way over. It's almost like he didn't recognise Tris and I at first, his face stays placid and then when I smile, his whole face lights up and he quickens his pace.

"Caleb, Beatrice!" He says, engulfing us in a bear hug. "I've missed you two so much!" Tris has tears springing in her eyes. I'm close to tears as well. Dad slaps me on the back and says, "You've got muscle Caleb! And Beatrice you look so… grown up!" Tris laughs through her tears of joy and dad hugs her once again.

"Dad it's Tris now," Tris says as she lets go of dad. "I don't go by Beatrice anymore." Dad nods his head and looks to mum.

"That's fine with us honey." Mum says, "Caleb do you have a nickname?"

I shake my head in response and say, "No I don't have anything cooler than _Caleb._" Mum and Dad laugh.

Dad asks me to go for a walk with him and I accept. I look over my shoulder back to Tris and Mum; they're looking over at Four, Mum shakes his hand, you can see the _stiffness, _Four looks as awkward as mum. He can't be dauntless born. They start talking and mum chuckles.

"So Caleb…" Dad starts. "I've been very _selfish _lately, I kind of… disconnected with everything since your choosing day." Dad looks straight ahead; we walk along the path that lines the chasm. Dad continues, "Have you been looking after Beatrice?"

I nod my head and he smiles. I say, "She's doing incredible, everyone likes her and she has amazing skills." Dad's eyes soften and a ghost of a smile rests on his face. I resume, "But Dad I don't think I'll get through." Dad stops mid step and he turns to me.

"Look Caleb you can't give up on this, you look like you _belong _in Dauntless. I don't see you in any other faction. Not even Abnegation." I clench my jaw and rum my hand through my hair, it's grown about shoulder length now. We keep walking in silence; we stop in front of Tris and Mum.

"Lunch?" Tris asks, we make our way to the cafeteria and grab a plate of food.

"So Tris, Caleb, how has imitation been," Mum asks as she eats her peas, Mum and Dad grabbed _Abnegation _food: peas, chicken breast, and a slice of brown bread. Whereas Tris and I got hamburgers, french-fries and Dauntless cake.

Tris answers, "It's hard enough with fighting and all, but when this guy is around…" she points to me… "I can't talk to _any _guys, like seriously." Mum and dad laugh, I shake my head and Tris smirks at me.

"I don't mind Al," I say with my mouth full of food, Dad shoots me a look, and Tris rolls her eyes. "Al's pretty cool Tris, he would be _great_ for you." Dad laughs and Mum conceals a smile.

"Tris can't have a boyfriend unless I approve of him," Dad says, this brings on a round of laughter. Mum and Dad are trying hard not to laugh; Abnegation thinks it's _self-indulgent. _Tris waves to Christina across the room; her mum and sister trail behind her, they sit next to us on the long table. Mum and Christina's mum make polite conversation, while Chris introduces us to her little sister, Rose.

"Are you guys stiffs?" Rose asks, I shake my head and she continues, "You're parents are so you are."

"We're dauntless now." Tris says irritated, "We don't belong in Abnegation, we chose to leave."

Chris nods and adds, "Just as I chose to leave Candor." Rose screws up her face and continues eating her cake. A while later Will sits down with his sister; she gives a curt nod to our parents. She looks like Will, if she wasn't three years older they could be twins.

"So Will these are your friends?" She asks, Will nods and she continues, "Well wont you introduce me?"

Will clears his throat, "Cara this is, Tris, Caleb, Christina and… Al should be around somewhere." We all scan the cafeteria, no luck on finding Al. Will puffs out his cheeks and continues, "we've all been helping each other through initiation."

Cara nods and says, "Pleasure to meet you all and your… families." She quickly glances at my parents; they give a warm smile, Cara clears her throat. We continue eating and exchanging polite conversation.

**This will continue onto chapter 6! Till then stay awesome and don't forget to read me, and my twins **_**Hunger Games **_**Fanfic, it's called Aftermath go onto her page at Beauty and Brutality and Wallah! Thanks babes ~N **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey lovelies this is an uber long chapter… so chapter seven won't be very long sorry! Still looking for an editor so please leave a review and I will private message you. Enjoy ~N**_

**Tris POV:**

I excuse myself from the table and head for the dorm room bathroom. I make my way down through the Pit, to be stopped by an old Candor couple. "Excuse me," the woman says. "Do you know my son? Albert?"

"Albert?" I repeat. "Oh—you mean Al? Yes, I know him."

"Do you know where we can find him?" she says, gesturing to a man behind her. He is tall and as thick as a boulder. Al's father, obviously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him this morning. Maybe you should look for him up there?" I point at the glass ceiling above us.

"Oh my," Al's mother says, fanning her face with her hand. "I would rather not attempt that climb again. I almost had a panic attack on the way down here. Why aren't there any railings along those paths? Are you all insane?"

I smile a little. A few weeks ago I might have found that question offensive, but now I spend too much time with Candor transfers to be surprised by tactlessness.

"Insane, no," I say. "Dauntless, yes. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him." I make my way to the dorm room, into the bathroom. I come out a minute later, and see Al sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey," I say, pulling him out of his daze.

"Oh hey," Al says snapping back to reality, "How are you?"

"Great. Your parents were looking for you." Al shakes his head and puffs out his cheeks. "They seemed concerned," I add.

I sit down next to him on the bed. My leg is barely half the width of his, even now that it's more muscular than it was. He wears black shorts. His knee is purple-blue with a bruise and crossed with a scar.

"You didn't want to see them?" I say.

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing," he says. "I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying."

"Well…" I struggle to come up with something to say. "What's wrong with how you're doing?"

Al laughs harshly. "I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing well."

"By choice, though. Couldn't you tell them that, too?"

He shakes his head. "Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they said they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless, both of them. They wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to them."

"Oh." I tap my fingers against my knee. Then I look at him. "Is that why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?"

Al shakes his head. "No. I guess it was because…I think it's important to protect people. To stand up for people, like you did for me." He smiles at me. "That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do, right? That's what courage is. Not…hurting people for no reason."

Al and I sit in silence for a while, I shift in my spot and Al stretches, "I feel braver when I'm around you, you know," he says. "Like I could actually fit in here, the same way you do." His arm rests on my shoulder and I freeze, _what the fuck? _I don't move… I'm frozen. I lean forward so his arms falls away, I sit back up straighter and I look to Al, his eyes show hurt but his face stays placid.

"I should be going," I get up and give Al a curt nod. I leave the room quickly and make my way back to the cafeteria; I go back to my seat and find that Ava and Nova have joined our table. They both give me a large smile as I sit next to Christina, "Hey twins," I say.

"Hey Tris," They say in sync, they laugh and Nova says, "We were just talking about how you beat the shit out of Caleb!" I laugh with the rest of our table, Caleb's cheeks flush, which starts another round of laughter.

"It was a one time thing," Caleb says.

"What ever you say buddy," Ava says as she pats him on the back, everyone laughs again, "But Mr and Mrs Prior, you would be happy to know that Caleb and Tris made an excellent choice choosing Dauntless, they belong here." Mum's eyes soften and dad has a smile lingering on his lips.

"Thank you Ava, it's good to hear that our children are being looked after," Dad says, Ava gives him the thumb up and she slings her arm around my shoulder.

We continue talking and bantering until the whistle sounds for the end of visiting day. Caleb and I walk with mum and dad to the pit and we give them a hug, "I can't see a lick of tattoo ink on your skin," Dad says to us as he inspects us for the last time.

"That might change," I joke, dad smiles and gives us one more hug.  
>Mum embraces me one last time and she asks, "How have the fights been? How are you ranked?"<p>

"Ranked?" I say. "You know that I've been fighting? You know that I'm ranked?" Mum stands back next to dad and she smiles.

"Mum were you dauntless?" Caleb asks, Dad smiles as well and mum winks at us. They make their way up the stairs and disappear out of sight. "Shit Tris our mum was dauntless," Caleb whispers. I smile and nod my head.

**Caleb POV:**

Today is a free day so we can do what we want, so Tris, Christina, Will, Al and I decided to go train. So now we are practicing hitting the punching bag and learning new tricks off each other; I'm on a punching bag with Al, Will is with Chris and Tris is by herself. "Caleb," Al says quietly, I look to him and he continues, "I kind of made a move on Tris."

I freeze and ask, "Did she reject you?" Al nods his head and says, "I thought you would be angry." I shake my head and answer, "I would rather you than Peter or any _other _dauntless guy." Al smiles and we continue training.

We all decide to try fighting each other under the condition that we can concede. Will and Tris go first, they circle each other, Will steps in to hit Tris in the jaw, she side steps him and punches him in the throat and he stumbles back. Will regains his feet and sweeps Tris's feet out from under her; she hits the floor with a bang. She then sweeps Will's feet and he tumbles to the ground, Tris gets up and kicks Will in the stomach and he crumples up in a ball; Will says, "I concede, I don't want to be bashed by a chick." We all laugh and we decide that Christina and I will fight.

We circle each other and I punch her in the nose, she stumbles back and I uppercut her in the stomach, Tris yells, "Don't do that she wont be able to have kids." We all laugh and Chris launches her self at me, and she punches my abdomen.

I stumble backwards and Chris shakes her hand out, "Do you have a metal bar there?" I laugh and kick her hip, she falls side ways to the ground and she laughs, "I concede, God you fucking Prior kids." We all laugh and I make my way out of the circle.

Will and Chris fight, Christina pummels Will, which is pretty predictable. Al just sits in the corner the whole time, he watches us but he mostly watches Tris, Which I think is stalker-ish. We all leave the training room all bruised, battered, and happy, Christina exclaims, "Let's go and get tattoos!" We all agree and make our way to the tattoo parlour.

Tris smiles at the tattoo lady, "Hey Tori." Tori smiles and says, "Well look at you, I heard you were first jumper." Tris nods and turns to us, Tori asks, "All tattoos?" we all nod and scatter around the shop. I pick up a photo and down the bottom it says: _Tribal._

I walk over to Tori and say, "I want this one." I hold up the piece of paper and she nods.

"Where do you want it?" Tori asks, I shrug and she continues, "I would recommend from your bicep to your shoulder, then it could go onto our peck." I agree.

I take my shirt off and say, "I want it on the left side."

"Now I see why my hand hurts," Chris says, "He's ripped!" I laugh and Tris shakes her head.

I sit there for about an hour while Tori wipes my arm down with numbing cream and then she draws on my skin with a purple pen and then she starts with the needle. The blood flow from the rest of my body to my bum has been cut off, because of me sitting there for so long, it has been about two hours. Christina got the _Ying-yang _symbol but with red and black on her wrist, Will got a flame on his peck, Al got a spider on the back of his neck and Tris got three birds on her left collar bone they look like they're flying to her heart. When Tris was done she came over to Tori and I and said pointing to the birds, "These are Mum, Dad and you." I smile and she said, "Are you going to get anything for me?" I laugh.

Tori holds me down with her hand. "Don't laugh," she snaps. I stop and I give Tris a look, she laughs and wanders over to Christina. After another three hours of sitting in the chair, trying not to fidget, I have a finished tattoo. In every section of the tattoo I have a different pattern, some are black, some are red, others have flames in them and the one closest to my heart has Tris's birds.

When Tori wipes down my tattoo and gives me a patch for it she says, "You can get a free piercing since you took so long."

I think for a moment and shake my head, "Can I save it?" Tori nods and calls to Hunter, "Write down Caleb's name!" We hear a reply and Tori says, "Well you should go to the infirmary to get that properly patched up and get them to have a look at your bruises." I nod and ease my way off the chair; I don't want to get my shirt on because my shoulder hurts too much.

I look around for Tris and Will says, "They've already gone to the infirmary." I nod and we make our way down to the pit.

I notice a lot of girls looking at me, I smile to myself and Al says, "Dude you're a chick magnet." I laugh which sends shard of pain through my shoulder. We continue walking for a while, and I see Delilah walking. I wave to her and she stops mid step and looks at my bear chest.

"Hey Caleb," She says quietly, "Did you get a tattoo?"

"Yep, I got a tribal tattoo," I answer; I notice she hasn't acknowledged Will or Al yet. "You know Will and AL?"

"Oh yeah," She says smiling at them, I look at her violet eyes and jet-black hair, and how her mouth pouts slightly when she's not smiling, but its rare to see Delilah not smiling. "So where you guys going?" She asks in her soft voice.

I don't answer for a few seconds because I'm taking in her beauty and I feel Will's elbow nudge me, "Oh, um, we're going to the infirmary." Delilah nods stealing a quick glance at my bare chest and I smile, "We'll see yah later." We say our goodbyes again and Will, Al and I make our way to the infirmary.

When we walk inside, I see Tris getting her collarbone patched up by Ava and Christina is sitting on a bed with her legs swinging. "Hey guys," Chris says, She gets down and I see a patch on her wrist where her tattoo is, "Can I see the finished product Caleb?" I nod and sit down on a bed. Will and Al help me peel off the bandage. Christina smiles and she says, "That's sick." Everyone agrees.

When Tris is done she comes over to get a closer look, she scans the different patterns. Tris smiles every time she looks at a new pattern, she gasps when she sees the birds. I smile as she hugs me, I wince a little at the contact and I l say, "I got something for you since you got something for me." Tris pulls away and I see tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Caleb, I love you," she says as she hugs me again, I chuckle.

"I love you too Tris but I need to get patched up now, Tris," she lets go, wipes the tears away from her cheeks and nods.

After I'm patched up and I have my shirt on, we go back to the dormitory and we find Four standing at the front of the room with a chalk board. "For those of you who just came in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined," he says. "After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earn depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat. You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward preying on the weak. That is cowardice." Every one looks around at each other and I think Peter shoots me a death stare, I look to Delilah and she gives me a reassuring smile.

Four continues, "Stage two of training is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low in stage one." I look to Tris and her face has gone a shade of white, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she smiles at me.

"We will announce the cuts tomorrow," Four says. "The fact that you are transfers and the Dauntless-born initiates are not will not be taken into consideration. Four of you could be factionless and none of them. Or four of them could be factionless and none of you. Or any combination there of. That said, here are your ranks."

He hangs the board on the hook and steps back so we can see the rankings:

1. Edward

2. Peter

3. Delilah

4. Will

5. Christina

6. Molly

7. Tris

8. Caleb

9. Drew

10. Al

11. Myra

"Look at you two. Number six and seven," Will says, grinning.

"Still might not have been good enough," I remind him.

"It will be, don't worry," he says. "We should celebrate."

"Well, let's go, then," says Christina, grabbing Tris's arm with one hand and Al's arm with the other. "Come on, Al. You don't know how the Dauntless-borns did. You don't know anything for sure."

Al shrugs off Christina's hand, "I'm gonna' go to bed." We all look at Al's sad face and he walks away. Instead of going out we all decide to go to bed. I can rest easy knowing that Tris and I have a chance of actually getting into dauntless.

**Don't forget to read my twin and I's **_**Hunger Games **_**Fanfic, tis called Aftermath go onto her page at Beauty and Brutality. Thank you guys for reading! Stay sweet~ N**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, okay so most of you may have seen the Authors note I posted. Yeah so if you have **_**any **_**questions please PM me and I will figure out the problem. So enjoy this chapter! ~N**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, THE VERY TALENTED VERONICA ROTH WROTE THE DIVERGENT TRILIOGY.**

**Simulation training, Caleb POV: **

I got a date with Delilah! I just walked up to her one day and said, "Would you mind going out with me?" she accepted and now I am choosing what to wear. Tris helps me pick out a maroon button down, a pair of black chinos, brown boots and she made me get a haircut. I look over at the chalkboard-which holds our rankings- that Eric put up earlier this evening. Tris and I moved up a ranking since the Edward incident, Myra also left. And now Tris is first and I am coming fifth, Delilah is coming third behind Peter, Christina and Will are seventh and ninth and Al is dead last. I'm trying hard to conceal my Divergence, but if Tris is one she's sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Caleb?" Will asks me from his bunk.

"Yeah," I answer nervous for the date.

"If Chris and I can beat you and Tris in the fights, why can't we beat you when we're training?" He asks quizzically.

"I don't know, we watched you fight and we knew your fighting techniques so yeah. That's most likely why." I answer thinking back to the training session, "How about you, Tris?"

Tris looks over to Will and says, "I memorized the way you fight, and I memorized the way everyone fights. But each time I lost and I only beat Molly that one time, but since then I have been training early in the morning."

Christina walks in from the bathroom drying her hair, "Yeah I could hear you get ready every morning, and I wondered what you were doing. I thought you were going out to see a boy." I tense up at the word _Boy, _Christina laughs, "Dude calm down."

They all laugh and I check the clock on the wall, it's 8:24 pm. I stand up and smooth down my pants, "Well I better go, I promised to meet Delilah at the Pit." Everyone wishes me good luck, I hug Tris and I make my way down to the Pit.

I round a corner and find Delilah talking to Peter near the Chasm rails - his eyes are glinting - I clench my jaw and make my way over to them. Delilah is wearing a black dress that has a high neck and a low back, it has sleeves that stop at her bicep and it stops just above her knee; Her black hair is out and it falls in loose ringlets around her shoulders. She turns and smiles at me, "Caleb!" I smile and smile shyly at her.

"Hey Delilah," I say timidly, "You ready to go?"

She nods and turns to Peter, "I'll see you later. Caleb and I are going on a date." Peter's eyes narrow at me, I smile back at him and he turns his head to Delilah.

"I'll see you later," He says as he walks away, "Think about what I asked you!"

I cock my head to the side and ask, "What's that about?"

Delilah looks in Peter's direction and replies, "He just wanted to know if I wanted to get coffee sometime, but then I said 'isn't that the line you used to ask out Tris?' and he got all defensive. But if today goes well I don't think I'll be going." I can feel blood rush to my cheeks and I smile, Delilah smiles shyly.

I extend my elbow to her and say, "Shall we?"

Delilah laughs, "We shall."

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Delilah and I went to the roof where we jumped to get into dauntless. We brought a blanket; some cake and the chef gave us some soft drink. I'm sitting next to Delilah, and her hair falls loosely in her face and her big violet eyes stare intently at the stars.

"Delilah," I almost whisper, Her head turns to me and her mouth is pouting slightly, "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

Delilah's eyes light up and she whispers back, "Do you mind if I kiss you first?" She leans in close to me and I cup her cheek in my hand, her hand runs through my now short hair and she pulls her lips to mine. I'm taken by surprise how soft her lips are, and how good at kissing she is.

I pull away and look down at her lips, "you're really good at this."

"Really?" She asks surprised, "You're my first kiss."

I raise my eyebrows and ask, "Are you serious?" Delilah nods and I touch my forehead to hers, "You're my first kiss." She smiles and then presses her self into my chest, she shifts into my lap and snuggles into my chest, and I wrap my arms around her. I lean my head down so my chin is resting on her shoulder.

"I really, really like you Caleb," Delilah whispers, her breath hot on my cheek and her lips tickling my ear. "Do you want to go out again sometime?" I nod and she smiles.

"Can I kiss you again?" I ask sheepishly. Delilah answers by lightly kissing my lips and resting the palm of her hand on my chest, I pull her in tighter and I kiss her firmer.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

We make it back at the dorm rooms at around midnight; I slip into my bed - still in my clothes - and look over to Tris's. It's empty. She must be at the bathroom or something, I close my eyes and think of Delilah's soft lips on mine and the warmth radiating off of her when she sat in my lap. I look over to Tris's bed and can't help but feel something is wrong. I shake my head and I get pulled into sleep.

**Tris's POV (P.S. my twin wrote this Tris's POV!):**

After I have finished my dinner I get up from my seat, "Well guys that was delicious, but I am tired so I'm gonna go and hit the hay," I receive a round of 'Tris c'mon, it's not even that late', "Guys I am so tired! I'll see you guys tomorrow," this time I get a round of 'Okay, if you insist, see you tomorrow'.

I walk through the pit and I skim my hand along the jagged rock wall and hum a song that I forgot the words to. As I'm leaving the pit I can't help but shake the feeling that something, no, someone, is following me so I walk a little bit faster. After a minute or two, I still can't shake the feeling so I stop and bend down as if I need to tie my shoe laces; I wait for a bit, but no one walks past me so I just continue on my journey back to the dorms. As I walk I hear foot steps behind me and I turn around to see who it is, but no one is there, _must be my imagination_, I think, I did just feel like someone was following me. When I start nearing the chasm the footsteps appear again, but then the sound of the chasm drown them out. Once again, I turn to see if anyone is there, but then again _no one is there_, so I just mentally bitch slap myself and continue walking.

Just as I'm about to walk over the bridge of the chasm, I feel hands pull me back and pin me again the wall. I see that there at least three guys, or girls, holding me in place; one is pinning my arms up and using his (it's definitely a guy) body to hold my in place. All three of them have baklavas covering their faces; I try to rip the baklava off of they guy that is pinning against the wall, but I fail.

"It's not gonna be that easy, stiff," I instantly recognize the voice, it's Peter.

"What the hell do you want Peter?" I hiss,

"Uhh, just a little pay back for dissing me and also for Delilah," he replies,

"What the fuck does this have to do with Delilah?" I spit,

"Well, it's not so much about what you did, but what your brother did, well what he is doing,"

"Is this about his date with Delilah?"

"Wow, you maybe pretty but you're sure as hell not smart!" with this he rips me away from the wall and corners me towards the chasm railing. I grab on to the railing so tight that my knuckles are going white. "Okay, grab her," Peter directs, and with this the two other guys grab my arms, but I refuse to let go of the railing. As the guys are holding my arms, Peter walks towards me slowly; he takes off his mask and looks me up and down. As I stand there staring at him, anticipating his next move, I catch a scent from one of the guys that are holding my arms, _Lemongrass and sage_, Al? I manage to rip my arm free of the attacker on my left, and I tear the baklava off of the attacker on my right. And there he is, staring at me with wide and alert eyes, and a face that shows a desperate look. The other attacker – probably Drew or Molly – grabs my left arm again, and then Al uses his free hand to cover my mouth. I look back towards Peter, and he has an evil look on his face, he comes closer and once again looks me up and down. "Okay lets see what we are dealing with here," his hand makes its way up my thigh, my stomach and then rests just below my chest. I let out a muffled scream as I try to get out of the guys grip, but it's no use. "You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." The other boys laugh. Bile starts to rise in my throat and I swallow the horrible taste. "Wait, I think I found something!" His hand squeezes me. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming. More laughter. I kick Peter in the balls and he crumbles onto the ground and yelps in pain, I then bite Al's hand and he releases my mouth for a second so I let out a scream. But then Al's hand covers my mouth again, and I begin to cry,

"You are gonna pay for that, Stiff," Peter says as he gets up off the floor and punches my in my temple. Everything is blurry when I look up, and then I feel some one punch me in the abdomen, I cry out in pain and then I feel Peter grab me by the throat. He holds me above the railing and I start to gasp for air. My arms make their way to his hands that clasp my throat and claw for him to let go; my legs are flailing around and a few times I kick Peter. "You fucking bitch," he yells, he brings me back over the railing and I fall to the ground, I try to catch my breath. Once again I am hauled up by Al and the other attacker grab my arms, blood is now interfering with my vision so I shut eyes and then blink the blood away, but it just keeps coming so I give up. "Oh poor Trissy," Peter says with a fake pout, "are you hurt?" I start to scream again but Al's hand stops me again. "Chuck her over," I hear Peter direct. Just as they are lifting me over, Al's hand slips from my mouth.

"Stop that," he snaps. I recognize his low, distinct voice. The attackers drop me to the ground and hit my head on the railing on the way down, and it send waves of pain all through my body, I then turn to see a familiar face throw Al to the ground and then Peter, he punches the other attacker in the face and I hear a yelp. I see that it's Drew now; his carrot orange hair is showing. He makes his way over to Al and kicks him a few times, he then turns to Peter who is now running away. Four diverts his attention to a squirming Drew and picks him up by the collar and pins him up against the wall, he then punches in the face a few times and then lets him drop to the ground.

"Four." I croak. He makes his way over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Tris?" he asks, obviously concerned, I shake my head but it sends more waves of pain through my body so I stop. I feel an arm slip under my legs and then another slip behind my back, and then pick my up. I then realise Four is carrying me bridal style. I loose all control of myself as I drift out of consciousness, and let my head rest against Four's chest.

**Hope you guys liked Tris POV that was written by my twin! (She is taking a bow now.) So leave a review and I love you guys so much. (Sorry for the confusion with the rankings and all, I based it all off of the book and I needed to add in Delilah and Caleb. So don't get too worried there!) I love all you pansycakes! ~N**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Remember to review and I love you guys lots like jelly-tots! ~N**

**Caleb POV:**

I wake up and I peer over my blanket and see Tris's bed untouched. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes, _where could she be? _I get out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom, empty. I go over to Will's bunk and shake him awake.

"Will," I whisper, he rubs his eyes and squints at me, "Have you seen Tris since I left last night?"

Will shakes his head and answers groggily, "She left dinner early and walked back to the dorms alone. I haven't seen her since." I think for a while and concern starts to cloud my thoughts. Will gets down from his top bunk and walks over to Christina.

He shakes her gently and whispers, "Christina have you seen Tris?" she shakes her head and pulls the blanket over her head.

"No I haven't, so can I get some sleep?" She whines from under the blanket.

I go over to them and sigh, "Chris this is serious, have you seen Tris since after dinner?" Christina pops her head out the blanket and shakes her head. I run my hands through my hair and shut my eyes, _please don't be dead. _

"Dude she's won't be dead," Will whisper reassuringly.

"I said that out loud?" I ask, Will and Christina nod and I exhale. I shake my head of the thought and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find -a very concerned looking- Delilah standing in her over sized nightshirt.

"What's wrong Caleb?" She asks quietly.

"We can't find Tris," I reply, "And no one has seen her since dinner."

Delilah nods and thinks for a moment, "Maybe she's in the infirmary."

"Why would she be in the infirmary," Christina asks, now fully awake.

"Maybe she fell and broke her arm, there are hundreds of possibilities, any thing can happen in Dauntless." Delilah responds, we all get changed and head to the infirmary.

When we arrive we find Ava spinning around on her desk chair. She stops when she sees us and says, "What you kids up to?"

I answer, "We can't find Tris, is she in here?"

Ava looks down at a logbook and shakes her head, "Nope she wasn't signed in during the night or yesterday." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, Ava looks at her watch, "I only got on shift an hour ago so maybe she was brought in but not signed in." She beckons us into the infirmary and leads us to the beds. The only people there are Drew and Al, I don't know why Al is here but who am I to ask questions. We agree to look elsewhere for my missing sister, we all say goodbye to Ava and decide to split up, me with Delilah and Christina and Will together.

Delilah and I go to the Pit first and Will and Christina check the train tracks and the training room. I scan the pit and Delilah checks all the storefronts, I decide to check if Tori knows where she is. I walk into the tattoo parlor and find Tori sitting down at the desk.

"Hey Tori," I say.

She turns around and smiles at me, she checks her watch, "It's a bit early for a tattoo, unless you want a big one." I shake my head.

"We can't find Tris, I was wondering if she was here," I say.

Tori shakes her head and replies, "Nah dude I haven't seen her, but if I do I'll tell her that you were looking for her." I nod in thanks and I go back to Delilah.

"Anything?" She asks.

"Nope," I say, "We'll keep looking.

*****Page Break*****

Will, Christina, Delilah and I meet up for lunch. We've been searching for hours, we skipped breakfast, looking in every place possible; we regroup our selves over some hot dogs and French fries. I sip my water and listen to Will, he tells us where him and Christina looked for Tris. They checked the train tracks, the pier, the fear landscape and around the roofs. Delilah and I checked the training room, the pit the net and the cafeteria.

"Well she's got to be somewhere," Christina says through her hot dog, "She hasn't vanished off the face of the earth."

I continue eating in silence, thinking of where Tris would have gone. That's when I hear Chris gasp, "Tris!' she calls. I turn to see Tris walking toward us with her hair messed up and her face bruised. I get up and I almost run to her, I engulf her in a hug and she hugs me back.

"Where were you?" I ask quietly.

"Let me sit down and I'll tell all you guys." She answers.

We sit at the table and Tris tells us all about the encounter she had with Peter, Drew and Al. I clench my jaw and ball my fists when I hear what they did to her, I feel the anger boil up through my body and I want to find Al. Christina and Delilah hug Tris when she's done with the story, I hug her again and say, "I'm gonna kill Al."

At just that moment Al walks through the door and he walks toward Tris, he stops in front of us and he nose is wrapped in white cotton and his eye is all black, "Tris." He croaks, "I'm so sorry."

Tris stands up and says evenly, "Get away from me you coward, and don't you come near me ever again." Al's eyes fill up with tears and he sobs.

I get up and growl, "Don't touch her or even look at her, ever."

Al pleads "Caleb I'm your friend plea-"

I cut him off, "you heard her get away you disgusting human being!"

I launch myself at Al and punch him hard in the nose; I hear it crack under my knuckles. I go in for another hit and I feel someone dragging me back, I look back at Will and he shakes his head.

"Caleb, Four rescued me don't worry," Tris says from behind me, "He looked after me during the night. And I am pretty sure he broke his nose before you did that."

I turn on my heel and look at Tris, "Four took you to his apartment?" She nods in reply and I turn to Four's table.

"Four," I call.

**Four's POV:**

I bring Tris back to the cafeteria, she thanks me again and walks inside, glancing back at me as she does so. I wait a few seconds and then make my way inside to Zeke's table. I look over to see Tris being hugged by Caleb, I feel a pang of jealousy in my chest and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. He brings her back to their table, after a while Caleb gets angrier and angrier, steam is practically blowing out of his ears; a moment later Al comes through the doors. I tense up and tighten my jaw; Tris gets up and Caleb stands behind her. She says something and Al starts sobbing. Caleb then says something and Al starts to talk, Caleb cuts him off and punches him square in the nose. Will pulls him back and Caleb turns to Tris, she says something and her eyes flick to me.

Caleb turns around to me, and calls "Four."

I grunt as I get out of my seat and walk over to him, "Yeah?"

Caleb extends his hand to me and I shake it. "Thank you so much Four, you saved my _little sister _when I couldn't and I am forever grateful."

I ponder over his words, _little sister. _"You're Tris's older brother?" Caleb nods and chuckles.

"What did you think we were?" Tris asks.

I shrug in response and say, "I honestly don't know." They all laugh and Caleb thanks me again. I smile and say its no problem.

"If I didn't break his nose you sure as hell did," I say to Caleb, her laughs again.

"You're alright Four," Caleb says, "You're better then I thought."

I smile, "You're not so bad you're self."

***Page Break***

Since I found out that Caleb and Tris are siblings, I can't help but feel better. I feel like I want no need to be with her, she has this fierce look in her eyes. She broke down when she found out about Al's death and she told me she was divergent, confirming my suspicions. Her eyes were strong though, she powered though the hurt and the sadness that over took her, Caleb helped Tris through and her friends comforted her. Caleb and Delilah are going steady now and you can see that they are falling in deep love with each other; I hope I have that privilege of falling in love one day, but the thing is.

I already am.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter not my best writing but any way keep on reviewing and I will keep on posting! My goal is 25 reviews this time round! Don't be shy! Luv all you all ~N. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting for a while, this chapter is long over due. I kind of lost my drive to write for a while (I haven't been myself lately). But now I am kind of back on track! And sorry for rushing that last chapter I didn't know what to write about. Enjoy~ N**

**Tris POV:**

Simulations. It is the last day of training, the day that will make the rest of our lives. Caleb is a nervous wreck in the corner with Delilah soothing him, Will and Christina are now a couple and are cuddling on the bed and I am contemplating my life in dauntless (if I get in of course). Four walks into the already silent room and says, "You guys ready for the rest of your lives?" we all stand up and follow Four to the fear landscape room. I stand with Christina and Will, and I see Uriah Lynn and Marlene (I met them after Al's death), they beckon me over and I sit on the floor next to them. Uriah attempts to make small talk and makes a couple of jokes, but you can see no one is in the mood for laughter when our lives are just minutes away. Minutes pass, which seem like hours and the number of people dwindle; Caleb is called in after Drew, then Christina is called, and after a few minutes Will. Then Peter. I don't watch them. I know only how much time it takes them: twelve minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, and then my name.

"Tris," Four calls, I hastily make my way over to him and he places his hand on the small of my back, his fingers catch under my top and I shiver. His touch sends electricity through me and I look into his deep blue eyes, they burn with what… lust? Want? I don't know what it is, but I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I go into the middle of the fear landscape room and Eric pushes the needle into my neck.

*****Page Break*****

**Four POV: **

Every initiate has finished, and Tris passed with flying colours. Caleb did really well only being a minute behind her, at three minutes twenty. I feel confident in my future with Tris, I feel a pull towards her; that's why I am making my way towards her right now. Just before the names will be announced, I weave through the crowded cafeteria and find her sitting with her friends; I step back and wait for Eric to present the positions. Once the screen shows the top ten names the crowd goes ballistic, Tris jumps up and screams and hugs all her friends. I take look up at the board.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Caleb

4. Delilah

5. Lynn

6. Marlene

7. Peter

8. Will

9. Christina

As I expected Caleb got a high rank; I know he's divergent. He's just good at hiding it. I wait for just the right moment to go over to her, Will and Christina kiss and Caleb and Delilah kiss as well. I can see Tris shift awkwardly so I make my way over to her; I tap her on the shoulder and yell, "Congratulations you're dauntless now." Her smile widens, then out of nowhere she throws her arms around my neck and she nuzzles her head into my shoulder.

"Thank you Four!" Tris says, she pulls back so her grey-blue eyes look into mine, "Thank you so much." She nuzzles her head into my chest again and I squeeze my arms around her.

I lean my head down to her ear and say, "Well Tris I always knew that you belonged here." Her head leans back and her eyes scan over my face, a smirk plays on her lips and I can see she is blushing ever so slightly.

We hugged longer than any normal people would and Christina noticed, she kind of nudged Tris when we broke away from each other. I then shook Caleb's hand and congratulated him on ranking third. Caleb and Delilah then disappeared I don't know where but I know they were celebrating. Peter was fuming and his friends were kicked out, I smiled knowing he won't be able to get a job better than gate guard. Uriah hugged Tris, I kind of tensed up at their contact, but it was quickly broken apart when Marlene took over and kissed Uriah square on the mouth. Not surprisingly he kissed back and they disappeared just like Caleb and Delilah did.

*****Page Break*****

Zeke decided to throw a celebration party for his brother and his friends. So I am standing here in the corner of his apartment with a beer in my hand, scanning the crowd. So many people are either drunk, or making out with someone or both, I sip on my beer can and feel the cold liquid run down my throat. I see the front door open and in walks Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Tris; I place the beer on a table and smooth down my jeans, I tuck my hands into my pockets nervously and apprehensively make my way over to her. She's wearing the same dress she wore the day I told her she looked good at the Pit, I clear my throat and her face lightens up at the sight of me. "Hello Tris," I say politely, "How are you this evening?"

"Oh I'm grand, Four," She answers, "This party is… fun."

I laugh and say, "All parties in dauntless end up like this one." Tris laughs.

The static of a microphone cuts Tris off and we hear Zeke's voice boom. "People who are not close friends with me and people who did not just pass initiation please leave immediately." About three quarters of the people file out of the front door leaving us with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, Caleb, Delilah, Tris and I. We assemble into a circle and Zeke begins, "We, as in me have decided to play Never Have I Ever. For those who did not have the privilege to grow up in a society where such games are accepted here are the rules: You have a drink and we go in a circle saying 'never have I ever' blah, blah, blah. You could say never have I ever seen a pigeon and everyone who has seen a pigeon has to take a drink. So the person who is the most sober wins. The person who says 'never have I ever' has to never had done it before okay?" We all nod and Zeke says, "Uriah, baby would you do the honours?"

Uriah clears his throat and says, "Never have I ever gone a day with out dauntless cake." All of us take a drink and Uriah laughs.

Marlene's next, "Never have I ever not told someone I love them." No one takes a drink, I sip mine thinking of Marcus and the damage he caused to me, and my mother. Every one looks and me and I keep my eyes down.

"Continue," I say and everyone looks away.

Will says, "Never have I ever… gotten a piercing." No one drinks besides Lynn, Uriah and Caleb.

"Caleb you have a piercing?" Tris asks.

Caleb nods and points to his eyebrow, "I got it just before I got here."

They continue on with stupid ones and really funny ones. Its not until Christina says, "Never have I ever slept with someone." Everyone takes a drink, even Christina. I don't because… well I haven't.

Tris keeps her drink to the side and her eyes widen at Caleb. He nods slightly blushing, Tris laughs and slaps his shoulder. "Christina!" Zeke yells, "You can't say that unless you haven't."

"Well this game needed spicing up!" She counters. We all laugh and they all turn on Tris and I. "Tris!" Chris hollers, "Four!" We both look at Chris and she continues, "What the fuck?!"

"Dude it's not that big of a deal!" Tris says, "I haven't ever had a boyfriend and remember I came from Abnegation, no sex out of marriage."

Chris nods and turns to me, "How 'bout you Four, have you slept with anyone?"

I gulp and shake my head, "Nope… no one that special yet." All the girls sigh and Zeke pats me on the back.

"Now here is a gentleman!" Zeke exclaims and everyone cheers. Eventually we all get sick of _'Never Have I Ever'_ so Uriah has the bright idea of playing strip _'Candor or Dauntless.' _Uriah goes over the rules for the non-Candor or dauntless and we begin.

"So Will Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

Will responds, "Candor."

Uriah says, "Okay Pansycake, was Christina your first kiss?"

Will goes all red and he replies, "No… my friend Lillian was, she was my girlfriend before the choosing ceremony." Christina laughs and kisses him on the cheek. Will relaxes and asks, "Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." I reply.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Will questions.

I quickly say, "No dauntless I choose dauntless."

Everyone laughs and Will says, "I dare you to answer my question."

Everyone whoops and I can feel my cheeks go bright red. "Okay… I haven't yet kissed anyone yet." Everyone's jaws drop and they look at me quizzically. "What?" I ask irritated.

"It's just," Marlene stutters, "You're so… Four, any girl would want you." Uriah shoots her a look, "Except me and maybe Christina and Shauna."

Everyone chuckles and we continue through the game until Christina is pretty drunk and asks Tris, "Tris have you ever kissed a boy or girl? No judgement." Tris shakes her head and looks down at her shoes. "What?! My Trissy wissy, has never been kissed?" Christina slurs. Tris shakes her head again and sips on her drink.

"O My God!" Chris exclaims, "Tris I dare you to kiss Four!" My eyes widen and Tris looks over to me, her eyes alert. "That's so romantic, O My God I'm a GENIUS!" Christina squeals.

Luckily Caleb intervenes, "No one is kissing my little sister!"

Christina pouts and says, "Well if Tris can't kiss Four, then I dare you… Caleb to Kiss Four!"

**Hey guys…again sorry for the extremely late chapter and rushing the last one. (You can blame school for that) But yeah I have been a bit **_**off **_**lately and I don't have the drive to do anything so yah. Please leave a review and my goal is 5 reviews this chapter! Thanks guys. ~N**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy so many of you read my story (**_**and you like it)**_** it means a lot! So here is chapter 10 please enjoy! ~N**

_**Last chapter recap:**_

_Caleb intervenes, "No one is kissing my little sister!" _

_Christina pouts and says, "Well if Tris can't kiss Four, then I dare you… Caleb to Kiss Four!"_

**Tris POV:**

Caleb's mouth drops open and we all turn to Christina shocked. "Excuse me?" Caleb says.

Christina slurs, "You heard me Prior! If Tris can't kiss Four over here. You have to!"

Caleb shakes his head and says, "I am not kissing Four, neither is Tris." Suddenly I feel offended, he gets to have his first kiss and I can have mine?

"Caleb," I say as I bat his arm, "Why is it that you can have your first kiss and have a girlfriend when I can't? huh."

Caleb turns to me and says, "I'm older Tris anyway, and you're my little sister."

I cock my head to the side and retort, "I could say the same for Delilah, she's only a month older than me! If I knew that you were gonna be like this I would have failed initiation!" Everyone gives me a few blank stares, I look over to Four who's cheeks are bright red and his eyes are cast down wards.

"Don't talk like that Tris," Caleb snaps, "You couldn't have failed if you tried!"

I get up and wipe down my dress and smooth down my hair. "I'm leaving," I say evenly. I make my way out of the room and I hear Christina yell some thing like 'well Caleb it looks like you have to kiss Four!' I hear laughter and I make my way down to the dorm rooms. I lay down on my bunk and huff out my chest, Caleb is such a douche and a hypocrite and an asshole and a pansycake. I lay there for a while brainstorming words to describe Caleb, I hear the door open and light streams in the dark dorm room. I look over to see Delilah, she walks in treading lightly like she'll set off a land mine. She sits across me on Caleb's bed and smiles.

"Hey Tris," Delilah says quietly.

I smile and look back up at the dark ceiling, "Hey Delilah."

She asks politely, "Watch 'ya doing?"

I reply, "thinking of words to describe Caleb." Delilah nods and I add, "My favorites so far are fuck-tard and ass-wipe." Surprisingly she laughs, she snorts and covers her mouth making her laugh harder.

"Good one Tris," she says in her husky voice, "Caleb was pretty angry, I know he's being hypocritical, but your fist kiss was about to happen because of a stupid truth or dare game, so that's good he intervened." I shrug and look over to her, her hands sit on her lap and her violet eyes look intently at the ground.

"Thanks Delilah," I say, she looks you to me, and smiles lightly, "You didn't throw your self all over Caleb and you saw through his masochistic mind." Delilah lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling smiling, she takes off her jacket and slips under her covers.

"No problem-o Tris," Delilah offers, "I want to be your friend, not just the chick who's your brothers crazy girlfriend."

I chuckle and kick off my training boots; I slip under my covers and reply, "You don't seem crazy."

Delilah hums in agreement and pulls her covers up around her neck, "Night Tris."

"Night," I murmur, I close my eyes and feel my body finally give out after a very stressing day. I hear Delilah's rhythmic breaths and can tell she's already fast asleep, I feel like my arms are like jelly and my legs are stuck to the lumpy mattress. I can feel my body shutting down for the night and my senses slowly waning, my head goes all foggy and I think: _what if I did kiss Four? His lips look plump and soft and…_ with that I drift off to sleep.

**- Page Break -**

My shoulder is being lightly shaken; I turn away from the person and say, "One more minute." They pull back my covers and jump on to my bed, I grunt and open my hazy eyes.

I see the outline of Christina's tall figure, she prods my stomach and says, "Get up! We are deciding our jobs today!" She doesn't look hung-over as much as I feel hung-over. I let out a groan as she pulls me out of bed onto the floor, I sit up with my legs crossed and my back against the bed frame. Chris hands me some new clothes and I get up and go to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Morning gorgeous!" I hear Uriah say, I laugh and sit back down on my bed where he sits. "What job do you want?"

I think for a moment and reply, "Well I might be an ambassador for dauntless, like go represent us when they go to government meetings and help with the transfer initiates."

Uriah bobs his head in agreement and says, "I might be an engineer, like help build stuff like simulation rooms and shit. Like Ava's boyfriend Blade does." I nod imagining Uriah placing together intricate machines and testing them.

Chris sits across from us and says, "I want to be a gate guard, maybe patrol the streets and the Amity farms."

"Going all country on us are we?" Will asks.

Christina snorts, "Well it would be nice to get above ground for a change and get a tan!" We all laugh and I notice Caleb hasn't shown his face yet. Delilah sits on his bed dressed ready to go for the day, she looks around the room obviously looking for Caleb.

"Where's your brother Tris?" Uriah asks. I shrug in answer. Uriah swings his legs over the side of my bed.

"After last night he was pretty angry, he walked back with me," Will says, "I'm pretty sure he slept in Delilah's bed because she slept in his."

Christina adds, "I shouldn't have dared you to kiss Four."

We all look at Chris and I quirk my eyebrows up, "Yah think?"

Uriah laughs, "I'm surprised she even remembers last night, you were smashed Chris!" We all laugh and she goes deep red. Will wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Anyway we should find Caleb," Delilah says, "I'm getting worried."

We all stand up and make our way down to the cafeteria, Marlene and Lynn join us on the way down. Marlene and Uriah drop behind the group together whispering lightly and giggling and Lynn runs along the edge of the chasm and balancing on the ledge. Will and Chris hold hands, becoming oblivious to the world while they talk to each other and Delilah and I make small talk as we enter the cafeteria. A few people sit around picking at muffins and drinking orange juice, I grab a tray and pile on eggs, bacon, muffins, hash browns and some orange juice.

I sit down at our usual table and start eating, everyone joins me and we all start talking and laughing. A couple minutes' later Caleb walks in, he gets some food and sits down next to Delilah, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I avoid eye contact with him as we continue on our conversation.

People start shushing each other as Max stands on a table and hollers, "All initiates please follow me to choose you job!" Cheers erupt from the dauntless as we get up and follow Max out the doors. We make our way down to the chasm, up the pit stairs and to the dauntless leadership building.

Max leads us into a room with a long table and orders us all to sit down. "Okay dauntless," Max says with a smirk, "Today is the start of the rest of your lives. Today you will find a job, for instance if you get a job as a gate guard you can then be promoted from there, if you own a store you can hire people and make more points to spend around dauntless, exedra. So the first five initiates please follow me."

Uriah, Caleb, Delilah, Lynn and I make our way out of the room, following Max as he leads us down hallways and through doors. We stop at a window and Max says to a woman, "top five initiates choosing." She nods and types something into a computer, we are then directed into a small room and we are ushered to sit down.

"Tris," Max calls. I get up and sit with him at a desk, with a computer set up. "We have too much technology," He jokes has he types codes into the computer. "We take such precautions to keep the safety of our leaders and making sure that they lead dauntless just like it has been since the beginning." I nod my head as he types one more code and turns to me.

"What have you been thinking?" Max asks, "Any job in leader ship."

"I want to be an ambassador for dauntless, to go represent us when they go to government meetings and help with the transfer initiates." I answer.

Max smiles and enters it into his computer, "That's very rare to get one of those, they are called faction transfer management or just FTM for short." I get to train to help kids like me with transferring into dauntless and represent us at council meetings.

I am told to wait with everyone else as Uriah is called to Max; it takes about ten minutes to get through all of us but we all get the job we want. We are all led back to the room and the next five initiates are called in, Chris gives me the thumbs up as she walks out.

"So peeps what did you guys choose?" Uriah asks us as he plops down into his seat.

"I chose weaponry manager," Lynn answers, "I over see the construction and testing of all weapons and armor."

We all nod and Delilah says, "I got security leader, I have to watch over all the guards and manage their shifts and I get to promote them or fire them. So I am like captain of army sources."

Caleb says, "I'm training for Eric's job so I look over initiation into dauntless."

"I went for leader of engineering, so I look over the manufacture of all tech equipment in dauntless." Uriah says, "And so number _one, _what did you choose?"

Everyone turns to me and I answer, "I am training for Faction Transfer Management or FTM. I represent dauntless at council meetings and I handle all transferred initiates and their data."

We all make small talk as we wait out the other imitates. About fifteen minutes later Christina, Will and everyone else walk in looking happy, accept for Peter he's fuming. "Guess what!" Chris says.

"What?" I ask.

"I get to start at preparing weapons for training the initiates and then I have a possibility of getting promoted into a initiate trainer!" I squeal and hug Christina, Will grins and pats her on the back.

"What did you get Will?" I ask.

"I am a gate guard and have potential to move up ranks." He answers happily. I look over to Peter and Will says, "Peter got gate guard as well so he's not very happy." I laugh a little as he slumps in his chair and huffs out his cheeks.

"People!" Max says as he enters the rooms, "We would like to assign you into your new Dauntless homes."

We all walk down to the Pit and up a staircase to a corridor. There are a line of about twenty doors and one that ends at just the end of the hall way, we are all given a key that represents our rank number and obviously I get _1. _I walk down the hallway with Uriah and find number one at the end door, I turn the key and open the door slowly.

Polished concrete floors and wooden paneled walls greet me. High windows look out to the city, the right side of the room where the kitchen is, with a marble bench tops and shiny kitchen appliances. On the left side is the lounge, with a desk and computer and windows that look out over the Pit and down to the chasm. I can tell this place was just built because of the walls in the kitchen are exposed jagged rock that look dark and freshly cut. Not to mention the strong smell of sawdust and paint.

I smile and then make my way down stairs into a hallway containing three extra rooms and a bathroom. I walk into the lounge and spot a spiral staircase leading up a level; I bounce up the steps and find a loft bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. My bed is pushed up against an exposed brick wall, I flop onto my bed and take in my beautiful surroundings. I look to the side to find a door, I gingerly get up and open it, the door opens out onto a small roof top terrace with some lounge chairs and an umbrella. Three buildings surround it but leave a gap so you can see the panoramic view of the whole entire city, I view takes my breath away.

I walk back inside very happy with myself. My new space is _perfect. _I walk out into the hall containing all the other members' rooms and I call out, "Guys check out my apartment!" Our whole group comes rushing towards me in excitement, when they enter my home they are all speechless, they run their hands along the walls and stare out my floor to ceiling windows.

Will inspects some touch screen panel next to my front door and he yells, "Tris you got under floor heating!" I smile and look around my beautiful house. Chris gasps as she finds my bedroom and Delilah surveys the window that looks out unto the city. Caleb sits himself on the couch and kicks his feet up into my coffee table, I shove his feet off and he grunts. Uriah hungrily opens the fridge and gasps, he pulls out a carton of beer and hands us all one.

"They even packed it with food and a whole dauntless cake." Uriah says jealously.

I crack open my beer and say, "You haven't even seen the best part." I lead them up the loft and out the door onto my terrace. They all gasp as they enter out onto the terrace and look out onto the city in amazement.

"Incredible," Marlene says.

Lynn sits herself down in a chair and sips her beer, "Lets Party."

We all cheer and Will finds a stereo built into the wall, speakers sit on very corner and blare out music. We all drink and laugh and chat.

Life in Dauntless couldn't be any better.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please leave a review, my goal is to get 5! Thank you guys so, so, sooooo much again! ~N**


	11. Chapter 11

**My friends thank you for your reviews and I am so sorry that Four was not in that last chapter! But don't fret, because this chapter will be in the POV of Four himself! So please be ever so kind and leave me a review. Enjoy~ N**

**Last chapter Recap:**

_We all cheer and Will finds a stereo built into the wall, speakers sit on very corner and blare out music. We all drink and laugh and chat. _

_Life in Dauntless couldn't be any better._

**Four POV:**

Work has just finished. I have been working longer hours since initiation finished five weeks ago, so instead of 9 am to 5 pm I am working 7 am – 5:30 pm. It has been such a toll on my body, I just want to sit back and relax! So now I am making my way down to the Pit in search of Zeke, I walk down to the chasm rails and look over to the roar of the white water. I check my watch: 5:48, Zeke should be nearly finished; I keep walking and I look over my shoulder to check if he's coming down the steps.

I crash into someone and I take hold of their shoulders, I turn my head around and look down. I find Tris looking up at me smiling, "Hello Four."

"Hey Tris," I acknowledge as I let her shoulders go.

"How are you?" She asks happily.

"Tired. How about you?" I reply.

"Oh I am great. Not to burst your bubble, I have started training for my job and my apartment is amazing!"

"That's cool," I smile.

"Would you like to come and see it?"

I look at her startled, "Yeah sure, I would like to see it."

Tris smiles and takes my hand, I feel electricity run through my fingers and her eyes flick down to them, _does she feel that to? _She clears her throat and says, "C'mon!" She pulls me up a flight of stairs and then in to an unfamiliar part of dauntless.

"I've never seen this place before," I comment.

"Oh, they had to make extensions for us, but there is so much space." She replies. We walk down a wide corridor with doors lining it; Tris takes me to the end room with the number _1 _on it. She inserts the key and pushes open the door, my mouth drops open at the size of her apartment. "It's great isn't it?" She says as she walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out two beers.

"You drink?" I ask as she sets them down on the table.

"Oh some times, I only save these for friends." She replies as she opens them.

I smile as I take the beer off of Tris and I look around at the bubble-wrap and cardboard boxes everywhere. "Why the big mess?" I ask as I sip on my beer.

Tris stands next to me, and answers, "I just bought some new furniture and some plates and cutlery for the kitchen." I nod and she starts to walk up a spiral staircase, "Follow me."

I follow her up the staircase and she leads me out a steel door onto a terrace. I look out onto the dark city, only a few lights illuminate the buildings; I can see the Erudite and the Candor headquarters. Lucky I can't see Abnegation, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Tris sits down on a lounge and I join her, I notice some soft music playing in the background.

"This…view," I say quietly, "It's amazing."

Tris smiles and sips at her beer, "I'm still getting use to it only being a few steps away."

I look over at her, her hair is pulled back in a messy bun, pieces of hair fall around her face, and she's wearing a tight fitting tank top. I feel my stomach knot up. Tris looks over to me and her eyes scan over my face. I smile softly and say, "Thanks for inviting me over."

I can see her blush through the dim light and she says, "Well its my pleasure Four."

***** PAGE BREAK *****

**(SO GUYS I AM SKIPPING TO SIX MONTHS LATER! BECAUSE THEIR RELATIONSHIP GROWS AND THEY'RE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS NOW, and I'm not bothered to do the whole six months :) ~N)**

*****SIX MONTHS LATER*****

**Tris POV:**

"Okay, so Caleb has to go to his job training late, so that means that we'll be by our selves tonight," I say to Four as we walk through the Pit. Since that first night he came over to my place, he's been gradually visiting. Caleb joined us once, and since then we have been having beers on my terrace with everyone since then. Four's hand brushes mine and I feel a shudder make its way up my spine, his blue eyes glint as he watches me from the corner of his eyes.

"So what shall we do tonight?" He asks softly, Four's voice has softened since training. Rather than the bed of nails his voice use to be, it is now as soft as a lazy summer breeze. I shrug in response and he prods, "C'mon Tris, what will we do tonight? Huh, we only have been drinking and watching old movies for the past six months!"

"Oh how boring," I deadpan, Four snickers as I open my door. We walk inside my spacious home and I plop onto the couch, as Four grabs us beers.

"So Tris, how has been training going?" He asks as he hands me the beer, I open it and take a sip, "Any thing interesting?" Four's low voice asks.

"Um, I am training how to argue and memorize public speeches," I respond, "Not that much, but I'm going to my first council meeting next Wednesday."

Four grips his beer tighter, so his knuckles go white, I brace myself incase it shatters in his hands "That's cool, you get to see your dad?" he asks. I nod and he mutters, "And Marcus?"

I nod my head slowly and query, "Yeah, why'd you ask?"

Four sits down next to me and grunts, "Nothing." I shift my legs onto his lap, "Prior, what are we going to do?"

I shrug, "Anything you want Four." He leans his head back on my couch and he puffs out his cheeks.

"I could teach you to cook something," Four suggests.

I quirk my head to the side and prod, "You cook?"

Four laughs, "I can cook a mean apple pie."

"Teach me."

"Okay Prior, lets see what you got."

*****Page Break*****

Four has set out all the ingredients all over my bench top, he's pulling out things we need to cook with. I sit on the bench swinging my legs, he keeps looking up at me and smirking, and I keep smiling back. I get down off of the bench as Four gets an apron on and claps his hands loudly, "Ready to do this?" I nod and he starts to direct me around the kitchen, telling me to preheat the oven and start making to dough.

Once the dough is in the fridge we start chopping the apples and making a toffee sauce to cover the top with. I keep dipping my fingers in and licking them, making Four angry, he keeps smacking my hand. I poke my tongue out and he laughs. We coat the apples in sugar and wait for the dough to set.

"So Four," I begin to say, "How's your job?"

He wipes his hands on his apron and responds, "Well my job is… _peachy_. I have to start preparing for next year initiates, six months to go. Yay." He deadpans. I laugh and Four chuckles.

I get out the dough- after clearing the bench- and Four spreads some flour out. We split the dough in half and start kneading it, my hair starts to fall into my face and I push it out of the way. After a while Four jests, "You got something there." He wipes some flour onto my shoulder and I look him in shock.

"Excuse me!" I snort, "This top was expensive." I find it hard to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

Four pouts and then wipes more on my back, "It'll come out." I laugh and throw flour at him, he looks at me in mock surprise and rubs some into my hair. I chuckle and push some into his face. We continue this for a while.

"C'mon we need to finish this," I razz, Four agrees and we continue.

Not long after we put the pie in the oven and clean up the kitchen, I feel a bit tipsy after my third beer, I can see that the alcohol has no affect on Four. His blue eyes stare intently at me and I smile modestly. Four smirks and steps closer to me, he looks like he's fighting a battle in his head, I tense up and look into his stormy eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I query.

Four just looks at me and pushes my hair around my face out of the way. He whispers, "you have some flour there." He leans in slowly and presses his lips to mine; they're soft and warm. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and Fours places his hands on my hips. Our mouths work together in unison; I feel a warmth waft through my body, filling me from head to toe, through out my fingers and deep into my stomach. I sigh into his mouth and he smiles against my lips. _This is a much better setting than truth or dare._

After a while of kissing, I can faintly smell something burning. I break away from Four and look down at his swollen lips, my mind is a swirl with the alcohol and the fact that Four just kissed me, I stutter out, "I-I think the thing… is b-burning." Four looks over to the oven and smiles, he breaks away from my hold and takes the pie carefully out of the oven. I inhale the sweet smell of the pie and I can feel myself drooling. _Is that over the pie or the super hot guy that just kissed me?_

I sit on the couch eating my very sweet pie; Four sits next to me, his eyes focus on anything but me. I put my pie down and look at him, he finally meets my eyes and I smile. I notice a bit of pastry on the corner of Four's mouth. I feel like if I don't do something now nothing will happen in the future, I lean forward and murmur, "you got something there." He goes to wipe it away but I intervene, "I got it." I lean over and kiss him lightly; I get the pastry in my mouth and I'm straddling him.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this." His lips brush my ear and I shiver. Four pushes some strands of hair away from my face and pulls my lips down to his. We kiss until my lips hurt, I feel like I want something more, I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he then his tongue slides into my mouth. I can taste the sugar and apples, I moan as he pulls me closer. I wrap my hands around his neck, running my fingers through his short-cropped hair; his arms slither around my waist. Our tongues poke and prod, gently massaging each other; we then try to fight for dominance, I win but I think he let me. I laugh into our kiss and Four then breaks away, I tilt my head and he then starts kissing my neck.

"Four," I moan. He continues to my collarbone where my birds are, kissing them gently. I feel electric pulses every time his lips connect with my skin; I start kissing his jagged jaw.

"Four…Tris?" I impulsively jump off of Fours lap and turn to face Caleb. There is only one way we're gonna get out of this.

"Caleb!" I slur, trying to act as drunk as I can. "How are yah buddy?" Four nudges me and I wink at him, he catches on and tries to pull a lazy smile.

"Hey Tris," Caleb greets, a hint of concern in his voice. I shift closer to Four and try to look like I'm too drunk to process my thoughts. "What you guys doing?" Caleb questions.

"Yah know… stuff" I say, "Four and I ran out of things to do."

Caleb nods and says, "Well I'll leave you two alone. So I'll go." He fumbles out the door and closes it quickly.

"That was awesome," Four whispers into my neck, I shudder in delight. I pull him on top me, so he rests in-between my legs, his arms cradle my head and he leans his forehead down to mine. "There is so much I want to tell you," He hums, his nose brushing mine, and his lips lightly touching mine. His sharp blue eyes close as he kisses me lightly.

"I want you to know Tris."

"Know what," I ask in a daze, his chapped lips brushing against my nose.

"I want you to know who I really am."

**I'm not very proud of this chapter, I don't know why :/ … but please leave a review and I love you all you lovely lovlies! ~N**

**Stay tuned coming up next chapter is Candor or Dauntless! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! I am sorry for the long interval between chapters, *****Tries the calm angry mob***** sorry! But next week I have to hand back my laptop :( I know, I know no story for like nearly three months. But next Tuesday I will be posting a mega chapter that is uber long. But please leave a review and Follow! Love all you munchkins~ N**

**Caleb POV:**

I shift in my bed, realizing that my left arm is asleep. I look over to Delilah, and I smile goofily; I do not dare to move, just incase I wake my sleeping beauty. But I want to see her violet eyes again, but I love how she whistles slightly when she sleeps. I sweep a strand of hair out of her face and her eyes flutter open. "Morning." I whisper. I kiss her temple and I wrap my other arm around her. Delilah snuggles into me.

"Thank you for last night Caleb," she sighs, her hands tracing the tattoo that covers my left bicep, her soft fingers trailing the ink patterns. She then traces up to my collarbone, my jaw and then lightly skims my lips. I lean my head down and press my lips to her, lingering ever so slightly. Delilah giggles and squirms out of my arms. She wraps her robe around her and winks, "I'm going to have a shower." I nod and sit up in bed, slipping into my boxers; I look into the mirror and find a muscly man looking at me, not a frail Abnegation boy. My muscles have filled out. I smile and slip into a dirty black t-shirt and walk to the kitchen. My apartment is only half the size of Tris's but its cozy, I make my self a cup of coffee and sit down at the small table. Soon after Delilah joins me and we make polite conversation.

"So how has training been?" I ask while spooning cereal into my mouth.

"Don't talk while your chewing!" Delilah jokes, "But anyway, training is going great! They're all really nice and stuff." She sips on her coffee, while her other hand rests on top of mine. "How has yours been Caleb?" she asks while giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"Oh well Eric is training me, he's fine I guess," I answer, Delilah raises her eyebrows. "Okay, okay he's very…rough around the edges, but he isn't actually mean on purpose. It's in his nature." Delilah smiles proudly at me and brings my hand up to kiss it. "What was that for?" I query.

"Oh, nothing its just that you always strive to see the better in people Caleb, not to mention your smart and kind." Delilah happily muses. I lean in and kiss her on the forehead, she chuckles as I pepper her face with kisses and eventually land my lips on her plump ones.

I check my watch: 6:43. "Sorry honey I have to get to training," I groan as I pull away, Delilah frowns and quickly kisses me one last time; I smile as I get up and make my way into my room. I slip into some black jeans and change into a maroon t-shirt and a black jacket. I comb my hair quickly, erasing any trace of bed-head and I hastily make my way out of the apartment, saying goodbye to Delilah as I leave.

I make my way through the Pit and into the cafeteria; I grab a muffin and a hash-brown, I wave to Uriah and Marlene as I push through the doors and walk up the Pit steps, onto the glass roof. As I round the corner, I see movement to my left. I look over and I see Four and Tris walking out of the fear-landscape room together; I feel that if I say 'hello' I will be intruding on _something. _I swiftly make my way through the doors to the dauntless head quarters and I catch the elevator in time. I stand there pondering on the scene that just unfolded, Four and Tris? What the hell? The doors open with a ding and I hurry into Eric's office, he sits there throwing a ball against the wall and catching it. "Morning Caleb, get enough beauty sleep?" I know Eric is trying to be funny sometimes but he just needs to stop. I grunt in response as I sit at my desk and Eric stands up stretching his arms, "I'll take that as a no then."

"Delilah was over and we had a late night last night." I counter. Eric's eyebrows shoot up making the metal on his face shimmer in the light. He smiles - stretching the piercings that line his lips - and nudges my arm.

"You got lucky?" he jeers, "She good… like yah know under the co-"

I cut him off, "Shut up! We just watched a movie and did other stuff no big deal!"

"Okay Prior." Eric whistles. "We need to get started on learning th-"

I zone out, his words not meaning anything, I keep thinking back to Four and Tris before. What were they doing in his fear landscape? I rack my brain for answers but none come to mind. It's not the 'what' questions that completely befuddle me. But its the '_why' _questions that mystify me. _Why did Four and Tris go in the fear landscape?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I can't believe Four… well Tobias opened up to me like that! Everything is so clear now. I sit with him now in my apartment, watching a movie that came out before the war. The cities were beautiful gleaming with lights and cars zooming around magnificent buildings, I smile at the thought of living in a city like that, no faction no rules, no threat of being a divergent. I lean into Tobias and he wraps an arm around me, I kiss his jaw and he grins. His hand cups my cheek and pulls me to him; our lips work in sync, moving together in unison. I open my mouth and his tongue slides in, poking and prodding; making me instantly groan. I swing my leg over Tobias's lap, so I'm straddling him; I feel his smile against my lips and he starts to kiss my neck. I sigh as he nibbles on my earlobe and then lightly pulls his lips across my collarbone. I laugh as he bumps his nose on my chin while he goes to kiss me on the lips again. "Oh… Tobias." I say as he kisses behind my ear and under my chin. His hands roam my body and slip under my shirt. I feel my stomach drop and I start to freeze up.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks as his now bright blue eyes brush over my face worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" I shake my head and lift my self off of him, I can feel my cheeks are burning bright red and my eyes are darting everywhere bit Tobias.

"I-I just need to… ugh I'll be back," I stutter. I rashly make my way up the spiral staircase to my loft and I flop onto my bed. I bury my face into my hands and sigh. _Why? Why? Why? Why am I so stupid? Why am I so scared? _I fight a battle inside of my head, not even noticing that Tobias is standing at the foot of my bed. He clears his throat, I look up at Tobias and he raises his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I haven't done… anything like this and I'm a bit…. scared," I falter. Tobias pulls me up into a hug and buries his face in my hair.

"Don't worry Tris I haven't done anything like this either," He murmurs. I relax a bit as his embrace slowly works the anxiety out of my muscles.

"You haven't done anything like this?" I question.

Tobias chuckles, "Weren't you there when we played Dauntless or Candor?"

I nod my head and reply, "I thought that you were only saying that because you didn't want sound like a man-whore."

He laughs, his body rising and falling against mine, I laugh a bit too and Tobias says, "I'm no man-whore miss Prior, I am genuine." He pulls my chin towards his lips and plants a tender kiss, I sigh as I wrap my arms around his neck and he secures my waist with his large hands. We start to deepen our kiss, letting our tongues roam and taste each other's mouths. Tobias starts to peel his shirt off. My breaths quicken at the sight of his bare chest, I run my hand up and down the chiseled figure before me and he laughs. I decide to take off my top, letting it hit the floor, Tobias's eyes stare down at my bra and I cover them self consciously. He removes my arms and whispers, "They're perfect." I kiss him firmly, receiving a groan in return. Feeling a surge of confidence, I slip out of my jeans and start to unbuckle Tobias's belt. He starts to fumble with my bra hook and I laugh into our kiss, he eventually frees it and sends it to the floor. He looks down at my bare breasts and smiles, he then slips out of his pants and pulls me closer. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he walks over to the wall and pins me against it.

"I want to try something," Tobias says between kisses. I nod and he carries me into the bathroom, not breaking our kiss. He places me on the bench top and starts to pull my underwear down, I hook my thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and see the prominent bulge. Tobias fully pulls off my underwear and I jump off the bench and scurry into the shower and turn on the taps. Tobias soon joins me, I smile as he pins me against the wall of the steamy shower and he says, "I think I'm in love with you Tris Prior."

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV: <strong>

I scrub my face with my hands as I stand out side of Tris's door, after a long day of training; Tris had a day off today, so she's probably home. I want to ask her about the fear landscape and about Four and about a whole heap of things. I knock, but no reply. So I knock again, but yet again no response. I turn the handle and find it open; I push it open and find no one home. I make my way inside and look around, the TV is on and there are coffee mugs on the table. _Maybe she's up at the terrace. _I walk up the staircase and find the bathroom door open a crack. I look in and my body goes rigid. I see a guy with the faction symbols tattooed up his back and his stark white ass pinning Tris up against the shower wall. She has her eyes closed as the guy slowly thrusts into her. She moans what I think is Tobias. I step back wards, not being able to wipe the image out of my mind. I start to notice clothes on the floor, my mind goes into shock and I bolt down the stairs, through the living room and out into the hallway; securing the door behind me. Bile threatens to make an appearance all over the floor, but I hold it back. I slowly go into my apartment and slump down onto the couch, I stare at one point on the wall and my mind replays the scene over and over.

Delilah enters the room holding dinner plates; she sets one down on the coffee table in front of me and kisses me cheek. "Hello Caleb." She sits on one of the armchairs and places her dinner carefully on my lap, she quirks her eyebrows and tilts her head, "What's the matter?"

I shake my head and mumble into my hands, "I saw Tris… and a guy… doing… it."

Delilah's brow furrows and she says, "I can't hear you Caleb, speak up."

I look at her and I try to compose myself, "I saw Tris and some guy… doing _it_ in her shower."

Delilah's eyebrows shoot up and she drops her fork. "You saw what? Caleb! Why did you walk in on them? Why did you go into her apartment!"

I shake my head, "I don't know, I was looking for her." I respond.

Delilah's violet eyes look at me in shock she shakes her head and asks, "Who was the guy?"

"I don't know," I reply, "he had a big tattoo on his back and I think Tris said Toby or Tobias… I dunno… I just wish it would erase from my memory." Delilah chuckles and we eat the rest of our dinner in silence.

Afterwards we decide on watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate. We settle down and snuggle up on the couch as the movie begins, my mind races over the possibilities of who the guy could have been. Delilah sips on her very sweet beverage and kisses my cheek; I sip mine as well and kiss her temple. The movie plays on, but I don't take anything in, I'm still pondering on whom this guy is. Why would Tris keep this from me? Maybe was it because I kept it from her? And who is Toby or Tom or whatever his name is, guy? I need to find him.

I need to find the guy with the Faction tattoos.

**Dun, dun, dun! So I just wanted to slip this little chapter in! Sorry I'm not very good at fluff and stuff. Ha that rhymed. But anyway leave me a review and follow! Ciao my lovely chikas! ~N**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the end, its not the end of the story, but it will be until next year that I will post. But this is the super long chapter! Um please leave a review and follow! I don't think any of you read this anyway but yah still review and follow! Please come back and read this next year- be there or be square, love~ N**

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV:<strong>

"I feel like going up to every guy that talks to Tris, and ripping their shirt off," I say to Delilah as we sit in the quiet cafeteria. It has been two weeks in my conquest to find this mystery man, but no avail. Delilah laughs and shakes her head while she spoons cereal into her mouth.

"Did you see his hair cut?" Delilah asks through a mouth full of milk and cereal, "It could help."

I shudder and squelch, "I can't remember his hair cut because his tattoos and his white ass is branded into my mind!"

Delilah spits out her cereal in laughter, "Why don't you confront Tris?"

"I don't know, I feel as if she'll get all defensive and won't tell me who the guy is," I reply, I scrub my face and look down at my picked muffin.

"Well what's wrong with her having a boyfriend?" Delilah asks curiously.

Reasons whirl around my mind, all relevant explanations to why Tris shouldn't have a boy friend. "Well she's young, she can't handle one, she's my little sister and she shouldn't keep secrets from me."

Delilah looks at me in shock, is she seriously taking Tris's side on this argument that hasn't even started yet? "Firstly Caleb Tris is two weeks older than me, secondly she ranked first out of the whole of the initiates. Thirdly she can do what she wants because she lives by her self and she can handle herself. Last but not least I know you keep secrets from her all the time."

I look back at Delilah in shock and tilt my head to the side, "Since when did I keep secrets from her?"

Delilah rolls her eyes and retorts, "Remember our scare Caleb, remember when we thought I was pregnant for two weeks and we didn't tell a soul because we were afraid for our lives. Remember that?" All the emotions come flooding back to me, the sorrow, how sorry I felt, how afraid I was and how Delilah didn't talk to me for ages. I shudder in the thought of those two weeks and shake my head.

"You were brought up differently, in Abnegation we had to court a girl first. Ask her on a date, not go and fuck when ever and wherever! I don't know what you did in Amity but we did nothing like that in Abnegation." I say.

"What do you think we did in Amity, Caleb?" Delilah says inquisitively. I look at her with a blank expression nothing comes to mind. Delilah chuckles bitterly and shakes her head, "Nothing! People went out and people fucked! Just like Dauntless, Candor and Erudite did! I don't know what lies Abnegation fed you about relationships, but you need to see that Tris may be in love with this mystery guy."

"Don't you dare speak of my faction like that! Tris is not ready, until I say she is!" I spit, rage coursing through me, how dare she talk about Abnegation like that!

"Abnegation is not your faction Caleb! Dauntless is! You chose it, so start acting like it, I can't believe what your saying." She snaps, I look at her in shock. My mind racing at the turn of mood, Delilah's usually bright violet eyes have turned a stormy dark blue and her brow is heavily furrowed in. "I don't know Caleb, maybe Tris is the one ready for a relationship… and you're the one who's not." Delilah gets up and swiftly leaves the table, swaying her hips while carrying her plate and dumping it in the trash as she exits the cafeteria doors. I put my head in my hands; _did she just break up with me? Well she did say I wasn't ready for a relation ship. _I exhale deeply and I hear the clatter of trays as people sit down at our table, Christina looks at me with raised eyebrows and everyone follows in pursuit.

"What was that all about?" Christina asks,

"None of your God damned business," I snap, Christina raises her hands in defense,

"Hey, sorry man," she replies

"No, I should be the one apologizing. Delilah and I are having a bit of a fight," I huff.

"That's too bad dude," Uriah says while clapping me on the back,

"Don't worry she'll come around," Marlene sooths,

"Yeah, she's probably just on her period," Zeke chimes,

"Don't say that!" Shauna exclaims as she smacks Zeke's arm, "You don't know what she's going through Zeke, don't joke about that." Zeke looks like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Everyone laughs and we continue on with our breakfast.

"Hey, where's Four?" Will asks through his muffin. "And Tris?"

Christina answers, "Tris goes to training early. But I don't know about Four."

"He took the night shift in the control center so he'll be probably asleep." Zeke replies, he snapped out of his daze. There is one thing that I am certain about, and that is that Four and Tris will _never _happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I slowly pry my eyes open, it takes a second to focus on the fine man across from me. I smile hazily as he plants a kiss on my fore head. "Hey gorgeous," Tobias says softly, his hand cups my cheek and his thumb runs over my temple. The touch sends shivers up my spine.

I kiss him again and he smiles. "Good morning to you too." Tobias came over late last night, he was knocking at my door at about 1:30am. But I made time for him, I _sure _did make time for him.

He peppers my face with kisses making me laugh, he pulls away and whispers, "I got to have a shower." He gets out of bed, exposing his beautiful body. I look at his shapely ass and almost giggle to my self, _all that is mine. _"What are you looking at, Prior?" Tobias jests.

I look at his ass and I say, "Is it weird for me to love your butt?" Tobias laughs and shakes his head.

"Would you care to join me?" He asks seductively. I'm about to answer, when I hear a soft, rapid knocking at my front door. I sigh and Tobias says, "I'll go have a shower you get the door." I nod and he slips in to the bathroom. I get up to find clothes; but I can't find mine so I take his black track-pants and his red flannel. I scurry down the stairs and open the front door to find a wide-eyed Delilah looking at me.

"Morning," She says quickly.

I smile and reply, "Good morning Delilah, what may I do for you?"

Delilah's expression goes solemn and she says, "Can I come in? It's kind of important." I nod and open the door fully to let her in. Delilah sits down on my couch and I walk over to the kitchen to pour myself some coffee.

"What's so important?" I query through a yawn, my sleeves dragging along the stone bench top and the sweat pants getting caught under my heels. "And why so early?"

Delilah looks around my apartment, lucky me and Tobias decided to have our '_strip party' _up stairs or I would have a lot to answer for. "Tris, I-I…um Ca-… ugh." Delilah stutters, I look worriedly over to her and I start carefully carry our coffees to the table. "Caleb told me that a couple of weeks ago he came to your apartment and he couldn't find you so he went up stairs and he saw the bathroom door open, so he looked inside and he saw you having sex with a guy, who had the faction symbols tattooed on his back." Delilah exhales, catching her breath.

I stop in my tracks and look at her speechless. I loose all control of my body and the mugs go crashing to the ground. My legs feel like jelly as I sit down and I regain my composure. "So Caleb saw me and um… my _friend _having sex in my shower?" Delilah nods and I yell, "Oh My God!"

I hear the bathroom door swing open. "Tris! Honey, are you okay?" Tobias runs out onto the loft dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. "I heard a crash an-" His eyes focus on Delilah and his face goes pallid. "Hey Delilah," Tobias squeaks, Delilah looks as surprised as Tobias does, her eyes wide and her chin literally hanging open.

"T- Four go get dressed," I say. He nods quickly and dashes away. I turn to Delilah and say, "So if you haven't guessed already Four is my _friend. _Actually more like my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Four POV: <strong>

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT! _My mind races over and over as I open my drawer in Tris's dresser and get into my boxers. I dry my hair and slip into my black jeans and a black sweater. I silently walk down stairs to find Tris and Delilah has moved to the kitchen table. I go over and gingerly sit next to Tris, lacing my fingers with hers as we look across to Delilah. "Don't worry," she says, "Caleb doesn't know anything about you two. And he will never know until you tell him." All the tension rushes out of my body and I lazily smile.

"Thank you so much Delilah," Tris thanks. "I don't think Caleb would be able to handle me going out with one of his best friends." Delilah nods and I kiss Tris's hand, she smiles and squeezes my hand softly.

"So how long have you _actually _been going out?" Delilah asks curiously. I think back to the days when I use to watch Tris, _weird I know. _But it was so mesmerizing, her small build holding such a powerful woman; it was the way that she carried herself, the way she talked so selflessly, the way she laughed, how she cried, when she smiled fully or when her brow was furrowed and she was in an obvious bad mood. These are all the memories I treasure of Tris, these are the times where I don't want to forget. _Ever. _

"Oh two weeks," Tris answers, "About the time Caleb found us."

I laugh, "He could have seen worse." Tris lightly taps my arm and Delilah laughs. "Luckily we locked the door… most of the times." We all laugh harder, I kiss Tris temple and she smiles happily at me. A new moment to remember.

"Did I interrupt anything," Delilah questions as she sips her coffee. I look to Tris and she blushes lightly, I smirk and Delilah chuckles, "you've already answered that question."

* * *

><p>"That was so weird," I whisper as I close the front door to Tris's apartment. We just had the most awkward encounter with Delilah, she told us that Caleb knew about Tris being with a guy, but not who with. Tris nods and slumps onto the couch, I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap. Then a thought comes to my mind. "Do you remember when we were making out on this couch, and Caleb walked in on us?"<p>

Tris nods and quirks her eyebrows - I love it when she does that - "Yeah why?"

"Don't you think that he would be able to figure out that I am the one fucking you, since we have been making out?" I ask, while twirling a piece of her hair.

Tris shifts her head up to me, and smiles, "Yeah I do think he would be able to figure that out. But I think, that he thinks that I wouldn't go for someone like you, he doesn't look at the big picture. Sometimes he's really smart like the Erudite, but other times he's just that clueless Abnegation boy all over again. He won't believe it until he sees it, he won't believe that you and I will be together until we show signs that we do. I dunno, but he definitely didn't get the aptitude for Erudite." Tris's wandering eyes lazily look over my eyes. Her grey eyes with bursts of green and blue, look so intently at me, it's almost hypnotic.

"What are you thinking?" I ask softly, putting my lips to her ear.

I feel the shudder make its way up her spine, I smile to myself knowing that I did that to her. "Oh I don't know Tobias," Tris teases, her beautiful eyes now very seductive. "I can think of a lot of things I want to do right now." My eyes widen and I can feel my pants twitch.

I smile goofily, "Would you care to enlighten me miss Prior?" I ask in a very posh tone. She smiles and gives me a lingering kiss; I take her cheek in my hand and use my other one to pull her closer.

"Well Mr. Eaton," she whispers, "I'm hungry so I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria." She breaks away and smiles happily, I laugh as she runs up the stairs. I get up and start to clean up the remains of the smashed coffee mugs; Tris obviously tried to clean up the mess, but she was too shaken about the fact Caleb caught her with me. I sweep up the shards of the mugs and put them in the bin, I then wipe up the rest of the coffee and put the rags in the washing machine. I walk back out to the kitchen and Tris skipping down the stairs, she yells, "I don't wait for food! Food waits for me!" I laugh as she launches her self into my arms and kisses me, "Let's go!"

We walk down to the pit together, I'm finding it hard not to grab Tris and throw her over my shoulder, just to hear her squeal and feel her banging fists against my back. _Oh God I'm such a sap. _We try to look like friends, since we are _friends. _We enter the cafeteria and sit down at our table, "Morning everyone," I greet, everyone says hello and they continue with their chitchat. I'm relived that no of suspected a thing.

"How's Tris?" Zeke asks in a hushed tone, _I spoke to soon. _"You've been spending a lot of time with her."

I look up from my muffin and raise my eye brows, "She needs tips on training, and dude we're friends."

"What ever you say dude." Zeke winks at me and I shake my head. I drink my orange juice and keep stealing glances with Tris; she blushes and continues talking with Christina.

"Hey Tris do you know why Delilah and Caleb are fighting?" Marlene asks, while she wipes her mouth with her napkin. "They were fighting this morning."

Tris looks over at Marlene quizzically and asks, "They were fighting?" Marlene nods and Tris quickly gives me a worried glance and says, "I don't know anything, I saw Delilah this morning but she didn't say anything."

"Yeah Caleb seamed angry," Will adds, "He wouldn't talk to me about it and I'm like his best friend." I scrub my face with my hands; usually I wouldn't care about other people's relationships, but this is Tris's brother and if he's not in a relationship, he sure as fuck won't let Tris be in one; I look up at everyone's worried faces and shake my head, they all talk hurriedly.

I finish my muffin and say, "Well I better go, I need to talk to Max about the new training resume." I look at Tris and smile faintly, I then turn to Christina, "You better come too, since your going to be my _'assistant.'"_ Christina smiles and stands up next to me.

"Will don't forget dinner tonight," Chris says happily and we out of the cafeteria and up to the Dauntless HQ.

"I know about you and Tris." I saw that coming, Christina looks over to me and raises her eyebrows, "You're better at lying, Tris fidgets and avoids eye contact."

I look straight ahead, "I don't know what you're talking about." Her Candor trained eyes look over me, any signs of lying and she'll pounce on me. "Christina you're imagining this."

Chris laughs and says, "Tris already hinted at it. I just don't know how Caleb wouldn't have noticed."

I grab her arm and stop her, "Okay here's the thing, Tris and I have a _thing, _and you're not to tell anyone, not even Will. Delilah told Tris this morning that Caleb walked in on Tris and I…. doing i_t, _but he didn't see my face. So you're not going to tell anyone. Got it?" I say in my low voice.

Christina's eyes are wide, "He walked in on you and Tris? Oh my god! And don't worry I got it, if you and Tris want to keep it private… then that's fine by me." I nod and let go of her arm; we walk the rest of the way to the HQ in silence.

We walk into Max's office and he smiles, "I got news for you Christina."

She gingerly sits down on one of the black leather armchairs, "Really?" Her expression placid and her hands folded in top of her lap.

"Your position has been promoted to dauntless-born initiate trainer for nest year's initiates. Your fellow initiate Peter Hayes, got our trainer Lauren pregnant and she will be unable to train the initiates next year," Max says.

Christina's expression doesn't change, its more like she's trying to decipher if he's lying or not, but then she cracks a small smile. Obviously she saw he wasn't being dishonest, her Candor breaking through again. "Well that's great news," She finally says, hiding her excitement. "I didn't know Peter and Lauren were together."

"Oh they're not, it was at a party," Max winces, obviously not use to our younger generation. "So yeah you will be replacing Lauren. So here are your training schedules and talk to Eric and Caleb about your training scheme." We both nod and walk out of the office. We walk into the elevator and I hit down, it's only then when Christina starts to dance. She's full on going crazy, I let a small smile form on my lips as she crumps and jumps around.

I look at the floors and say, "We're on floor three get ready." Chris tops immediately and smooths down her dress and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." Christina says, her smile spreading from one ear to the other. I pat her on the shoulder and we make our way to the pit. Christina runs up to her apartment block and I follow in trail, wanting to see Tris. Christina bursts through Tris's front door and screams, "I GOT A PROMOTION!" I laugh as she throws her lanky arms around Tris and bear hugs her. "FUCKING PETER GOT LAUREN PREGNANT AND THAT MEANS SHE WONT BE FIT TO TRAIN SO I AM TRAINING DAUNTLESS-BORN NEXT YEAR!" Tris laughs as Christina twirls her around in the air. I stand in the door way and smile, "did you know about this?" Christina asks me as she sets down Tris.

"Maybe, maybe not," I jest, "Maybe I pulled a few strings."

Tris laughs, "Are you the one that got Lauren pregnant?"

I shudder and shake my head, "Ugh no." Tris laughs as I kick the door close behind me, and I sweep her into a hug. "I missed you," I say as I scatter kisses all over her face.

"Four!" she squeals, I hate it when she has to say that around our friends. "Christina is there," she whispers while laughing.

"It doesn't matter," I say, as I set her down, "she figured it out."

Christina nods and smiles at the two of us, "You guys are adorable, like sometimes I think Four is too angry or scary sometimes to love, but I figured he would have had to have a weakness." I smile and kiss Tris on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV: <strong>

After Tobias left, Christina told me she wanted to throw a party. "Oh maybe a pool party, or we could go down to where the Ferris wheel is!" She babbles on for a while about clothes and games and food and alcohol. But I just keep to myself and only nod and answer when I need to. After about two hours Chris states, "I have decided on a pool party." I nod as I sip my water, we're out on my terrace and the sun is lazily setting.

"Does Dauntless have a pool?" I ask curiously as Christina writes in her notebook.

"Yeah, its just off the left wing of the training center," She replies, "There is like a small kitchen in there and the roof is glass so the sun can come in, it's really cool."

I nod and stand up looking at my watch, "It's this early? I thought it was later, even though its still light out."

Chris nods and says, "Well I got to get ready to meet up with Will. And I don't want to keep you two apart." She winks as we walk inside and down the stairs. Chris kisses me on the cheek and says, "Later loser." I roll my eyes and close my door behind her. I walk over to my couch and slump down, I kick my feet up and look at the wood paneling on my wall. _How did I deserve this? This apartment, my friends, my job, my boyfriend? _I look out the large windows that line the pit and find Caleb walking along side the rails, he looks like he's on a quest. His brow furrowed and his eyes darting everywhere, I laugh at his determination. Caleb can be the smartest person I know, but then can be a total idiot. I hear a soft knocking at my door and I jump up to answer it, _I hope it's Tobias. _And I'm not disappointed, his stormy blue eyes light up and his lips break into a marvelous smile.

"Hello," Tobias greets almost shyly, "May I come in."

I go on my tiptoes and look around his shoulders, the coast is clear. I grab his shirt collar and pull him inside and kick the door closed, "You're welcome anytime." I lock the door and then jump on to Tobias's waist. "Oh I've missed you." I mumble as I kiss his jaw and his chin. He laughs and plants his arms on my waist; I kiss his lips thoroughly letting a moan escape my lips.

"Oh g-god Tris," Tobias stutters, "I want you so bad." He sets me down on the bench top and leans heavier onto me, his kisses now trailing down my neck and nibbling on my ear. I sigh as his hands roam my body and catch under my top, I claw eagerly at the hem of his and he pulls it over his head. I run my hands up and down his chest, his body rising and falling with every breath he takes. I smile as I plant my lips on his and pry his mouth open with my tongue; we fight for dominance but then start to massage each other, poke and prod. "You taste so good," Tobias mumbles into the kiss, his arms pulling me closer and I snake my arms around his neck. We stay there for a while, just kissing. I slip out of my shirt and throw it onto the ground and start to unbutton Tobias's jeans, he runs his hands up and down my thighs getting dangerously close. He slips out of his jeans, not breaking contact with our lips; I look down at the bulge in his boxers and smile. Tobias unbuttons my jeans and helps me slip out of them, his hands catching on the elastic of my underwear. I giggle as his hand grabs my ass, and pulls me on to his waist, "I don't know why you love my ass so much, but I sure as hell _love _yours."

"Oh really?" I tease as he kisses my neck, "What else do you love about me, Tobias?"

"Where to start?" he says, "Oh I love your smile, I love your ears…" He nibbles on my ear and moves to my collarbone, "I love your chest and your tattoos…" His lips kiss each individual bird. "I love your hands, I love your hair, your smell and your eyes, oh god I love your eyes." His hand unclips my bra and he flings it across the floor. "I love your boobs and that I can make you feel so good. I love how you say my name, I love how you're the only one who knows my name." His lips are now dancing across my jaw, and his fingers are running through my hair. "I love how your brow creases when you think, and I love how you light up every time you see me. I love how you know me better than I know myself, I love how you help me get over my fears and I love how I can confide in you." I moan as his hands start to brush over my most sensitive point. "I love how you taste and how you feel. I love when we are as close as we can possibly be and how happy I am when I'm around you." Tobias pulls off my underwear and I pull down his boxers, letting them drop to the ground, leaving us both naked. He pulls me on to his waist, I feel his rock hard length against my stomach as he carries me up stairs and we fall onto my bed. "Tris, I love you so much and I want you so badly. I know it's been an extremely short time we've been together, but I have been in love with you for so much longer."

I can't conceal my smile as I hear the words leave his mouth. I grab his face in my hands and look into his deep ocean eyes and say, "You have managed to make me feel things, things I've never felt before. You have left lovely marks on my soul, and fatal thoughts in my head. All things no one else has ever attempted before. I love you. I am in love with you Tobias Eaton. I love you, I really, really do." We then melt into each other, moving in sync; moving with each other, not against each other. I feel extreme joy well up inside of me, Tobias is right here, he is mine and I am his and we are each other's. Him being with me makes me impossibly content, his feeling his, scent, his look.

"I fucking love you," Tobias laughs; he lies beside me and twirls my hair in his fingers. "God you're beautiful." I smile as he presses his lips to my forehead and his chest rises and falls against my head. "Can I tell you something?" He asks almost innocently, I hum in response tracing my fingers over his chest. "I always have the fear that even if you stayed with me for ever, that I'll loose you in some way."

I look into his reflective eyes and run my fingers along his jaw, "The thing is Tobias. I love you also means, I love you more that anyone else loves you, or has loved you, or will love you. And also, I love you in a way that no one has loves you or has loved you. I love you in a way that I will love no one else, and never have loved anyone else, and never will anyone else. And since I have you now, I'm not letting go." Tobias looks at me in disbelief, his lips break out into an incredible smile and his lips collides with mine.

"Thank you so much." He whispers, "I can't believe I deserve someone like you."

I murmur in response, "Oh, you deserve much more than this, but I will try so hard to give you what you _do _deserve."

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV: <strong>

I pace my apartment floor, _should I find Delilah or should I leave her be? _I fight battle in my head that seems to have no end. Before I know it I'm at her front door and knocking gently, I hear scuffling inside and the door opens slightly. Delilah looks out at me with a placid look on her face, "Hey."

"Hey." I look around and shove my hands into my coat pocket, "I just wanted to say sorry and if you want to take a break or break up, I'm fine with that. I have come to terms with my little sister having a boyfriend."

Delilah looks at me expectantly and smiles, "I knew you were going to do that. You look at the problem that _you, _created and fix it, not in one great way, but little bits at a time, that's why I like you so much Caleb." I feel my lips break into a smile as Delilah lets me in and I sit down at her kitchen table. "Caleb," Delilah says from the front door, I look up at her and her eyes look soft, "I know who the guy is, the one with Tris."

I tense up and look at her expectantly, I raise my eyebrows and tilts my head, "And?"

"And I'm not going to tell you who he is," She says, I look back to the wood of the table. "He's not who you would expect, Caleb. They seem really in love."

"You met him?" I ask curiously, "Is he good for her?"

Delilah nods and says, "He's perfect actually, he was in her apartment when I went to go see her."

I nod my head and look over again, Delilah's eyes are now a light violet, they look so much better than yesterday when they were a dark purple. I stand up and say, "Well I just wanted to tell you, I love you and that I was wrong." Delilah smiles and walks towards me, I open my arms and she walks into them. I hold her for a while, her head against my chest and her arms around my waist. I place my head on top of hers on close my eyes, listening to her little breaths. I smile to myself as she traces little circles on my back. I move my head and look down at her, "How about we go out tonight? I could ask Tris if we could use her terrace or we could go to the roof where we had our first date."

Delilah nods and takes my hand, "Lets go." I lead her out the apartment and down to the pit. I see Peter for the first time in ages, his hair is long to his shoulders and his shoulders slumped. I heard that he got Lauren pregnant; I knew he wanted Delilah, but all chances of that happening is gone now. She loves me, not him. We go into the cafeteria and pick up some food and make our way up to the roof just as the sun is setting on the horizon. We set out our food and snuggle up together, just to see the sun slowly dip under the horizon, leaving the sky with brilliant purples, blues and pinks, mixing with the clouds. I pull Delilah closer as I feel her breaths become rhythmic. "I love this, Caleb," Delilah sighs as she drifts off, I can't help but lean back and drift off into sleep as well, we should do this more often. Not kiss and shit, but actually enjoy each other's company.

I wake up with the sun in my eyes; I look down at Delilah on my chest and exhale heavily, I shake her shoulder and she looks up at me with droopy eyes. "Morning," I whisper as I sit up, Delilah raises herself off of me and rubs her eyes, I crack my back and feel instant relief. "Oh that feels good," I groan as I stand up and offer my hand to Delilah.

"I'm hungry," She whines as we stand on the edge of the building where we jumped off almost ten months ago. I turn to Delilah and smirk, "Ready?" she asks through a yawn. I nod and fall backwards, I love the feeling of the wind rushing around me and rippling my clothes, I hit the net and roll off. No help this time.

I cup my hands over my mouth and yell, "You can jump!" I see a flash of black and hear the nearly silent thud as Delilah hits the net. I help her off and I say, "Cafeteria?" She nods and I jest, "I'll race you."

Delilah looks at me happily and says, "You're on." She bolts down the steps and rounds the corner. I laugh and run after her, I round the corner and burst through the pit doors; I see Delilah slip into the cafeteria doors and sprint after her, I slow down and walk inside to find Delilah has already gotten a muffin and is sitting down at our table, with Tris and Four.

I walk over and sit down next to her, "You cheated."

"No I didn't," She snickers, "I was the fastest in Amity." I laugh and kiss her fore head, I pick at her muffin and she smacks my hand.

"Man's gotta eat," I say, "I'll get my own food." I get up and nod to Four and Tris, they're sitting a bit close for my comfort, but they're good friends. I go to the line and am greeted by Uriah. "Morning," I greet tiredly.

"Hey bro," Uriah says, "How life?"

"Good, me and Delilah are all good now."

"That's cool," Uriah nods, he grabs two muffins and hands one to me.

"Thanks," I say and I walk back over to our table. Four and Tris are talking quietly and Delilah is looking around, when her eyes land on me she waves me over.

"Tris you have something to tell Caleb," Delilah says as I sit down. I raise my eyebrows at Tris and she smiles, Four smirks nonchalantly and I look between them.

"Yeah what's so important?" I ask as I bite into my muffin.

"Well Caleb, I know you know that I have a boyfriend and I would like to tell you who he is." I spit out my muffin and look at her, I wave my hand to tell her to continue. "Well he is really…really nice and he's one of our really good friends." I nod, clinging on to every word she says, "Well Caleb… Four here, is my boyfriend." She grabs his hand and smiles shyly. "I-I'm in love with him."

I look at Four shocked. I should have seen the signs, the kissing, the sneaking around, the regular visit, the way they sit. I let the words sink in and nod, "O-Kay, cool dude, just take care of her." I say to Four, I reach across the table and shake his hand. Four smiles almost goofily and kisses Tris's temple. I gulp and start to pick at my muffin.

"So how long have you guys been together?" I ask, Four look to Tris and shrugs.

"Oh about over a month," Four answers, "but not together, together, like we officially got together about two weeks ago." I nod and watch them exchange shy glances.

I smile and take Delilah's hand, "I couldn't ask for anyone better, like at least I know you and your not some little fuck I hate." We all laugh and continue with our breakfast. Soon Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna join us and Tris and Four tell them about their relationship, they all cheer and pat them on the back and congratulate them.

"Well this is perfect timing," Chris exclaims, "Since my promotion and your relationship, I am having a party tonight!" We all cheer, Marlene and Chris go over all the details and tell us to meet them at Christina's apartment at 8pm.

I slip into my black jeans and maroon muscle shirt. Delilah gets on her purple dress and her black boots, I sneak up behind her and hug her from behind, "Oh Caleb, be careful!" she squeals, I laugh as I set her down, she turns around to me and raises her eye brows, I kiss her neck and she sighs, "Caleb, you need to be more careful."

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" I hum, ignoring her statement. "We would have fun."

"Caleb." Delilah says while she pushes my shoulders back, so I'm looking into her eyes. I raise my eyebrows and Delilah closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose. "Caleb, this is really important."

"What is it honey?" I ask concerned, "Tell me please." I cup her cheeks and she places her hand over mine.

"Caleb," Delilah almost sobs, "Caleb, I-I'm pregnant and I want to keep it."

My heart races faster, _she's pregnant? _"Delilah, that's great." I whisper, "I mean I'm not going anywhere am I? I'll stay with you always."

Delilah sniffs and nods, "I though you would freak out like last time, and leave me."

I shake my head and place my forehead to hers, "No baby, I would never." Delilah relaxes and I press my lips to hers, I taste the salty tears that have run down her face. "No Delilah, I need to take responsibility."

"I'm just so young," She sniffles, "I mean like even in Amity people didn't have kids this young."

"Hey," I pull Delilah's chin up so she's looking at me, "People in Dauntless have kids young all the time and your seven-teen so don't worry it'll be fine." Delilah nods and I kiss her tenderly again, "Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah," Delilah wipes her eyes and nods, "Yeah we should be there for Christina, Four and Tris."

*******_**Four**_** months later*****

**Tris POV: **

Tobias has moved in with me, its great waking up every morning with his blue orbs greeting me. Caleb and Delilah is expecting a little girl, which is great; Caleb has really stepped up, he moved in with Delilah and her slightly bigger apartment, and they have a nursery. Uriah and Marlene have been going steady for three months, and Will and Christina are inseparable. Peter and Lauren have split up, she got an abortion, but was unable to do initiation because they had already given Christina the position. Lets just say Lauren got a little pissed. Flipped a couple tables here and there, not to mention the chairs that were thrown out of windows. Anyways everything is fine at the moment in Dauntless, just peachy.

* * *

><p>I sip my coffee as I make my way down to the initiate training center. Tobias left me a note this morning telling me that he'd be down there. It's the first day of initiation, and I'm hoping to see at least one Abnegation transfer. I enter through the double doors and immediately all heads turn in my direction, no Abnegation transfers this year. It looks like I just interrupted Christina's lecture, but she seems relieved to see me,<p>

"Ugh…. Sorry, for interrupting. I can come back later-" I say while gesturing to the door,

"NO!" Christina hollers, "Please go on," she begs, then looks around at the initiates who look confused. "Initiates, this is Tris or also known as Six. Dauntless borns should already know who she is," all the Dauntless born hoot at this, "but for those who don't, Tris is a legend here in Dauntless and I expect you to treat her with respect," Christina explains as she comes over and slings an arm around my shoulders. I smile as she tells them this. "So Tris what brings you here on this very annoying day," she asks with a forced smile,

"Well I'm just here to tell you that I might not be able to make it tonight, and also to say bye to Four," I say while talking to Christina but facing to the initiates, Christina invited Tobias over for a formal dinner party, along with everyone else. As soon as I say Tobias's nickname, all the girl initiates' heads pop up and look around for him. As if on queue Tobias enters with Hunter and Nova, all three of them carrying clothes for the transfers to change into.

"Wait! What do you mean you can't make it tonight?" Christina complains,

"I said _maybe_, and I'm going to the Hub for a meeting and I don't know when it will finish," I reply,

"Ohhhh I get yah. Top Secret, huh?" she says with a wink,

"No, it's just a meeting,"

"Don't worry Tris, your secret is safe with me," she hints, and I just roll my eyes.

I look over to see Tobias talking to the initiates, all the girls are just drooling over him. I look down at my out fit: black skinny jeans, black Doc Martins, a purple tank top, and a leather jacket; I can work with this. I pull the tank top down a little to show more cleavage, and let my hair out of its ponytail. Nova gives the thumbs up once she realizes what I'm doing, and I even see Hunter do a little double take before he gives me a nod and the thumbs up.

I make my way over to Tobias as he addresses the initiates, both Dauntless and Transfers. I slip my arm around his waist and smile up at him. He smiles down at me then looks back up, and then he quickly looks down again, only this time it's down my top, "H-hey T-Tris," Tobias stammers, "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing just coming to say bye and that I'll see you tonight," I reply. Tobias just nods quickly, every once and a while flicking his eyes down,

"Ugh… God. Dam you look good today Tris," he whispers in my ear. I have to get on my tiptoes to answer him,

"You should see what's underneath," I whisper back and then pull away giving a wink. His face drains of colour and goes placid, but then his blank expression is replaced with a dark smile,

"I can't wait to see," he replies, still whispering,

"Well you'll have to see tonight then, won't you?" I smile back at him; he shivers as I run my hand slowly down his arm,

"As soon as we are alone, I am going to rip those clothes off of you and pin you to the wall an-" Tobias is interrupted with a cough. We both look in the direction that it came from, a Candor boy with firey red hair, hazel eyes, and freckles that coat his face.

"So Four," he says, "This your girlfriend or something," I see all the girls turn their attention to the conversation, eager to know if Tobias is single or not,

"Yeah, Todd this is my girlfriend Tris, you guys have met her right?" all the girls huff in disappointment and some in anger, I'm not surprised though, just look at him… I mean damn he is fine. All the boys though, they seems to huff in disappointment too, what, are they jealous of Tobias over me?

"Yeah we've met Tris," Todd says with a smirk. I scan over the initiates and my eyes land on a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. Axel Ava and Nova's little brother. I smile at him and give him a wave, he smiles back and returns the wave, "Dude you know Tris," Todd says while giving him a nudge with his elbow,

"Yeah, she's one of my sisters best friends," Axel replies with a small blush. Axel is very quiet and shy (the opposite of Ava and Nova), but he's really good with hand-to-hand combat, and he's pretty good with guns as well.

Todd just shakes his head and laughs, "Lucky you. Look at her… I mean damn." Tobias tenses up at this and his hands drop from my waist,

"Tobias," I say, "he's just a kid, and a fucking dick head. Let it go,"

"No one talks about my girl like that. No one," he says through clenched teeth. Tobias makes his way up to Todd and gets right in his face, I just stand back and cross my arms, trying to suppress a laugh but ultimately failing. "What makes you think you can talk about my girlfriend like that?" Tobias questions Todd. Todd just opens his mouth and closes it again. Nova comes and stands next to me, laughing herself,

"God Four is scaring the shit out of that little kid," she says through laughing,

"I know, it's quite hilarious," I reply laughing also,

"Well if I were that kid, I would be shitting my pants too. Four is scary as fuck." I just laugh harder in response.

"He's not that scary," I reason,

"Hell yeah he is. You know _all_ there is to know of Four, but we only get his angry, scary self and that's when your not around, when you are around he's soft, kind, funny, and loving. Not to mention sexy as fuck," I laugh and playfully nudge her arm,

"What makes you think you can talk about my boyfriend like that," I say trying to mimic Four. We both burst into laughter, but we are interrupted by Christina,

"Tris it's nearly noon, you should get going," she says sadly,

"Okay, I'll try see you guys tonight," I say as I give Nova, Christina, and Hunter a hug good-bye. I make my way over to Four who is now finished intimidating Todd, and is back to addressing the Initiates. "Sorry to interrupt again," I say, grabbing Tobias's attention, "but I really need to go, I'll see you tonight okay?" Tobias nods and leans down to give me a kiss that I happily return. Some of the girls go 'aww' and some go 'eww', and some of the guys make catcalls. I break the kiss and look up at his pouty face,

"I don't want you to go," he whines,

"I'll be back tonight, I promise," I smile and give him one last kiss before heading towards the door. As I pass Caelin, I smile at him and scruff up his hair, he laughs and shakes his head.

"Lucky bastard," I hear one of the boys comment as I exit the training room.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

This meeting is boring as fuck, but at least I have Caleb to keep me entertained. He keeps doodling in of the small note pads they gave us to do notes in, and showing them to me like he is a fucking art prodigy. Every-once in a while he makes a face, and waggles his eyebrows, I am doing everything in my power to not burst out laughing.

Jeanine just keeps going on and on and on and on and on, you get my point. At the intermission, I grab Caleb's arm and drag him outside to the buffet table and start piling up my plate with food. "Damn Tris you'd think that you were pregnant with all that food," he says with a laugh but his face turns immediately serious, "Wait. You're not pregnant are you coz' if you are I'll kic-"

"No Caleb," I interject, "I am not pregnant, just starving," I say while piling my plate with more food,

"Good," he nods and we make our way over to a table. We talk for a while and laugh a bit, I end up eating my whole plate of food and mock Caleb for thinking I was pregnant. After a while Caleb's walky-talky thing starts to buzz,

"Yell-ow," he answers, I roll my eyes,

"Caleb if you freaking answer me that way again I will kill you, seriously," I just laugh and Caleb shoots me a look,

"Okay bub, sorry," he replies,

"Hey Delilah," I say loud enough so that she'll be able to hear me,

"Hey Tris, how's the meeting?" she asks,

"Boring as Fuck!" Caleb replies for me, "I don't even know why we are here, well why I am here anyways,"

"Caleb don't swear, and you are replacing Eric you need to go to these meetings," Delilah says,

"Whatever," he says dismissively,

"So why are you calling Del?" I ask,

"Oh sorry, just reminding you Caleb, that the ultrasound starts in an hour," Delilah replies,

"Oh God. Sorry babe I forgot I'm coming right now," Caleb says while standing up and grabbing his plate,

"No worries honey. Just reminding you. I love you, see you in a bit," Delilah answers,

"I love you too, and I'll see you too," he says and hangs up, "Sorry Tris I need to go," I nod my head,

"It's okay, I'll just have to listen I guess. And good luck," I say,

"Thanks sis, but I'm sure the baby will be fine," Caleb says while giving me a hug,

"I'm not talking about the baby Caleb I'm talking about tonight. Have you gotten her a ring yet?" I ask.

Caleb pulls back out of the hug and smiles, "Yeah I got it this morning while Delilah was still asleep."

"Good job, and don't you hurt her or I'll kick your ass," I say, he just laughs,

"Okay Tris, Whatever you say, and don't you worry I'll take very good care of Delilah," he smiles, "See yah later, Tris."

"Bye," I reply. Caleb goes over to Max and apologizes for having to leave early but Max just nods his head and claps him on the back, obviously congratulating him. Caleb exits and leaves me sitting at our table alone. But a smiling face soon replaces him. Susan Black.

"Oh my god! Susan. Hey!" I say as I reach across the table and hug her, she hesitantly hugs back. Oh right, no hugging in Abnegation, I forgot.

"Hello Beatrice," she responds, "How have you been lately?"

"I have been perfect, what about you? What are you doing here?" I ask,

"Well I am training to be a leader, and I have been fine, thank you for asking," she replies,

"That's great! Both Caleb and I are Dauntless leaders now, but he's in charge of initiates and training and I'm in charge of communication between the factions," I say,

"Oh that's lovely!" she states, "Didn't I see Caleb here before?" she asks curiously, a bit odd for Abnegation,

"Yeah, he was he just left, had something he had to get to," I can see that Susan wants to ask what, but she thinks better of it. I'm about to tell her where he went but she starts speaking,

"So, what's new with you?" she asks politely,

"Umm…." I think, "I came first in my initiation class, I have a magnificent apartment, and I ugh… I have a boyfriend,"

"That is great!" Susan says, "What's his name," she asks, again too curious for Abnegation,

"His name is To-Four, his name is Four," I stammer,

"Four? That's peculiar," she states,

"It's just a nick name," I reply. We talk more until we have to get back to the meeting.

The meeting seems to drag on longer this time, probably because Caleb isn't here to keep me entertained. If you'd ask me right now what they're talking about, I couldn't tell you. When Jeanine stops speaking, _finally_, Marcus takes her place, that fucking douche bag. I tense when I see him and clench my jaw, I start to grind my teeth but stop when I spot my mother. She's sitting next to my father who is listening intently to Marcus. My mother smiles at me and waves, I smile and wave back and we stare and smile at each other for a while, but then she points back to Marcus, indicating for me to continue listening. So I do.

After the meeting it's about 6:30pm, that meeting went for fucking six and a half hours, are you fucking kidding me? I make my way to the main entrance of the Hub and scan the train times, the next one comes around at 7:00pm, half an hour I have to wait. I slump down in one of the lounges in the foyer of the Hub and flip through a newspaper, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see my mother smiling down at me. I immediately jump up and pull her into a hug, "Mum! How are you?" I ask,

"I am perfectly well, honey, how about you?" she asks,

"I'm great! Are you coming for Visiting Day?" I question,

"Definitely, I wouldn't give up a chance to see my children. I'll she if your father cam come too," she says with a warm smile. Susan then joins us,

"Sorry for interrupting, but I was just about to say good-bye," she speaks with a smile,

"Of course it is okay Susan," my mother answers,

"Yes it's fine, Susan, don't worry," I say also, a thought then come to mind, "Susan, you should come on Visiting Day!" I say, but she immediately shakes her head,

"Oh no Beatrice, I couldn't intrude on your precious time with your family," she reasons,

"Susan, you practically are family! You can meet my boyfriend and my friends!"

"Wait! Beatrice you have a boyfriend?" my mother asks, "Sorry that was improper, you do not have to answer that," she restarts,

"No mum it's fine, and yes I do have a boyfriend and I'd like _both_ of you to come meet him. And Susan Caleb would love to see you again, I'm sure of it!" I say. Susan's face lights up with something familiar. _Oh Shit_. What have I done?

"Really?" Susan asks surprised. _Fuck_.

"Yeah, he would," I say with a hint of sarcasm, not that I meant it of course. Just as I'm about to speak again I am interfered,

"Beatrice," the familiar voice states, and I cringe as I hear it. I turn to come face to face with Marcus. That fucking bag of shit. I force a smile onto my face,

"Marcus," I reply, "so good to see you again,"

"Yes it is. You have grown into one beautiful young lady," he says as his eyes roam my body. That fucking dick! I pull my tank top up to cover my boobs more and zip up my jacket, I then glance at the clock that sits on the wall, 6:52pm.

"Sorry but I have to get going," I say directing it to my mother and Susan, "I'll see you two on Visiting Day I hope?" they both nod in response. I quickly give my mother a hug and tell her to say hello to my father for me. Marcus says good-bye and I try so very hard to not flip him off, in the end I keep it together and say good-bye to him too.

When I get out of the Hub, I sprint to go catch the next train and I make it just in time.

* * *

><p>I make my way to my apartment, thinking over my conversation with my mother and Susan. Shit. Does Susan think Caleb is waiting for her? Coz' she's in for a shock when she meets Delilah. <em>God Tris, of course Susan knows that Caleb's not waiting for her. Right? <em>I get home and quickly change into a black cocktail dress and red heels; I put a thin layer of make up on and brush out my hair. I run down the hall way as fast as these bloody heels will allow and stop in front of Christina and Will's place. I bang on the door and Caleb lets me inside, "Fucking took you long enough, Delilah is asking why everyone is acting do suspicious," he hisses,

"You guys are all horrible at acting, lucky I'm here," I say as I walk past him. Everyone cheers when they see me, I get a quick round of hugs and Marlene passes me a drink. Tobias slips his arm around my waist and pulls me close,

"How was the meeting?" he asks lips pressed against my head,

"Fucking horrible, it went for six and a half hours, and I came face to face with the devil himself," I say while sipping my drink, well more like gulping down my drink.

"Marcus?" he asks, I nod and he just laughs,

"He's a fucking sleeze, I hate him," he laughs harder,

"Did you end up beating him up?" he asks,

"No, I was close to it though," I turn in his arms and give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he questions smiling from the kiss,

"For being you," I answer smiling back at him. Caleb claps his hands together to get all of our attention, we all turn to him and Tobias takes my hand.

"Well all of you are probably curious of why you are here tonight," Caleb starts, "Well most of you will be curious, anyways tonight we are here to celebrate my beautiful girlfriend: Delilah," he pauses and lifts his drink in her direction. Delilah looks absolutely stunning, she has a flowy red dress on that stops at her ankles, her hair is pulled loosely back in a braided bun, and her make up is light. She's just glowing, probably has something to do with her being pregnant but anyways. Caleb continues: "Delilah and I have been together since our initiation, and I couldn't be happier, and of course you all know that she is currently bearing my child," we all laugh at this and he continues, "So tonight, Delilah, I am here to ask you," he says as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small velvet box, he reveals a beautiful diamond ring, Delilah gasps, "to give me the absolute honor of being my wife, I mean you don't _have_ to say yes but it'd be _splendid_ if you did," he stammers. Delilah just stands there with her hands covering her mouth, and tears cascading down her cheeks. She just nods very quickly and rushes over to where Caleb is kneeling and hugs him, Caleb stands up to hug her back and they embraced each other while Delilah repeats the word 'yes' over and over. We all clap and cheer for them as Caleb slips the ring onto Delilah's petite finger.

Tobias holds me closer and kisses me on the cheek, "That's gonna be us someday you know," he whispers in my ear. I just nod and wrap his hands around my waist.

Delilah and Caleb hug and kiss each other, they're both crying now, out of joy obviously. Delilah suddenly clutches her stomach and gasps, "What is it?" Caleb asks worried,

"She is just kicking really fast," Delilah says, and Caleb immediately relaxes,

"I think she's excited," Caleb says as he rests his forehead against Delilah's,

"Me too," she responds, and they both stare down at the bump between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Visiting Day – Two weeks later (Dun Dun Dahhh)<strong>

Visiting Day has finally arrived. Finally. Fuck. Caleb, Delilah, Tobias, the rest of the gang and I are all down in the Pit waiting for our families to arrive. Christina and Will's family is already here so they're off with them, but Caleb, Delilah, and I are still waiting for our families arrive. Suddenly I hear a shriek and jump in surprise to it, I turn my head to see a yellow and red blur running towards us and then jump on Delilah, "Be careful Harmony!" Delilah laughs,

"Why?" the girl whose name is supposedly Harmony asks. Delilah gestures down to her swollen belly and the girl shrieks again, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT?" she screams,

"Whose pregnant?" a man with grey hair and old Amity clothes asks,

"Delilah is!" the girl squeals, the mans mouth drops open as he stares at Delilah stomach,

"Hi daddy," Delilah says while giving him a hug, "Where's mumma?"

"She's with Adam they should be here soon," he says almost breathless, "how did this happen?" he asks gesturing to Delilah's tummy,

"Dad, Harmony, I'd like you to meet Caleb my Fiancé and the father to my child," she says as she pulls Caleb forward. Caleb straightens his posture and holds out his hand,

"It is very lovely to meet you Sir," Caleb says as he shakes Delilah's Dad's hand,

"You too son, and please call me Ben," Ben replies as he shakes back, "I didn't think anyone could make Delilah fall in love with them, she's always been stubborn," Ben laughs and then pulls Caleb into a 'man-hug',

"Daddy!" Delilah says as she playfully smacks her Fathers arm,

"Well at least we know it's gonna be an attractive child," Harmony states as she looks at Caleb, letting her eyes wander up and down his body. Caleb blushes and grabs Delilah's hand and kisses it,

"Harmony! Oh my god, my family are so weird," Delilah, says defeated,

"Not weird just embarrassing," Harmony laughs, her eyes then fall on me, "And you are?"

"Oh sorry for being so rude," Delilah reasons "This is Tris and Four, Tris is my best friend and also Caleb's sister and Four is Tris's boyfriend and also Caleb's best friend,"

"Nice to meet you," I offer to both Ben and Harmony, they both take me by surprise and hug me in return. Harmony turns to Tobias, her eyes widen,

"You are gorgeous," Harmony states, Tobias blushes

"Sorry she has no filter, even though she's from Amity and not Candor," Delilah sighs. There is another shriek and I look behind Delilah to see a raven-haired woman and a raven-haired man, the woman runs towards Delilah and envelops her in a bone-crushing hug, "Mum! Please be careful!" Delilah pleas,

"Why what's wrong," Delilah's mother asks as she breaks the hug,

"Because I'm pregnant," Delilah says and her mother shrieks again,

"I'm going to be a Grandmother! OH MY GOD!" she dances around for a bit. I can see that Delilah has taken after her father and Harmony her mother,

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my Fiancé Caleb," Caleb waves towards her mother, but the woman just pulls him into another bone-crushing hug.

"You are wonderful! I never thought Delilah would get married, she so…. Stubborn," she says,

"That's what your husband said," Caleb laughs,

"Oh sorry dear, my name is Lilly,"

"And mine is Caleb, but you already know that,"

"Yes I do, and who is this," she asks as she gestures to me,

"This is Tris my sister and Delilah's best friend and behind her is Four, Tris's boyfriend and my best friend," Caleb replies,

"Well aren't you just pretty," Lilly tells me, "Your eyes are amazing!" then she looks at Four, "You two are definitely an attractive couple, I say there are a few jealous people around here,"

"Me included," Harmony chimes in,

"Aren't you a bit young to be pregnant," the raven-haired boy asks. I forgot he was standing there.

"No Adam, I am not too young, eighteen is a normal age to have children and get married in Dauntless," Delilah shoots back,

"Okay sorry," Adam says. He's wearing grey clothing, he transferred to Abnegation,

"Caleb and I are originally from Abnegation," I say breaking the tension,

"Is that so?" Adam asks,

"Yes we are Natalie and Andrew Priors Children,"

"Oh, well it's an honor to meet you both," he says. We all chat and laugh for a while, Tobias and I decide to let Caleb, Delilah and her family to have some time to them selves. We walk hand in hand to a small bench that lines the Pit, and take a seat. We sit in comfortable silence, with me resting my head in Tobias's shoulder and him slinging an arm around my waist. "Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asks, I look up to see my mother, I stand up and give her a hug,

"Mum, how are you?" I ask still hugging her,

"I'm fine, how about you?" she replies,

"I'm good, and mum there is someone I'd like you to meet," I say while grabbing Tobias's arm and pulling him up, "Mum this is Four, Four this is my mother Natalie." Tobias and my mother shake hands,

"I'm pretty sure I have met you before, weren't you Tris's trainer?" my mother asks curiously,

"Yes I was, but don't worry we only started going out about four months ago," Tobias answers,

"Well it is a please to make your acquaintance again," my mother replies,

"Did Susan come Mum?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes but then again no.

"Yes, she's just at the bathroom she should be here any-" my mother says and her eyes land on the entrance way of the Pit, "Ah, there she is," I turn to see Susan scanning the crowed for us; my mother waves her over to us. Susan soon see's her and makes her way over,

"Beatrice," she greets, "So good to see you again!" I hug Susan and notice she has eased up a bit on human contact.

"Hey, and it's Tris here in Dauntless," I say, Susan nods and looks to Tobias. Her pupils dilate and her eyes scan over his face. I wrap my arm around his waist and say, "Susan, this is my boyfriend Four. Four this is Susan." Four extends his hand to her and they awkwardly shake hands, his Abnegation habits coming back.

"Hello Four, it's a pleasure to meet you," Susan greets happily, I squeeze Tobias's waist and he secures his arm around my shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you too Susan," Tobias says, "Tris here hasn't stopped talking about you since the meeting." Susan smiles and her eyes look over Tobias again, but this time his eyes shift to me and he presses his lips to my forehead.

"Where's your brother?" My mother asks curiously, looking over the crowd. I beckon them through the crowd and point to Caleb; he's wearing a red muscle top, that the sleeves cut down his sides and clearly shows his muscly biceps and abdominals; he's also wearing skinny jeans that show the muscle on his legs. _Why are you wearing the most flattering clothes today you twit? _I look to Susan as her eyes stare intently at Caleb's muscles, he turns around so mum and Susan can see his tattoo. "Oh that's a very nice tattoo," My mother comments as we make our way over. Sometimes I think my mother was from dauntless.

Caleb's mouth breaks into a large smile as he sees us approaching, "Mum!" He picks her up in a bear hug and she embraces him, weird reaction for Abnegation. He places her down on the ground and looks to Susan, "Susan? It's so good to see you!" Caleb hugs Susan and she embraces him just like mum did. _Shit. Fuck. Shit. _Susan's eyes light up and she does not tear her eyes away from Caleb.

"Hello Caleb, it's very nice to see you," She says quietly, she smiles kindly and holds her hands behind her back. "You look… great!"

Caleb laughs and looks down at himself, "I do, don't I?" I laugh at his cockiness and Caleb smiles, "There is some one I would like you to meet mum." Mum nods and Caleb taps Delilah on the shoulder, she turns around and smiles widely at my mother, "Delilah this is my mother, Mum this is Delilah… my fiancé."

Mum shrieks and engulfs Delilah in a hug, "It's so nice to meet you!" I quirk my eye brows at my mothers signs of affection, it's a big day today.

"Mum please be careful," Caleb says as my mother lets go of Delilah, "We have to tell you something else… u-um w-were expecting." Mum shrieks again and then Hugs Caleb and Delilah.

"This is such wonderful news! How far along are you?" Mum asks happily. Caleb, mum and Delilah break into a conversation about babies and weddings. I look over to a heart broken Susan, her eyes are cast downward and her hair is now a wispy mess.

"Hey," I say to her, "do you want to get lunch?"

Susan shakes her head and says, "I better get going, I have a lot of paper work to do."

I nod and watch her exit the Pit, I look to Tobias who's eyes stare intently at me, "Susan liked Caleb didn't she?" He asks quietly, I nod and he pulls me into a hug, "That's a lot to take in all at once." I nod and kiss Tobias's jaw. This visiting day was one of the most happiest and most horrible days' of my life.

* * *

><p>"Tobias." I say as I look into the darkness of the apartment, he hums in response and I continue, "I think I should confront Marcus about your abuse."<p>

Tobias shifts so he's propped up in his elbow, "Why would you want to do that?"

I look over to him and say, "I don't want that smug fuck running my old faction, don't you?"

Tobias nods and then says, "Leave it alone Tris, it won't make a difference."

"Yes it will," I exclaim, "Tobias, if you step forward he'll be forced to step down."

Tobias shakes his head, "I said leave it alone Tris."

"Don't you want justice for what he did?"

"I don't want any contact with that horrible man Tris!" Tobias retorts.

I get up out of bed and look at him, "You deserve much more than this! I want you to have justice! Please do this for me, I don't want to see him at my meetings anymore, he creeps the fuck out of me."

Tobias sits up and looks at me quizzically, "Tris ignore him, and he'll go away."

"Tobias I think we should stand up for you!" I say firmly, "I think that he needs to be put down for what he has done."

"Tris he doesn't! I'm away from him now!" Tobias raises his voice, the irritation obvious in his tone.

"You need to see that you deserve much more, _Four." _I say, I know using Four pisses him off. His blue eyes go stormy and his brow furrows in. "I think you should over come this cowardice!"

"I am not a coward Tris!" Tobias yells, "I faced sixteen years with that man and I don't want to see him for another fucking second!" He spits out his words now and his cheeks are red, "I don't want a fucking second! He ruined my life and I don't feel like brining him back into it!"

I look at him hurt, his face softens at my expression, "I just want to help, _Four. _I don't want that man thinking he got away with that shit! He ruined your life and he deserves much more than a jail sentence or to step down as leader, he deserves to _die_ Four! He took your life away from you and he took away your child hood! So he shouldn't be able to live anymore, he doesn't deserve it! Marcus is a selfish bastard!" Tears stream down my face and Tobias gets up out of bed, he walks forward to me and I put my arms out, "don't." Tobias looks at me hurt, tears stream down his face and he shakes his head. "Please leave," I almost whisper. Tobias slips into his shirt and jeans and then lightly kisses me on the head, I don't move. I stand there with my hands balled into fists and my eyes down cast. I hear the front door close and that's when I break down, I back up to the wall and slide down it. My body is racked with sobs; _will this argument be the end of us? Has that slimy bastard ruined not only Tobias's life again, but mine? _I-I don't know, I honestly don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving this chapter like this! Cliff hanger I guess, sorry I wont be posting for another 6 months :(. Please leave a review even if it's like <strong>'_my name's Jeff'_**I honestly don't care. This was definitely a mega chapter, about 5 in 1 so you got a bargain! I love yous all, remember pugs not drugs! Don't un-follow and please read next year! I love, love, love, love you all. ~N**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm back

**Hey, hey, hey I got access to a computer so more chapters, I honestly thought that I wouldn't be able to post over the summer until I got my new computer, but it turns out that my older sister will only let me use her laptop when she's allowed to play my Xbox. Please enjoy and I love you lots like jelly tots but not the green ones 'cause they're the mean ones. ~N**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the Divergent series, I don't. So yeah I'm not her. **

* * *

><p><strong>Christina's POV: <strong>

I look over to the man who broke my best friend's heart about a week ago. "Four set out the knives, why won't yah?" I holler out to him, he glances at me and shakes his head. I glare at him for a split second before turning back to the initiates, "So kids, knives… they're dangerous, people can get seriously hurt over them, like maybe knick an ear…" I look over to Four as I reference the knife throwing from last year, he looks up at me and glowers, I smirk and continue, "So that's why we keep them here in dauntless… 'cause we're crazy." I keep explaining the basics of knife throwing and make a comment on how good Tris is at it. Four just sets his jaw and continues on demonstrations. After a while I get bored and start pretending to aim knives at the initiates I hate, they all scatter like farm animals, afraid for their lives. I laugh and sit up on the table, I hear the training centre door fling open and watch as Caleb strides towards Four, he looks like he's ready to kill. Will come trailing in behind, a worried look set on his beautiful face. "What's up hun?" I ask as I set my self on the ground.

"Caleb is about to fucking kill Four," Will answers, his blonde locks falling into his face, I stand up and wipe them out-of-the-way. I look over to Caleb and find that he has pinned Four against a pillar, a vein protruding on his fore head.

"What the fuck have you done to my sister, Four?" Caleb hisses, Four goes to answer but Caleb slams him against the pillar. "Four, Tris is heartbroken, she looks like shit and smells like death and she won't eat or sleep or move. Dude you promised… t-that you would l-look after h-her and you didn't… y-you crushed her heart and it kills me to see my little sister like this." Four looks at Caleb in shock as his bottom lip starts to quiver and his eyes fill up with tears, Caleb lets go of Four's collar and wipes his hands on his pants, "I love Tris and I don't want to see her get hurt o-okay? So go a-and fix this fucked up situation and actually talk to her, don't leave her waiting in her giant apartment, hoping you to come and fill up the empty space again."

Caleb steps back and runs his hands through his hair, Four moves away from the pillar and walks towards the table of knives, I notice now all the initiates have all stopped and are talking in hushed whispers, I catch a few _'Yes Four is single!' _and '_Now I can get Tris.' _I clear my throat and gesture for them to continue; they all nod and resume knife throwing. I turn back to the argument at hand, Caleb has now joined Four at the knife table. "Caleb it's not that simple," Four sighs, he has purple bags under his blue eyes and creases on his fore head, he looks noticeably older, he's not taking this argument well either, "We need to sort some things out, just take a break for a while."

"Why are you arguing? And why take a break? Last time I checked you two were head over heels in love," Caleb retorts, he picks up a knife and starts to fiddle with it. I take a step back, sure to be out of the line of fire is he throws that thing.

"I can't tell you why, that's none of your business, and I don't know why we need a break… we just do. So stay out of it, I can handle it." Four says irritated.

Caleb slams the knife point into the table top and grabs Fours collar, "This isn't only affecting you and Tris, Four. Delilah cannot stop worrying about Tris and she is really stressed, I don't know if you have noticed Four, but my fiancé is pregnant and being stressed is not helping." Caleb's throbbing vein is back, all emotion from before has been replaced with pure anger.

Four chuckles and says, "Do you think you can take me?"

Caleb smirks and comments, "You don't know what I'm capable of Four, I trained in fighting so I could protect Tris and Delilah, but now I need to protect my sister, my future wife and our daughter." Four looks at Caleb with _maybe, _a hint of worry. I didn't know Caleb and Delilah knew the baby was a girl! I need to congratulate them after this. "And anyway if you hurt me in any way, you can kiss goodbye any chance of getting back together with Tris, so be a real man and go talk to her." Caleb walks out of the training room, leaving a silence over everyone.

I hear a yelp of pain and we all look over to a boy with a large gash on his leg. I bend down and look at the deep cut and shrug, "It's just a scratch. You'll be fine." I pat his head and go to walk away.

"I'll get him," I hear Will say; I just remembered he was here the whole time. Will slings the boy over his muscular shoulder and asks me, "Dinner tonight?" I nod, Will smiles and starts towards the infirmary with the boy resting on his shoulder.

I turn to Four, place my hands on my hips and raise my eyebrows, "Are you going to talk to her?"

Four looks at all the initiates and shakes his head, "Not now, after this."

"No you're going now," I command, I cross my arms over my chest and furrow my brow, "I'll take over, you're going to go talk to her and straighten this out. You're either going to come out a single man or come out with a gorgeous loving girl friend who would give you the moon if she could." I search his face and find that he is slightly nodding at my words; I feel a surge of superiority for I just got Four to agree with me. I push, "So what are you going to choose?"

Four sets down the knives and wipes his hands down on his trousers, "I'm going to come out with a gorgeous girlfriend and I am going to make sure that she is loved to death. And I'll make sure nothing will ever come in between us again."

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

Delilah has dragged me out of bed for last eight days. Everyday I refuse, but eventually I give in because I feel bad for making a pregnant woman drag me out of bed. Delilah sits me down at the dining table and makes her way to the kitchen, she pulls out two mugs and puts on the coffee. "Two sugars and milk, right?" Delilah asks,

"Yeah," I reply, "Thanks Delilah for doing this for me, but you really don't have to,"

"Nonsense Tris, of course i have to, you're one of my best friends," She says as she places a mug of coffee in front of me and sits down in a seat across from me with a mug of her own. I inhale the sweet scent of coffee and take a sip.

"This is so good, what'd you put in it?" I ask whilst draining the mug. Delilah laughs before she replies:

"In Amity, we use to put a bit of caramel in our coffee when we were feeling down, just to sweeten everything up for a while,"

"That sounds a bit cheesy, but overall delicious," Delilah laughs again and picks up our empty mugs and walks into the kitchen to clean up. "Hey I'm going to go get dressed and showered and stuff, so I'll be down in a few,"

"Okay, I'll clean up a bit," she replies with a smile,

"Thanks Del,"

"No worries Tris,"

I make my way up the stairs and head straight to the bathroom. I look in the mirror for the first time in over a week - _holy fucking shit_ - I look fucking horrible: my hair is matted, I have dark rings under my eyes, my cheeks are stained with tears and my skin is pale. I strip down out of my sweats and get in the shower, the water feels amazing as is dances on down my skin and then makes its way to the drain. After washing my extremely knotty hair, I scrub off of all the dirt and grime of off my body and step out of the shower. I grab a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and some dark purple doc-martins. I pull my hair up into a pony tail and head down stairs. I find Delilah sitting on the couch watching T.V. her eyes are glued to the screen and her hands are instinctively stroking her belly. "It's a girl, right?" I ask while sitting down next to her,

"Huh?" she asks,

"The baby, it's a girl, right?"

"Yeah, we haven't thought of any names for her yet, but we want something Amity-like we've decided," Delilah explains as she smiles and stares down at her swollen belly and strokes it over and over. She is just absolutely glowing from the pregnancy, when ever you see her you can see the positive affect it has on her.

"That would be great, keeping some of your old home with you," I say as I shove some popcorn into my mouth, Delilah nods and takes the bowl out of my lap, you couldn't tell that she would be pregnant, she looks so skinny, only when she tells you she was with child, you do notice that she is pregnant. But there is a small bump that symbolises the love that she and Caleb shares. Thinking of Caleb where is he? "Hey Delilah," I say, she turns to me and raises her eyebrows, "Where's Caleb?"

"Uh... I don't know actually," Delilah answers quietly, "He left early this morning, he just kissed my head and my belly and left."

"Oh, okay." I reply, "He's usually always by your side telling you to be careful," I laugh,

"Tell me about it, i can't go one minute with out him asking me if I'm alright, if I'm hurt, if the baby is okay. I really do love him but sometimes he can just be a handful," Delilah starts, "Well at least we know he's gonna be a good Dad,"

"Right you are," I reply, "C'mon lets go get some breakfast." I reach out my hand and pull Delilah gently off the couch, "Don't want to hurt that child of yours Mumma Bear," Delilah laughs in response and we make our way down to the cafeteria. Delilah and I talk about baby clothes and how her and Caleb will be moving into a bigger apartment.

"You know I have just noticed that purple is like your _thing. _Like when I see you, you at least have one thing that is purple on you," Delilah states,

"Oh yeah, I guess your right," I reply, "I mean everyone wears _just_ black, or red and black, and I hardly see anyone wear purple so I guess it is kinda my thing." I smile at Delilah and she easily returns it,

"Yeah I mean, I guess I choose to wear red most the time because it's a bit of my old home. Like, I can wear a colour of my old Faction without anyone criticising me for it," She explains,

"Yeah, I can't wear grey without someone saying that I'm Dauntless not Abnegation. But to be totally honest, I really hated those grey robes, they were so heavy and itchy and uncomfortable." Delilah nods along as I speak.

"I don't want the nursery to be Black," Delilah states, I quirk an eyebrow in response. "On Visiting Day, my mother brought me a box with all my old possessions from Amity. Like my pink and red butterfly lights that use to hang in my room, my floral blanket that was on my bed, and my teddy bear that my Grandma made me when I was born," She explains, "there are a couple of other things but I won't go into too much detail."

"I know what you mean," I reply, "I love Dauntless, but I can see where you're coming from." Delilah and I continue to talk on they way down to the cafeteria, we enter through the double doors and the place is _packed_. I look around and see Ava waving frantically at me and Delilah, and we make our way over.

"Holy shit, are you guys blind or something? I mean, I swear I was waving for like a minute," Ava whines,

"Oh calm your tits Ava," Nova says as she flings a grape in Ava's direction, but Ava easily catches the grape in her mouth and does a little bow. "So anyways I got a day off today, anyone want to hang out?" Nova asks - looking expectantly at the gang,

"Sorry, I'm in the maternity ward today, gonna deliver me some babies," Ava says whilst shoving some bacon in her mouth, I laugh as some grease drips down her chin on to her black scrubs. "Shit! These won't wash out, ugh!" We all laugh as Ava tries to wipe away the Bacon grease. After a while Ava gets tried of trying to remove the stain, so she starts to devour a muffin.

"Your ravenous," Nova says as she watches Ava in mock disgust.

"Well I guess that's what you'd expect from a pregnant woman," Ava shrugs as she wipes her face with her napkin; we all laugh, then it dawns on all of us.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOUR PREGNANT?" Nova squeals, Ava nods as Nova throws her arms around Ava's shoulders, we all congratulate her.

Blade walks to the table balancing his tray on his arm, he sits down next to Ava and chuckles, "Judging by the squealing and all the chatter, I guess that you told them, Ava?" Ava happily nods and pries her sisters arms from around her neck. "Yeah we found out about a week ago."

"Are you married?" Marlene asks through a mouth full of cereal. Both Blade and Delilah nod, she snakes her arm around his waist, Blade leans his forehead down to Ava's and smiles almost goofily. They look so in love. "When did you guys get married?" Delilah adds,

"The year after my initiate year," Ava replies, still looking dreamily into Blade's eyes. They continue to talk about weddings and babies for a while more. Apparently Quinn will be one in a couple of weeks so Marlene, Delilah and I offer to throw her a birthday party, Nova agrees and Hunter nods as he bounces the beautiful blonde haired baby - Quinn - on his knee. After breakfast I walk with Marlene and Lynn back to my apartment.

"Shit," Lynn exclaims,

"What?" Marlene and I say in unison,

"I just remembered I have to cover Sarah's shift, I'll see you guys later,"

"Okay bye," Marlene says and I wave as Lynn rushes away. "That was kinda depressing wasn't it?" Marlene says as we continue on our way,

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"I'm talking about Breakfast, all the baby and wedding talk is kinda depressing. I mean all our friends are getting married or are pregnant or they're desperately in love," I wince at Marlene's last statement '_or they're desperately in love_'. Marlene notices my discomfort immediately, "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I mean I have been in love with the same guy for-like-ever and he just thinks of me as a best friend is all..." Marlene rambles,

"No Mar, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I should be able to handle a comment on love, even though my relationship just crumbled before my eyes," I cut in,

"I'm so sorry Tris, I really didn't mean it," Marlene says, her voice laced with guilt.

"It's alright," I reply and pull her into a hug. We're interrupted with then sound of rapid knocking and a solemn voice.

"Open up please, I'm so, so, so, so sorry, you have no idea. I miss you so much, please just let me in," the voice says. Marlene and I look over to see a tall figure leaning and knocking on my door. Tobias. I smile and look back to Marlene,

"Looks like your relationship is slowly putting itself back together," Marlene says with a smile plastered on her face. "I want all the details," She whispers as she scurries into her apartment. She sounds like Christina. I make my way up to Tobias - he still has his forehead leaning against my door and is slowly knocking on the door.

"Tris, honey. Please, I need to talk to you i was wrong, okay? I miss you, your smile, your eyes, your laugh, I miss you so much. Please just let me in. I-I Love you so much," Tobias says into the closed door. I walk up to him as quietly as possible and wrap my hands around his waist from behind.

"I love you too Tobias," I whisper into his back. He jumps when I do this and quickly turns around in my arms until he is facing me, he grabs my face in his hands and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry Tris. I was so wron-" I cut him off with a kiss, he's startled at first but then melts into the kiss. "W-we s-should continue this inside," Tobias breathes as we part, I nod in response and grab my keys out of my pocket and let us in. I go into the kitchen and pull out two waters from the fridge as Tobias sits at the kitchen bench. I pass him a drink and lean against the counter facing him.

"So what's up?" I question casually before talking a drink out of my bottle,

"Well I was explaining how sorry and wrong I am just a moment ago, but then you cut me off with that amazing kiss," Tobias replies in feign annoyance,

"Sorry, but I just had to find a way to shut you up," I reply in mock sorry,

"Well it's okay, you can do it when ever you want," he says while laughing. "But seriously Tris," he reaches across the counter and takes my hand in his "I am so sorry, I was wrong, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did, because I am so lucky to have such a beautiful, strong, and amazing girlfriend," Tobias says,

"You're such a sap, seriously," I joke, and he just rolls his eyes at me ,"Nah I'm kidding, but you are really lucky to have me in your life, I mean I'm just so amazing" I continue,

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny Tris," he replies. I walk around the counter and he turns to face me. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and I snake my arms around his neck. He places a kiss on my forehead, "I -" he places a kiss on my right cheek, "Love -" he places another kiss on my left cheek, "You," he finishes as he kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too, Tobias," I reply and kiss him once more. I deepen the kiss and he picks me up by thighs so I'm straddling him and he makes his way over to the couch. We kiss for a while before Tobias goes to take off his jacket, but I stop him: "No not tonight, we should just kiss and take it slow, just for tonight"

"Okay whatever you want," Tobias says just before be catches my mouth in another passionate kiss. Not a minute later Christina bursts through the front door with all the gang, carrying speakers, buckets filled with drinks and ice, Dauntless Cake, food and other party necessities.

"Sorry to interrupt -" Christina starts, "But I kind of invited the whole of Dauntless to this party so get your tooshies up off of that couch,"

"Lucky we didn't -" Tobias whispers into my ear,

"I know," I cut him off, wincing at the thought of what could have happened. Tobias lifts me off of his lap and places me beside him on the couch, he snakes an arm around, my shoulder and plants a kiss on my temple.

"I'm so happy that you two made up," Delilah says as she sits down on the recliner across from Tobias and I, Caleb takes a seat on the arm of the recliner with a suspicious look on his face, as Delilah goes on about how she knew that we had to make up at some point,

"Wait," Caleb cuts Delilah off, Tobias, Delilah and I all turn our heads towards Caleb, "That day when I walked in on you two making out on the couch, were you guys actually drunk?" Tobias and I laugh and look and each other and then at Caleb,

"No we weren't, we were just pretending," Tobias answers for us, "It just turns out that Tris here is an amazing actress,"

"Liar is more like it," Caleb mumbles, I laugh and chuck a pillow at his head.

"OKAY!" Christina yells, "Party starts in about ten minutes so Zeke turn on the music and Uriah put out the food, and everyone else help clean up. Except for the two lovely pregnant women you guys can rest." Everyone follows Christina's orders and with in five minutes everything is ready to go.

Tobias comes up to me and places a kiss on my lips, whilst intertwining our fingers together, "Ready for the Party?" he asks, his stormy blue eyes locking intently on mine. No matter what, I will always be able to trust those eyes, those beautiful orbs that just entrap you when you look into them. A small smirk plays on Tobias's lips as he notices my staring, I blush and tuck some loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I reply just as there is a knock on the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Four's POV:<strong>

I. Hate. Parties. I fucking hate them, people rubbing up against each other, yelling at people while their words slur, thunderous music, and especially annoying girls. At least Tris here, she always keeps me from lashing out at people. Quite a few people have turned up, I know a lot of them so Zeke, Shauna, Nova and Ava must have been in charge of invites. These people are cool, I've talked to most of these people, they're alright. Tris wanders off to get us a couple of beers, I'm standing with Will, Zeke, Uriah and Caleb, they're talking about nearly finishing all their training. I give Caleb some pointers on the whole initiates thing and how to '_handle' _Eric.

Tris' front door opens and all the initiates file in, Axel looks around worriedly and makes his way over to us. "I'm sorry guys, I said that I was invited to a party and they just all followed me here. I tried to get them away but they wouldn't leave me alone." Axel says exasperated.

"No dude it's fine," I reply, Axel visibly relaxes and I continue, "But if anyone causes trouble, you're all out okay?" Axel nods quickly and hurries off to his friends, the party continues as every one stops complaining about the initiates arrival. Already the initiate girls are drinking and flashing their skimpy dresses, a few boys have taken off their shirts and are trying to show off their '_muscles.' _Tris glides over holding two beers, her green-grey eyes light and her smile wide across her cheeks. "Why are you so happy, Ms. Prior," I tease,

"Can't a woman have fun?" She replies sarcastically, I laugh and her eyes wander happily over my body. I don't know how a person can be so in love with another, despite the fighting and the misunderstanding, I really do love her, I want to spend my life with her. Then it dawns on me, _I want to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful woman. _"Tris, I want t-"

I'm cut off by the squeal of none other than Christina, "Hey, hey, hey." Her voice is slightly slurred, I'm not saying Christina is a drunk, but she loves to party. "How's it goin'?" She bumps her hip to Tris's and Tris spills her beer all over her top.

"Shit!" Tris says as she looks down at her self.

"Oh sorry!" Christina hollers, "Lets get you changed!" Christina grabs Tris's hand and turns to Shauna, "You're coming too." We all laugh as Chris pull the two helpless girls up the stairs and to Tris's Loft. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF TRIS' BEDROOM IT IS OFF LIMITS! AND YOU ON THE TERRACE PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT!" Christina hollers, We laugh at Christina and continue talking.

I look at my watch I dunno how many times. Tris has been up there for about ten minutes, I thought she was just changing. Well Christina was the one who dragged her up stairs to get changed, so she might be a while. I can feel the eyes of most of the girl initiates on me as I talk to the boys. "Dude the initiates are checkin' you out," Uriah says as he claps me on the back,

"I know. God I fucking hate this, they're just kids," I reply,

"Tris was just a 'kid'," Zeke comments,

"_Shut up Zeke_," I spit back, all the boys laugh. "And anyways that's different," I defend,

"How?" Will asks,

"Have you seen her? And plus we started dating _after_ she got into Dauntless," I reply,

"That's true Tris is pretty hot," Uriah says sipping his beer, I slap him over the back of the head, "What was that for?!" he whines,

"For calling my girlfriend hot, only I can say that," I laugh at Uriah,

"Four, didn't you have a crush on Tris since you first saw her? I remember you telling me about her you were like: _Oh she is so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her_," Zeke says and all the boys laugh,

"Yeah I had a crush on Tris, and once again _have you seen her?_" All the boys except Caleb nod their heads,

"Guys, stop talking about my sister like that, seriously," Caleb says giving everyone a pointed look, "Except you Four you can, you're her boyfriend so I don't have any say in what you say about Tr-" Caleb is cut off by a sickly sweet voice,

"Heyyyyyy Four, heyyyy Caleb," Brooke one of the Erudite initiates butts in, Caleb and I groan.

"Brooke," I nod in her direction and then turn back to Will, Uriah, Zeke, Hunter, Blade, and Caleb,

"What's up? Did you plan this party because it is awesome," Brooke interrupts again as she places a hand on my bicep. I grab one of her fingers that is gripping my bicep like I am picking up a dirty nappy and throw it away, she looks taken aback by my action but continues with her 'flirty' face.

"No I did not plan this party, Brooke. I'm going to talk to my friends now," I reply, but she looks eager to prolong the conversation,

"So how old are you Four?" She asks,

"Nineteen," I reply not facing her,

"Cool only three years apart," Brooks states. _Shit, here we go_. I think to myself. "So you and Caleb friend again?"

"Yep," I say popping the 'P',

"Four?" Will interjects, I look to him relieved, "Uriah, Zeke, Blade, Hunter and I are going to get something to eat we'll be back in a minute," I look at him with pleading eyes for them to stay and help me, but they all scatter to go find some food.

"Don't worry man, I'll help yah," Caleb says as he claps me on the back,

"Anyways," Brooke continues, "Are you still single? Because I think we'd make an amazing coup-"

"Look Brooke," I cut her off, she looks at me with expectant and hopeful eyes, "I have a girlfriend and we're really happy together. I don't think it's gonna end anytime soon." Brooke pouts her lips and puts her hands on her hips,

"I thought you two broke up," she states jealously,

"No we didn't, we had a small break, and we're back together now. This is actually her apartment," I say as I gesture around,

"Whatever," Brooke says as she flips her hair and walks away. Caleb suddenly bursts out laughing, he must have been holding it in.

"God dude you handled that _well_," he says sarcastically. As if on queue two more girl initiates stalk up to Caleb and I,

"Caleb, Four, how are you guys," Courtnay and Miranda as in unison, twins from Candor. Caleb chuggs on his drink as do I.

"Girls," Caleb acknowledges them. Miranda places one hand on Caleb's bicep and the other on his forearm, immediately Caleb swats them off,

"I'm engaged," He adds quickly and Miranda puffs out her cheeks in defeat, then she looks to me,

"What about you Four, you single?" Miranda asks,

I begin to reply but I'm cut off by a beautiful voice, "Actually he's not sorry girls," I turn to see Tris. _Holy fucking shit_. She looks... Fuck, she looks _good_. Christina must have taken advantage to the spilt beer situation and done her up. Tris is wearing a high waisted black pencil skirt that finishes a few inches below her bum, a black crop top, and high heels. Fuck she looks good. Tris snakes her hand around my waist and I sling an arm over her shoulder, and kiss her on the head,

"Hey babe," I greet with a smile,

"Hey," she replies and places a soft kiss on my lips, "How's things?"

"Oh They're just peachy since you arrived," I flirt, she blushes and I look down at her outfit, "You, y-you look... I-I mean you look great." I stammer, I suddenly can't find my words.

Tris looks to the twins and greets happily, "Hello I'm Tris, I'm Four's girlfriend," she puts emphasis on _girlfriend. _Miranda and Courtnay look at Tris in almost disgust and walk away together. "Sluts," Tris mumbles under her breath, Obviously so only I would hear.

I chuckle but it's instantly cut off by the sound of Courtnay's hand connecting with Tris's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd yah like it? My twin got angry at me because I forgot to mention that she wrote <em><span>a lot<span> _of the mega chapter and that she is awesome, oh and also this chapter. Leave a comment and a review and I'll post when I can. I love you guys, please leave review and DFTBA. Smooches! ~N**


	15. Chapter 15

**So... there is nothing really interesting in my life right now. So I wouldn't mind hearing about your lives... so PM me! Cause I like hearing other peoples stories. And my twin says "Hello Peasants". Please review and don't forget to be awesome. ~N**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter recap:<br>**

_Tris looks to the twins and greets happily, "Hello I'm Tris, I'm Four's girlfriend," she puts emphasis on girlfriend. Miranda and Courtnay look at Tris in almost disgust and walk away together. "Sluts," Tris mumbles under her breath, Obviously so only I would hear._

_I chuckle but it's instantly cut off by the sound of Courtnay's hand connecting with Tris's cheek._

**Tobias POV: **

Courtnay steps back, just incase Tris lashes out. Instead Tris holds her hand to her cheek and laughs, she laughs like a mad woman, she's almost cackling. She looks at Courtnay and shakes her head, "You don't know the damage you have just done. I'm not going to take revenge on you by punching you or beating you up." Courtnay tilts her head to the side confused like a lost puppy, now almost everyone - Who's not drunk or passed out - have turned and faced us, looking at the scene thats unfolding. "Courtnay, I'm going to be a lady about this, and you call that a slap? Seriously, honey this is Dauntless not Abnegation,"

"I'm not afraid of you," Courtnay says while crossing her arms over her chest,

"You really should be. I was first in my initiation class, and I hold more power here in Dauntless than Caleb, Eric and Nova. So you better think twice about crossing me again," Tris says, quite scarily I might add.

"But I'm not a slut and neither is Miranda," Courtnay states,

"Yes you are," Tris laughs, "You don't hit on other peoples boyfriends! Especially if they're engaged and are soon to be fathers!"

"Whatever, your still a bitch! I mean I can't believe Four chose you over us," Courtnay says while gesturing to Tris then at her and Miranda. I feel my face heat up and my hands clench into fists, I _hate _initiates _and_ their opinions.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell over all the bickering, "How dare you come into my girlfriends home and insult her like that! Why do you think that I would _choose_ you two, over my incredibly amazing and sexy Tris? Huh? " Courtnay and Miranda and everyone else looks taken aback by my sudden outburst, _who gives a fuck?_ "I never want you hitting on me or on Caleb ever again, and don't you even think about talking to us outside of training." Everyone has gone dead silent.

"You tell em' Four," Christina yells her words slur slightly, with this everyone cheers and continues on with the party.

"All initiates, get the fuck out of my house!" Tris yells over everyone, and all the initiates leave visibly annoyed. "Except for you Axel," Tris says as Axel walks past.

"Thanks Tris," He beams,

"Got any friends?" Tris asks,

"Yeah, Theon and Aíne," Axel replies, **( Aíne is pronounced Aan-Yah, it's Irish or Gaelíc.) **

"Okay you three can stay, but the rest of the initiates have to leave," Tris says as she wipes down her skirt and puffs out her cheeks. I turn to her and raise my eye brows, Tris's face relaxes as the last of the initiates exit through her front door. "Thank the holy lord, they're gone." I laugh and pull her into a tight hug.

"You okay?" I ask and I pull away to inspect her cheek. It has already started to swell and bruise. "hey you need some ice," I cup Tris's face with my left hand and take her hand in my right. I lead Tris through the crowd of drunk and/or dancing people and I come to a halt at the fridge, I grab an ice-pack out of the freezer. Tris grabs it off of me and sticks it to her now purplish eye.

"This doesn't hurt as much as I expected," Tris shrugs.

I wrap my arms around her small frame and look down into her green eyes, "Tris, I just want to tell you that you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever have and I could never imagine anyone better than you in my life." I instantly see the blush crawl across her cheeks and her eyes light up. I take the ice pack out of Tris's hand and take her face in my hands, I lean forward and place a tender kiss on Tris's lips; she returns the kiss and rests her hand on top of mine. We kiss like that for a while, not full on but just sweetly, savouring the moments we have together; My hands have moved to her hips and her arms are now resting on my shoulders. I chuckle when my teeth graze her bottom lip and she shudders in delight; she pulls my head closer and wraps her legs around my waist. I deepen the kiss and smile goofily as Tris's tongue enters my mouth, she pokes and prods, I start to mirror her actions and we melt into each other.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Zeke screams as he switches off the music, "The party is now coming to an end." The crowd groans and Zeke silences them, "Please leave if you do not hang out with us or interact with us in any way." Half the people file out of the room and we are left with about 25 to 30 drunk people standing in my lounge room. "And if you are drunk and not friends with Tris... get out." All the drunk people stammer out into the hall way and we are left with a group of about twelve.<p>

Uriah jumps on top of my coffee table and says, "We are going to play Candor or Dauntless, so please take a seat." Everyone grabs a chair and places them around the lounge room. Caleb and Delilah leave because she can't drink, and Nova leaves because she needs to get home to Hunter and Quinn. Ava and Blade leave, because Ava's pregnant and she can't drink. So we are left with: Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Christina, Tris and I. Uriah starts off with saying, "I recommend that everyone should get another piece of clothing because this is none other than _strip_ Candoror Dauntless." Everyone gets up and runs out the room, Tris and I run up the stairs into her loft. I grab one of my sweaters and pull a jacket over it. Tris gets into one of my flannels and slips into my jacket that she loves, it's too long for her arms but she wears it anyway. I take her hand and we make our way down stairs, and sit back in our places. It take about five minutes but eventually everyone comes back with two or three layers.

"Okay so who wants to start?" Zeke asks as he sits down next to Shauna. No one responds so he shrugs and says, "I'll go... Lynn Candor or Dauntless?"

Lynn places down her beer and replies, "Dauntless."

Zeke scratches his stubble and clicks his fingers, "Got it. I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room." Lynn shrugs and then kisses the back of her hand. Zeke looks at Lynn in shock and shakes his head, "I said to kiss the hottest person in the room."

Lynn chuckles, "Zeke, honey, I am the hottest person in the room." Everyone bursts into fits of laughter and Lynn chuckles. After everyone's laughter has died down Lynn asks, "Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

Marlene thinks for a second and then replies, "Candor." Uriah surprisingly doesn't yell _pansycake, _he must have learnt to contain it.

Lynn continues, "Out of all of the guys who would you want to fuck?" Marlene looks around at all of us and shrugs, so she peels off one of her jackets. Lynn puffs out her cheeks and takes a long pull at her beer.

"Okay my turn," Marlene says, she scans the group and her eyes land on Will. "You know the question Will."

Will replies, "Candor." Marlene looks around the room finding ideas for her truth.

"Okay, Do you ever want to break up with Christina?" Marlene says, I think it's a stupid question because obviously the question will be 'no'. Will and Christina are inseparable, like literally.

"No... I will never ever break up with Chris, unless she breaks up with me," We all laugh and Christina kisses Will on the cheek, "Anyway it's my turn, so here goes nothin'... Christina Candor or Dauntless?"

Chris instantly answers, "Dauntless, I've had enough of my old faction." Will stands up and wipes down his pants, he gets down on one knee in front of Christina and pulls out a small red-velvet box.

"Christina... I wanted to be with you the moment I laid eyes on you - even though you had a massive Candor smart mouth and you were super annoying - I still wanted to be with you. So here we are, a little over a year later and I can't put into words how much you mean to me and how much my life revolves around you." Christina looks down at Will's hands in shock as he opens the small box to reveal an engagement ring, "So Christina Kravitz, I _dare_ you to spend the rest of your life with me." **(A/N: I don't know Christina's last name, soz not soz).**

Will looks at Chris hopefully and she starts to take off her jacket, Will looks at her in shock and Christina bursts out laughing. "Of course I'll marry you Will!" We all cheer as Christina's arms fly around Will's neck and they start making out. When they break apart Will slides the ring onto Christina's left ring-finger, Christina smiles at him as he does. Then they start making out again.

* * *

><p>After all the truths have been told and the dares got out of hand, every one files out of the room leaving Tris and I alone together. I walk to where she is standing and I ask, "Do you ever see us getting married?"<p>

Tris quirks an eye brow at me and she says, "Tobias, we just got together after breaking up... so lets just see where our relationship takes us and then we'll think about marriage."

I nod and embrace her, her arms wrap around my waist and I lean my head into her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

**End Of Simulation Training: **(about one month later)

Okay, now it's time to look at the Transfers' files to decide weather or not their getting cut or not. There are nine of them in total:

(MALE)

_Ashdford_: Quiet. Good fighter, great with guns and knifes. Simulation average about 12 minutes, 12 fears. Originally Candor.

_Reno_: Weird kid. Terrible at everything, I'm surprised he didn't get cut on the first round of training. 15 fears. Simulation average around half an hour. Originally Candor.

_Todd_: Fucking dick I hate him, hits on me every time he see's me. He's a fucking sleaze. Okay with knives, very good with hand to hand combat. Bad at simulation, average 15-18 minutes. 13 fears. Originally Erudite.

_Atticus_: Very modest, In a relationship with Aiza. Extremely good at fighting, very good with guns and knives. Above average Simulation Training, average 8-10 minutes. 10 Fears. Originally Amity.

_Sabian_: Very smart. Okay at fighting, very good aim. Above average Simulation Training, average 8 minutes. 9 fears. Originally Erudite._ Divergent._

(FEMALE)

_Courtnay:_ I hate her, she's a fucking bitch. Bad representation of dauntless. Okay knife throwing and gun, fighting could be better. Very, very bad at simulation, Average 18- 20 minutes. 17 Fears. Originally Candor.

_Miranda_: Not as bad as Courtnay. Average fighting skill, excellent at guns, could be better with knives. Average simulation 12-14 minutes. 13 Fears. Originally Candor.

_Brooke:_ Skank, and Slut. Average at everything. High chance that she might not get in. Average simulation 14-17 minutes. 15 Fears. Originally Erudite.

_Aiza_: In relationship with Atticus, very quiet and fierce. Excels at fighting, knives and guns. Average simulation 6-9 minutes. 8 Fears. Originally Erudite. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm all done with the transfers files and evaluations. I need to talk to Caleb about the Dauntless-Borns files and evaluations. I get up from the couch and I make my way down to his apartment, I look at my watch: 8:46. I have five hours and fourteen minutes until the fear landscapes start. I knock on his door and he opens it groggily. "Morning," Caleb yawns, he waves me into his and Delilah's apartment. "You've finished your evaluations?"<p>

"Yeah. Have you?" I ask.

"Yep, I finished last night. Delilah went to bed early, I was bored so I did them." Caleb hands me a mug of coffee and I sip on it, careful not to burn my tongue. "Do you want to see them?" Caleb asks as he pulls out the files. I nod and he hands them to me. There are eight Dauntless-Born in total:

* * *

><p>(MALE)<p>

_Axel:_ Very placid. Average at stage one and two training. Simulation average 11-13 minutes. 9 Fears.

_Theon:_ Loud, very Loud. Good at stage one and Two. Simulation average 13-15 minutes. 13 Fears.

_Reeve:_ Man of few words. Excellent at stage one and two. Simulation average 11 minutes. 10 Fears.

_Quinlan:_ I'm not to sure about this guy, In a relationship with Iana. scored low at stage one and two. Simulation average 13-16 minutes. 15 Fears.

(FEMALE)

_Aíne:_ Incredibly intelligent. Could be better at fighting with training, did well at stage one and two. Simulation average 7-10 minutes. 10 Fears. _Divergent_.

_Thyra__: _Mean, loud, bitchy. Not bad at Stage one and two. Simulation average 12 minutes. 11 Fears.

_Iana:_ Not very bright, In a relationship with Quinlan. Good at stage one and two. Scored the lowest in the Dauntless-Born for simulation, Simulation average 20 minutes. 16 Fears.

_Vyona:_ Quiet. Small good at stage one and two. Simulation average 10 minutes. 11 Fears.

* * *

><p>"Okay that's all good, now we need to bring these down to the leaders. You took out all the stuff about Divergents' right?" I say to Caleb as he sips his coffee. He nods and we both get up to leave. "Cool, I did too."<p>

"One second," Caleb says before he dashes into his bedroom. I hear him talking to Delilah, they whisper and giggle, I cough loudly and Caleb yells, "I'm coming." After about another three minutes, Caleb comes out, his hair messed and his clothes wrinkled. Not to mention his _very_ swollen lips. He also has a shit-eating grin devouring half his face.

"C'mon big Daddy," I joke as we leave his apartment.

We race each other down to the Pit, and then up to Max's office. We slow down when we come to his door. I knock gingerly and we hear Max call for us to come in. "Hello Priors," Max greets as we enter the room. "Do you have the files?" We nod and hand them to him, Max flicks through them and smiles, "Thank you, that's all." Caleb and I turn to leave when Max says, "Uhh... Tris may I have a word?"

I turn around and gulp, "Yeah sure." I hope Caleb erased any signs of Divergent, like I did. I sit down in the leather chair on the other side of Max's desk and I cross my legs. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Tris, you obviously know about simulation training this afternoon," Max says. I nod and he continues, "Well we need someone to watch the Fear-Landscapes, because one of our leaders are unavailable. We had a meeting and we have come to the conclusion that you are the most fit to watch over the simulations." Max finishes and looks at me expectantly.

I feel a huge smile break out across my face and I answer, "It would be my pleasure, Thank you Max." Max smiles and dismisses me.

When I close the door I find Caleb sitting on a chair across the hall. "What did Max want?" Caleb questions, "Are you in trouble?" Caleb grabs my arm and we head towards the stairwell.

"Why are we coming in here?" I ask, I'm so confused right now.

"There are no cameras on one of the flights of stairs," Caleb answers. He pulls me down three flights and he stops. "Was that about erasing any evidence about Divergents'?"

I look at him curiously and quirk my head, "Why would you care?"

Caleb whispers, "Because I am one, Tris. We need to keep them safe."

My eyebrows shoot up and I yell/Whisper, "Caleb! I'm Divergent as well!" Caleb smiles and hugs me.

"That's so cool." He says excitedly, "We're like _the Divergent_ twins."

"Dude we're not twins, and you're such a nerd," I laugh, Caleb just rolls his eyes as I continue. "And anyways, Max wanted to know if I could fill in for some one to evaluate the fear landscapes, one of the people were unavailable," I say. Caleb nods and we make our way back to the Pit. Caleb enthuses about how cool it will be to be in some ones mind, watching how they handle their fears and how they will react to what will happen.

I have to be completely ready to protect the Divergents', or they'll be killed or shipped off to Erudite to be tested on. I make my way down to the Pit and Eric stops me, "You ready Prior?"

**Hey sorry for the short _and _late chapter. Christmas shopping is so hard, and not the mention the heat, OH MY GOD. It's like 39 degrees Celsius here on the gold coast (which is about 102 Fahrenheit). Anyway I love you guys and please leave me a review. If you want to be my friend PM me and we can like talk yah know? **

*******IF YOU ARE A HUNGER GAMES FAN, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TWINS FAN-FIC CALLED 'Aftermath' YOU CAN FIND IT AT 'Beauty and Brutality' THANK YOU******* ****

****(づ￣ ³￣)づ xxxx ~ N****


End file.
